Konoha BoboboBo BoBoBo
by SuperLuxray
Summary: This story is about Romance, Adventure, and Humor. Bobobo and the gang are trapped in an another universe with NINJAS! They meet Naruto and all of the Naruto Shippuden Characters as they meet throughout this fanfic. And Sakura is secretly in love with Naruto. Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jigger will help her out with a plan. Pairings: NaruSaku GasserxBeauty.
1. BoProtector meets an Ninja!

Konoha Bo-Bo-Bo Bo- Bo Bo-Bo

A crossover of Naruto and Bobobo Bo-Bo Bobo

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Bobobo, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Narrator: Hey everyone I'm back and ready than ever because Bobobo Bo-Bo Bobo is about to have a cross over with Naruto Shippuden! I can't wait and also I have a new producer and he's nice and gives me a paycheck when I am having a great job narrating the story, Boy what a guy. Oh Bobobo and the gang is about to go a universe where they meet Ninjas! And they joined together to fight enemies in this universe. So let's get this party STARTED!

*Playing Bobobo Bo Bo Bobo's second theme song, "Baka Survivor*

Narrator: Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Forest, our heroes were traveling in the forest wondering where they are.

Bobobo is wearing a woman's dress, and walking like a woman with Don Patch and Jelly Jigger dressed as a women too.

Bobobo *as a woman*: I can't believe I had to make this baked ham for the ladies from Book Club to have a meeting.

Don Patch: Well I can't believe that Ya-Ya hasn't drink his bottle yet.

Jelly Jigger: And I can't believe that my lucky hanky has been covered with…..butter.

Beauty: WELL YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT TO THE LAUNDRY!

Don Patch *turned into a 2 year old for no reason*: I made boom-boom Mommy.

Beauty: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PANTS AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!

Bobobo *turned back to normal*: Hey Gasser where are we going.

Gasser: We're lost and we're don't know this place either.

Beauty: That because Bobobo pushed a button that took us somewhere far away.

Bobobo: It wasn't my fault that I pushed a button. *with a goofy face*

Beauty: You did that on purpose!

Don Patch *with a creepy face*: In this forest, we must survive and be eaten by terrible creatures.

Bobobo: YOU DISGUST ME! *grabs a 100 pound hammer and hits Don Patch to the sky.*

Don Patch: I WAS JUST KIDDING! *Thinking* Poor me.

Jelly Jigger: If we survive I can use my lucky hanky to give us a shelter and food. *Trying to concentrate to the lucky hanky* Lucky Hanky, you gave me so good luck but please bring us some food and shelter so I can PARTY! *dancing with party clothes*

Bobobo: THAT'S STUPID! *hits Jelly Jigger with a fan*

Beauty: This is making no sense we're lost and we have no food and I still don't have a pony.

Don Patch: *starts punching Beauty in her stomach* YOU'RE STILL ON ABOUT THAT PONY!

Gasser: LEAVE HER ALONE! *kicks Don Patch to the sky*

*a wonderful smell caught Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger to stopped and ran to this smell*

Bobobo: I smell FOOD! *runs to find where it came from*

Don Patch and Jelly Jigger: FOOD *follows Bobobo with their forks, spoons, and bibs*

Gasser: Guys wait up. *follows them with Beauty*

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger: FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! *They ran to that scent but they tripped over a rock and felled to the ground* OHHH!

Beauty: *She ran to them* Are you guys okay!

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger: We're….FINE! *with bird wings and becks*

Beauty: WELL EXCUSE ME I'VE BOTHERED YOU BECAUSE WE'RE AT A BIG VILLAGE!

Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jigger: Huh

*They saw a big village with people and people with handbands and with flak jackets with their gears with some kids.*

Bobobo: Wow this village looks like that they need remodeling.

Gasser: This village is amazing and what's with the getups are they fooling us or something.

Bobobo: Well we're about to find out.

*Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village*

A boy with a jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with he moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue.

Boy: HEY SAKURA

A Girl with a new attire consisting of a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her Part I outfit, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth. Her skirt and elbow protectors are also pink in the anime. She is now also armed with a tantō which she wears above her medical pouch.

Sakura: Oh Naruto you're late.

Naruto: Sorry Sorry, I was helping Konohamaru learning the Rasengan.

Sakura: Is that the better excuse you can make! Me and Sai was waiting for you to come. And all you can come with was helping Konohamaru. When are you going to grow up these days.

Naruto: Well it's not my fault.

Sai: Huh wait's that.

Sakura and Naruto: Huh *looks to the right*

They saw a yellow-afro man with a sunny man and a jellyman all riding a race car as the yellow-afro man was the driver.

Sakura: I think we should MOVE! *Sakura and Sai dodges*

Naruto: !

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: RIDING A RACE CAR MAKE YA FEEL GOOD! *The race car hits Naruto when Naruto was twirling around as it hits him.*

Naruto: ARGH! *fells to the floor* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

Bobobo: *jumps off of the race car and headbutt Naruto to the ground*

Naruto: THIS DOESN'T MAKE NO SENSE *as he heading to the ground*

Sakura *was reacting*: IS THIS GUY INSANE, HE ALMOST TRIED TO KILL NARUTO!

Beauty: ARE YOU NUTS YOU HURT THIS BOY *At Bobobo*

Bobobo: I WANT TO GET WIGGIN *grabs Don Patch and throws him to Sai*

Don Patch: ! OH YEAH *punches Sai in the face while Bobobo threw at Sai*

Sakura and Beauty: WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!

Jelly Jigger: I FEEL LIKE IT'S GOING TO JIGGIN MY WAY TO THE TOP WITH MY LUCKY HANKY!

Bobobo: NOW YOU ARE OUTTA HERE *uses the 100 pound hammer to hit Jelly Jigger to the sky*

Jelly Jigger: WAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAAAAA-WA-WA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *As he was sent to the sky*

?: What's is the meaning of this Explain NOW.

Sakura: Huh it's..it's

Naruto: Grandma Tsunade!

*As Tsunade reveals herself*

Tsunade: Explain yourselves NOW! *as she cracking her knuckles*

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger *as they knee down in fear*: She's scary and beautiful too.

Narrator: Uh Oh it looks like the heroes have encountered Naruto, Sakura and Sai. And then the old lady arrives. Will she hurts them or talk to them. Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo! Now I can finally get my paycheck.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from writer's block and ready to create a story once again for your enjoyment. So I'll start doing Sonic the Hedgehog and the Highschool of the Dead. But don't get your hopes up yet because I also be doing a prequel of where all events begins. So enjoy my new story and have a good day. Chapter Two is coming so you have to wait.


	2. A battle of the Hokage and BoProtector!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo

Narrator: I just cut to the chase because I had a really really bad day. So Bobobo and the gang were lost in the Hidden Leaf Forest and then they found the hidden leaf village. They met Naruto with a twist and knowing Bobobo, he just wanna wig out. And then they met a Beautiful Lady named Tsunade who is the Hokage and now the battle begins.

*Starts playing "Baka Survivor"*

Narrator: In the Hidden Leaf Village.

Tsunade: So you're the one, who is interrupting my paper. I could ignore it, BUT YOUR CONSTANT RUSKUS MADE ME SNAPPED.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger: *is scared of her rage*

Tsunade: So anything else you want to say before I pound you into oblivion.

Bobobo: *says nothing until he turns into a fish* I pound myself into the sea of Oblivia.

Tsunade: *reacting* THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!

Tsunade: I don't approve of your behavior and now you're going to pay. As the Hokage, I must punish for those who DISTURB ME!

Don Patch: Hokage Shakage, I don't care if you're a Hokage or not, because I am going to beat you just because you're old.

Tsunade: *offended by Don Patch's insult, she delivered a gruesome a monsterous punch at Don Patch so hard that she sent him up to space.*

Don Patch: ! *as he sent into space*

Bobobo: Whoa

Beauty: *gasps*

Gasser: Wow that's amazing, a elder who uses her monstrous strength to punch a person into space, so this is the power of the Hokage.

Bobobo: Lady Hokage, I challenge you to a battle. I saw your strength at you used at Don Patch. But I am much better at it. So will you accept this battle.

Tsunade: Hmph it's been a long time since I fought, fine then I accepted.

Naruto: *Thinking* No..No way is that guy serious. No one ever challenges Grandma  
Tsunade but I bet that he is toast.

Beauty: Bobobo, if you face her you're done for.

Bobobo: Beauty don't worry it'll be quick than you know it.

Don Patch: If you're going to join I'll join too.

Jelly Jiggler: I'll join too.

Tsunade: Fine then I won't have to go easy on you. *cracks her knuckles*

Bobobo: Fine then we would too *As a butterfly*

Tsunade: Oh a tough guy huh.

Bobobo: You don't know the half of it.

Don Patch: I go first HAAAAAAAAAA

*Don Patch punches Tsunade in the face but Tsunade dodges and kicks Don Patch through a building*

Jelly Jigg;er: SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: ABSORBING YOU IN MY BELLY *Jelly Jiggler got Tsunade half of it.* HAH, How do you like that

Tsnuade: ….. *punches Jelly Jiggler*

Tsnuade: Is that all you got My turn HEAVEN KICK OF PAIN *uses this ninjutsu at Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.*

Don Patch: What are we going to do.

Bobobo: Use this *grabs Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and uses them as a shield.*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: WHAAAAAAAAA? *gets kicked by Tsunade instead of Bobobo* OHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsunade: *ruptures the ground with one finger.*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: ! *they falls to the afterlife.*

Tsunade: Well that was a easy fight and they put up a good fight. But in the end, I am the victorious. *about about walk away until something under the ground shakens.*

Tsunade: Huh *she looks under the ground until..*

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR…

Tsunade: What! But….how?

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jell Jiggler *as ghosts from the afterlife* : A UNKNOWINGLY GIFT FROM THE AFTERLIFE! *using this Super Fist move hits Tsunade*

Sakura: WHEN DID THEY TURN INTO GHOST!

Beauty: WELL THIS IS A SPOOKY EXPECTATION, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TURN INTO GHOST!

Tsunade: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *she falls to the ground*

*Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jigger returned to normal and lands to ground.*

Bobobo: Tsunade it's for me to get serious

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Yeah us too. *as Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch turned into trains*

Tsunade: You were not serious. I aws expecting you, so you knew I was rupture the ground into half but you ambushed me to gain never let my guard down, it's that right.

Bobobo *when he's picking his nose*:Nope.

Tsunade: THEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Don Patch: Okay Lady Hokage. Let me show you what I can do.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah me too.

Tsunade: Oh really, that do it then.

Don Patch: *as he put loincloth just like Loincloth Leo when he has stars for eyes*: *he sings* LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH GASSER *the loincloth swings up and down as it hits Tsunade* LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH GASSER *Then he swings around as it repeatly hits Tsunade* LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH LOINCLOTH GASSER *Then he swings the loincloth left and hit Tsunade* LOINCLOTH!

Tsunade: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *she falls to ground harder and then she gets up* *panting harder* These guys are stronger than I imagined.

Don Patch *turned into a wrestler*: LET'S GET THIS STARTED ! *heatbutts Tsunade as he headed to Jelly Jiggler (as a wrestler)*

Jelly Jiggler: *he grabs Tsunade and puts a choke slam at her.*

Don Patch: YOU'RE READY JELLY JIGGLER!

Jelly Jiggler: YEAH! FULL NELSON *grabs Tsunade*

Tsunade: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, UNHAND ME NOW!

Don Patch: *turns into a Big Spiky Ball* ! *as he charges at Tsunade and Jelly Jiggler* SUPER SPIKY BALL ROLLOUT OF WIGGIN *hits Tsunade and Jelly Jiggler*

Tsunade and Jelly Jiggler: *falls to ground anime style*

Tsunade: *gets up slowly* I don't know how long I would last against these idiots

Bobobo: Lady Hokage, you are strong but do you think that you're getting beat by us.

Tsunade: He's right I can't win. But I do have one trick up my sleeve.

Jelly Jiggler: Now my turn. SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: JELLY GUN *shoots Jelly Gun at Tsunade but didn't hurt her.*

Sakura, Beauty, and Gasser: HE'S STILL USELESS!

Tsunade: Paradise of Pain! *deliver a monstrous punch at Jelly Jiggler*

Jelly Jiggler: *Thinking* Well this is over for me, this fanfic has just started and I lost without no doubt. I think it's time that my contract is removed.

Bobobo: Jelly Jiggler, the producer has let you back on again.

Jelly Jiggler: Really.

Bobobo: I need your help.

Bobobo *he's in a room where he eats Jelly Jiggler pieces two by two with a chopstick*: BOBOBO FUSION! !

Tsunade: What's this, is he turning into something.

Don Patch: Wait a minute? Is he turning into…..

Beauty: Mr. Bojiggler!

The Glowing was everywhere until the glowing stops. And then it was a boy is a bishonen-like male with short blue hair with one barette one side, black sleeveless vest with red belt-buckles around the middle, and light-colored pants adorned with six empty sword-holsters attached to him.

?: Fusion is complete.

Tsunade: Who are you explain yourself now!.

?: My name is Mr Bojiggler and I am a man of peace. *laugh softly* *grabs a phonebook and then…* AND I LIKE RIPPING PHONEBOOKS! *rips the phonebook in half*

Tsunade, Don Patch, Sakura, Beauty, Gasser, and Naruto: *gasps*

Narrator: That's right everyone Mr. Bojiggler is back and this time he's not fooling around and he will not go easy on anyone. Does Tsunade have the chance against Mr. Bojiggler? Even I don't want to make him mad. Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! And I'm still mad.


	3. Mr Bojiggler vs Tsunade,that's a wrap!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclamer I do not own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. They belong to their rightful owners.

Narrator: Hey everyone, I know that you're excited of this fanfic and trust me the gang are off the roof. In the last chapter, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler faced off with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsuande have put off a tough fight for the Bobobo until they have the advantage to let her guard down. Then Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler finished off their attacks against Tsunade. And then Tsunade punches Jelly Jiggler in the face that will meet his fate until Bobobo saved him and then eat him that will triggered a fusion that means that Mr. Bojiggler is back. And now on with the fanfic.

*Playing Baka Survivor*

Narrator: In the Hidden Leaf Village.

Mr. Bojiggler: Like I say my name is Mr. Bojiggler and I am a man of peace.

Tsunade: Of you're a man of peace how come you're fighting me?

Mr. Bojiggler: Because if I must bring peace, I must fight in order to bring peace. *grabs a phonebook and then..* AND BECAUSE I LIKE TO RIP OUT PHONEBOOKS! *rips out the phonebooks in half*

Mr. Bojiggler: *charges at Tsunade* Come let me give you PEACE! *uses God Slasher at Tsunade*

Tsunade: ARGH!

Mr. Bojiggler: and because..I HATE TO FIGHT! *punches Tsuande in the back* You see this is why your fighting makes people hurt.

Beauty: SHE DIDN'T HURT PEOPLE, YOU DID!

Mr. Bojiggler: Is it Beauty, Is it because fighting really hurt people. So if I have to bring peace I must fight in order to bring peace to this troubled world. And because THAT'S MAKES ME MAD *slashes a bench*

Tsunade: This guy is much more stronger than I imagined, I must end this battle before I lose.

Mr. Bojiggler: NOW, you must answer six questions, if you answer each question correctly, I will give you a lucky pin, it is not on stores.

Beauty: SHE'S GET A PRIZE AND I DON'T GET A PONY!

Mr. Bojiggler: But if you answer wrong, I'll take you down *snaps the whip*

Beauty and Sakura: THAT'S HARSH!

Mr. Bojiggler: Now First Question: How do we get people to stop fighting?

Tsunade: Peace.

Mr. Bojiggler: I'm sorry but you have to talk to Mr. Bang-Bang. THE ANSWER IS FIGHTING AND BRINGING AN END TO THIS CHAOS! *shoots Tsunade with lasers*

Beauty: THAT'S AN LIGHTSHOW THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE!

Mr. Bojiggler: Second Question: What's the one thing that's most important to achieving peace?

Tsunade: *puts on her glasses* It's love and peace.

Mr. Bojiggler: That's correct. You get a pin.

Tsunade: Whew that's was close.

Mr. Bojiggler: But like that song says, LOVE IS AIN'T ENOUGH *punches Tsunade in the face with a pin*

Sakura: THAT'S GOTTA HURT!

Tsunade: Then what was the correct answer!

Mr. Bojiggler: It's more fighting

Sakura and Beauty: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

Mr. Bojiggler: Third Question: How do we avoid a battle that seems impossible to avoid?

Tsunade: It's more fighting.

Mr. Bojiggler: WRONG AGAIN *throws a giant ball of energy at Tsunade*

Tsunade: AHHHHHHH *panting * I can't win this time.

Mr. Bojiggler: Third Question: Why does the chicken (inaudible dialog)?

Tsunade: I didn't heard a word you're saying.

Mr. Bojiggler: You have three seconds to ans-

Tsunade: He get killed.

Mr. Bojiggler: WRONG AGAIN! *punches Tsunade in the gut so hard that he breaks all of her bones.*

Tsunade: ARGH *falls down to the ground again*

Mr. Bojiggler: Fifth Question: Why is it important to protect people?

Tsunade: It's because to keep them from getting killed.

Mr. Bojiggler: Hi birdie *the bird chirped*

Tsunade: YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!

Mr. Bojiggler: I did but you answered wrong. IT WAS MUCH MORE FIGHTING! *the swarm of birds attacked Tsunade.*

Mr. Bojiggler: Last Question: Why is it that you always seem so sad to me?

Tsunade: It was for the Hidden Leaf Village, thanks to us we always protect this village. The Village is our home and we cannot be much more faithful. We did some bad things in the past but we still fight much more the way we can. But this is our home and we will never let it to be destroyed by those who want to destroy it. Thanks to the War, many children lost their families, just like I lost my brother and lover. But I will still fight until the end.

Mr. Bojiggler: *slams Tsunade's head to a table.* WRONG AGAIN!

Beauty: AFTER ALL OF THAT AND YOU STILL THINK IT'S WRONG!

Mr. Bojiggler: I got 5 seconds left so that's mean I have to finish you off.

Tsunade: *panting heavily and thinking* I was wrong about these two, they're strong like Naruto. Maybe we need heroes like Naruto and the three of them.

Mr. Bojiggler: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: PEACEFUL SURPRISE *uses the Super Fist move at Tsunade*

Tsunade: ARGHHHHHHHHH! *falls to the ground*

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler: Our time is up! *Mr. Bojiggler has turned to Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler again.*

Tsunade: Good job, I am impressed by your skills, you have my respect now.

Bobobo: You're not too bad too Lady Hokage. *walks up to her* Lady Hokage, if you and the others need help fighting bad guys, you have my help.

Don Patch: Us too.

Gasser: Me too.

Tsunade: What's your name?

Bobobo: My name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but you can call me Bobobo.

Don Patch: Don Patch

Jelly Jiggler: Jelly Jigger

Gasser: Gasser's the name.

Beauty: My name is Beauty *at Sakura*

Sakura: My name is Sakura, it's nice to meet you.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be a Hokage someday.

Bobobo: Well a boy who has a dream.

Tsunade: Well then it's settled, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo you're welcome here at the Hidden Leaf Village.

?: Hi!

Everyone: Huh

*Someone appeared at the gang, who is it or maybe what is it.*

?: Grilled Tofu in Miso on a Stick.

Gasser, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade: !

Bobobo: Dengaku Man!

Dengaku Man: Bobobo!

*Dengaku Man and Bobobo ran to each other slowly as they slowly about to hug until….*

Bobobo: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN *delivered a punch at Dengaku Man*

Beauty: Oh Sakura, why did you went to the Hokage's Mansion.

Sakura: Oh Lady Tsunade, is there something you want to do.

Tsunade: I have a mission for you tomorrow. I want Team Kakashi to be there 12:00pm and especially the Bobobo Gang too.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: AW WHY US!

Tsunade: So I expect for you to be there early. Until then Bobobo gang make yourselves have fun.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: YAY *dressed as clowns*

Beauty: WILL YOU GUYS STOP CLOWNING AROUND!

Tsunade: Sakura and Naruto please show them around.

Sakura, and Naruto: Yes.

Tsunade: Alright enjoy yourselves. *went back to the Hokage's mansion.*

Naruto: Alright newcomers, it's time to get the business, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your tutor for the evening. We're going to have lots of fun.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: What are we going to do first.

Naruto: We're going to eat some ramen.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: YAY!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto *with their chopsticks and bibs on*: RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! *as they're heading their way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Sakura: YOU GUYS WAIT SHOULD WE TOUR THE WHOLE VILLAGE FIRST. *They ignored Sakura and keep heading to the shop.*

Sakura: Oh great they ignored me.

Beauty and Gasser: Welcome to our world.

Narrator: The battle is over. Bobobo is the winner and welcomed in the Hidden Leaf Village. Meanwhile evil lurking in the shadows, what trouble might Bobobo and Naruto and the gang meet? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Wow that is taking longer than I thought it would. Heh maybe I can move out in the house and have a wife and kids that I didn't did in years. *sighs* Maybe I need a life.


	4. A Tour and A Mission to save someone!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: Hey everyone, long story short, Mr. Bojiggler (the guy that always wants peace and fights) defeated Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura are going to tour the gang to know the Hidden Leaf Village. And that's all I can tell, man the new producer is so cool, he even invited to his Fourth of July Party, wow I can wait.. Find out in this chapter of Kohona Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

*Playing Baka Survivor*

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Ichiraku Ramen Place.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Dengaku Man and Naruto: *slurping Ramen*

Bobobo: This is the best ramen I ever tasted. Do you always eat this ramen, Naruto?

Naruto: Yep cause I'm a ramen man.

Don Patch: How come you always eat Ramen. Cause you're not a meatman *put on a meat costume*

Sakura, Beauty, and Gasser are waiting for these five to finish their ramen.

Beauty: So Sakura, how do you know this boy.

Sakura: Huh you mean Naruto, he's my teammate for three years. We were friends with Sasuke. Our Sensei is Kakashi Sensei.

Beauty: Oh Sakura what happened to this boy.

Sakura: Oh his name is Sai he always disappears on us like that.

Beauty: Sai huh.

Sakura: *sighs and thinks dreamily of Naruto. Thinking* Naruto, he's so handsome. I missed him for three years. But I wonder, will he ever think of me as a friend.

Beauty: Sakura are you okay?

Sakura: Huh oh I'm fine.

Bobobo: Okay I'm finished. So let's get this TOUR STARTED.

Don Patch: OH YEAH!

Jelly Jiggler: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Bobobo grabs Don Patch and dunk Don Patch like he was a basketball.

Beauty: CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND!

Bobobo: Dengaku Man can you please do me a favor.

Dengaku Man: Um yes.

*10 minutes later*

Dengaku Man: *tied up upside down* How long I am going to be tied up?

Bobobo: Until tomorrow when we go on a mission.

Dengaku Man: HUH! WAIT YOU CAN'T LET ME TIED UP, LET ME OUTTTTTT!

Sakura: Why do you do that?

Bobobo: I don't know *picking his nose*

Sakura: YOU'RE RUTHLESS!

*The gang is at the Yamanaka Flowers*

Sakura: This is the Yamanaka Flowers, where my friend Ino works.

Bobobo: Who is this Ino?

Sakura: You'll see.

*Sakura opens the door.*

Sakura: Hey Ino we're got new customers.

Ino: Huh oh hey Sakura, Naruto. Who are those guys?

Sakura: This is the Bobobo gang. The Leader is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, but you can call him Bobobo.

Don Patch: Huh *sees a daydream of Ino's beauty.

Don Patch: HUBBA HUBBA *turns into a handsome man* Well Well I have a card and I am checking you out, *Wink Wink*

Ino: *punches Don Patch in the face that sends him to a shop* HOW DARE YOU!

Don Patch: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

?: What's going on.

Ino: Hi Dad.

Inoichi: Well Well, we got new customers. In this shop, we sell the finest flowers there is and-

*Meanwhile Don Patch give a letter to Ino but Ino rips it out.*

Inoichi: Our clan sold many flowers over the years and now it is still selling greatly than it was in the older times. When my ancestors first built this so many people might buy them for their families and friends or maybe their lovers, so our clan will-

*Again meanwhile, Bobobo gives Ino a letter but she rips it out.*

Inoichi: So today in our present, we will continue giving flowers to our customers as of now.

Beauty: Wow that's a great story. I hope that your shop will continue selling off the roofs.

Ino: Thanks Beauty. We will do that.

Gasser *puts on glasses* I have a question, since when did you open the Yamanaka Flowers?

Inoichi: Til start of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Gasser: THAT'S A LIKE YEARS AND YEARS! WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Bobobo: Sakura is there anything that you wish to show us.

Sakura: Nope that's it.

Naruto: I'm hungry.

Bobobo: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Naruto: Yep!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: RAMEN!

*As they were heading to Ichiraku Ramen*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!

Sakura: When it comes to ramen, nothing sure can't stop them.

Beauty: You got that right.

*In the Ichiraku Ramen*

Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Naruto: *eating ramen rapidly*

Beauty: Hmm this ramen tastes good.

Naruto: I know right!

?: So you're enjoying the village Bobobo.

Bobobo: Huh oh Lady Tsunade! Our tour was good.

Tsunade: Good because you have some rooms of our luxury hotel.

Beauty: Wow that's cool!

Gasser: Thank you Lady Hokage!

Bobobo: *says nothing until..*

Bobobo: *Dances like a disco king and dressed like a disco*

Beauty: QUIT DANCING AROUND BOBOBO!

Naruto: *yawns* I'm tired well I see ya guys tomorrow, especially you Sakura.

Sakura: Oh uhh *blushes* See you tomorrow Naruto.

Bobobo: Hmm

Tsunade: What's wrong Bobobo?

Bobobo: Nothing Nothing, you guys go cause I need to talk to Sakura for a bit.

Beauty: Are you sure?

Bobobo: Yeah.

Bobobo: *walks up to Sakura*

Sakura: Huh yeah Bobobo

Bobobo: I know that you're in love with him. Do you?

Sakura: How do you-

Bobobo: The Blushing, the daydreaming, I saw it all. So it's been decided that I'm gonna train you after the mission.

Sakura: Really but you really don't have to.

Bobobo: Sakura it's time you need to face the facts, you saw something in him well I'm going to help me with the help of Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

Sakura: But Bobobo.

Bobobo: WHAT DID I SAY?

Sakura: *stops talking*

Bobobo: Good now you don't tell anybody and I mean anybody especially Naruto understand.

Sakura: Right.

Bobobo: I will see you tomorrow. *crying loudly and runs away for no reason*

Sakura: Maybe…I better go before something weird happens to me again. *she went home*

*Meanwhile at the Luxury Hotel*

Tsunade: *opens door* This is where I live.

Beauty: Wow awesome. They have a living room, kitchen, dining room, and bedrooms just for us.

Tsunade: But that's not all you can even have your own space. Well here you go *hands key to Bobobo* Try not to break stuff understand or I pound you into oblivion.

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: *turned into two year olds* yes Lady Hokage.

Beauty: STOP DOING THAT!

Tsunade: Enjoy your night.

Gasser: We will.

*In the Bobobo gang's room*

Bobobo: Since we now have our own rooms we can now try for the Olympics.

Beauty: THE OLYMPICS!

Gasser: Ready Set GO! *shoots handgun*

Beauty: GASSER AS THE REFEREE!

*Don Patch, Bobobo, and Jelly Jiggler raced around the living room*

Bobobo: Now let's try the throwing match.

Dengaku Man: Hey guys I managed to get off that rope you tied me so I'm ready to-

Bobobo: here's the ball

Dengaku Man: HUH ME!

Bobobo: LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *throws Dengaku Man to the night sky*

Beauty: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW DENGAKU MAN!

Don Patch: OH YEAH *dancing the Robot*

Bobobo: LET GET WIGGIN! *dunks Don Patch to a basketball rim*

Bobobo: NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE FURNIUTURE SWORDPLAY!

Gasser: WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Bobobo grabbed the couch and Don Patch grabbed a table*

Don Patch: I'm going to grind you into dust with my table.

Bobobo: I'm going to hit you in your soft stupid face with my couch.

*Bobobo and Don Patch exchange slashes to each other. Each of their destructive swings, they destroyed vases, the tv, the glass table, the bases. They destroyed the entire living rooms*

Jelly Jiggler: OH YEAH I WON!

Bobobo: YOU DIDN'T PARTICIPATE IN THIS EVENT! *hits Jelly Jiggler with a harisen*

Beauty: DIDN'T MISS TSUNADE SAID THAT DON'T BREAK ANYTHING ESPECIALLY IN OUR ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!

*Meanwhile in Tsunade's room, Tsunade is bed with her white undershirt and with panties on*

Shizune: Lady Tsunade I think you want to check on their room*

Tsunade: *sighs heavily* Get my robe.

*In Bobobo gang's room*

*Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler is fighting each other for no reason*

Beauty: THIS IS TOO MUCH!

?: NOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS ROOM!

Gasser: Huh it's Lady Tsunade!

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: Uh Oh we're in trouble.

Tsunade: Explain now before I get mad.

*The three guys didn't say nothing*

Tsunade: I skip it to the beating part.

*Off Screen*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE SORRY WE'RE SORRY WE'RE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Tsunade: I KNOW YOU WON'T BECAUSE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN!

Don Patch: BUT WE'RE DIDN'T LISTEN TO YOU!

Jelly Jiggler: WE'RE WON'T DO IT ALL AGAIN!

*So Tsunade paid all of the damages that Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler did. Everyone went to bed and they slept until morning. So in the next morning*

Bobobo: *yawns* Man did I sleep.

Don Patch: Man I haven't sleep for forever.

Jelly Jiggler: Thanks to my lucky hanky I slept like a baby.

Beauty: Hey guys.

Bobobo: Beauty, how was your sleep.

Beauty: I slept great.

Naruto: HEY BOBOBO!

Bobobo: Huh ah Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura: So you're here for the mission.

Bobobo: YEAH GIVE US ANY MISSION YOU GOT!

Don Patch: YEAH IF THEY'RE HAVE BAD GUYS WE'RE WIPE THEM OUT WIGGIN STYLE!

Dengaku Man: And I'm going to beat them up with my DENGAKU PUNCH!

Naruto: All right I'm fired up.

Sakura: Let's go to the Hokage Mansion.

Everyone: Right!

*In the Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: Is everyone ready for the mission.

Bobobo: Yeah give us the details!

Tsunade: You're going to Tenchi Bridge to find out the Akatsuki's spy.

Tsunade: You're going to have a new leader for this mission. Yamato present yourself.

Yamato: Hey everyone I'm Yamato, nice to meet you. And I heard of you Bobobo, you even beaten Lady Hokage.

Sai: And I heard of you Bobobo.

Gasser: You're that guy from before. *Thinking* Something weird about that guy, I don't like it.

Beauty: Gas-can what's wrong.

Gasser: *covers Beauty* Beauty I don't trust that guy.

Naruto: Huh Gasser what are you talking about.

Sai: Don't worry I'm not going to do anything wrong now.

Bobobo: Hmm

Tsunade: And also we're have some information about Sasuke.

Naruto: !

Sakura: !

Sai: …

Tsunade: Okay this mission must not fail everyone give it your all.

Everyone: Right!

*As they heading to the Hidden Leaf Gate*

Bobobo: Okay our adventure begins now!

*Gasser is looking at Sai*

Gasser: *Thinking* This Sai is not a good guy, I know it.

?: Well, going on a mission Bobobo.

Bobobo: Huh I know this black pants when I see one.

A twenty-four year old man has yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears black pants, a red shirt (with "Hajikegumi" (ハジケ組) written on the back of it), and constantly wears a scarf regardless of the weather.

Bobobo: Hatenko so you came here in this universe too.

Hatenko: I thought you forgotten about me.

Bobobo: Hmm you wanna come with us. We can use your Super Fist of the Key.

Sakura: *Thinking* Wow he's cute but Naruto is more cute.

Hatenko: Fine I join you. Cause you need help.

Yamato: No wasting time around, let's hurry.

Bobobo: Right let's go.

Narrator: The Bobobo gang has been sent on a mission. What trouble lurks in for our heroes. And what happened to my taco, if I found out who stole it I will kick their butts back to oblivia. Find out next time no Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.


	5. Gang meets the snake! Now that's scary!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo  
A Crossover between Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bobobo.

Narrator: What's up Dudes and Dudettes. It's the Narrator. I came to tell you about last time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Sakura and Naruto toured the Bobobo gang and the gang met Ino, (a friend of Naruto and Sakura). And then they went back to Ichiraku Ramen and then they went to a luxury hotel. They got their own living room and bedrooms. Which they messed up the living room because of the *Olympics*. Then a angry Tsunade punished the three for breaking stuff. Then the next morning, they were assigned a mission to bring back a teenage boy. When they're on their way to the Tenchi Bridge, they met Hatenko. Then they continue to travel. What trouble might brew for the gang. Find out on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

*Playing the Baka Survivor remix with Naruto music*

*In the Hidden Leaf Forest*

Beauty: Look we got two paths. *points to the sign* I wonder what should we take.

Bobobo: SIGNS CONFUSING ME WRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *breaks the sign and sends it to the sky, twirling it around*

Beauty, Don Patch, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, Sakura, and Yamato: RAHHHHHHHH!

Sai: Don't fret everyone, it's only natural to things like this *gets hit by the sign in the back of his head* See everything's fine.

Sakura: DON'T YOU SEE THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!

Yamato: I think Tenchi Bridge is the right! Let's move on.

*For 25 minutes they made it to Tenchi bridge*

Yamato: The enemy might be here any minute now, I want everyone to hide while I turn into Sasori to trick the spy.

Bobobo: Sounds good to me.

Yamato: And the three of you, Don't make any noise while you're hiding. Don't…make…..any…..noise.

Bobobo: Okay Okay we heard ya. *Everyone goes to hiding*

Yamato: All right *turns into Sasori and walks to the middle of Tenchi Bridge*

*For 10 minutes*

Sasori: Any minute now.

?: So you came Sasori.

Sasori: ! Kabuto

*Meanwhile in Everyone's hiding spot*

Sakura: Kabuto, he's the Akatsuki's spy.

Beauty: Sounds like he's bad.

Sakura: He's is.

*Meanwhile in Tenchi Bridge*

Kabuto: Is that's enough intel for you.

Sasori: Yes, thank you Kabuto.

Kabuto: Now we can continue the assas-

Orochimaru: Mind if I join in the party.

Sasori: Orochimaru!

Kabuto: Go Sasori, I'll take care of Lord Orochimaru!

Sasori: *Thinking* What should I do, should I strike him?

Kabuto: hmph *slashes Sasori with a clone and realized it's a clone*

Yamato: How did you know?

Orochimaru: How about you get those little pups here?

Yamato: SQUAD 7!

*Squad 7 appears along with the Bobobo gang*

Gasser: So you're Orochimaru, *growls* I'm going to beat you!

Orochimaru: Keep dreaming boy, your're not even on a level as me.

Beauty: Oh yeah let's see about that when Bobobo beats you in a flash.

Kabuto: You mean these imbeciles.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: Men command your stations. *dresses as military soldiers*

Beauty: NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND!

Naruto: *growls* GIVE SASUKE BACK!

Kabuto: Oh no we can't do that because Sasuke came here to get power, he came here for his own life. No matter what you do he will never go back to the hidden leaf village.

Naruto: *growls, about to turn into the Nine Tails Version 1*

Bobobo: Naruto calm down you don't need to turn into a monster.

Naruto: WHERE IS SASUKE!

Orochimaru: If you really want to know where Sasuke is, how about you force me? *goes to the forest*

Naruto: EGRAHHHHHHHH! *goes after Orochimaru in Version 1 forms*

Bobobo: NARUTO WAIT WE'RE COMING TOO! *goes after Naruto*

Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: WE'RE COMING WITH YA TOO BOBOBO! *goes after Naruto*

Gasser: Bobobo wait *goes after the guys until Kabuto stops with his Chakra Blade, but Gasser steps away*

Gasser: *growls* Why you *about to uses his Fist of the Backwind*

Kabuto: If you really want to get these idiots, you have to fight me first.

Gasser: Fine then. It's time that someone teaches you a lesson.

Kabuto: *sarcastically* Oh my I can't wait

?: It's time that I joined in too.

Gasser: Huh Hatenko!

Hatenko: I'll help you but just this once.

Sakura: I'll join in too.

Beauty: Gas-can, Sakura, and Hatenko, three of you please be careful.

Narrator: the battle to the death begins, will our seven heroes be able to beat Orochimaru and Kabuto or will fate betrays them and end their lifes. Oh please I know that's it's not going to happen. Find out the next chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

Author Notes: Hey everyone it's me again, so I'll be doing separate chapters of this battle to the dead. So be patient for the while and I will make it upload as soon as I finished these chapters. So keep reading and reviewing.


	6. Three Heroes vs A Medical Ninja!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo or Naruto: Shippuden

Narrator: Hey everyone guess what it's a two-part chapters in the Battle to the Death between the seven heroes and two bad guys. The battle that will take place right about now because the good guys and bad guys is about to begin NOW!

*Playing the Baka Survivor Remix with Naruto:Shippuden music*

The Battle to the Death: Gasser, Sakura, and Hatenko vs. Kabuto

*In Tenchi Bridge*

The Three Heroes and the Sound Ninja are having a stand off.

Kabuto: So you three are my opponents, it's such a shame that you came al this way to rescue Sasuke but you have two obstacles in your way. Lord Orochimaru and me. But I have to take care of you before Lord Orochimaru finishes those four with him.

Gasser, Hatenko, Sakura: hmph

Kabuto: What's the matter, do you need Bobobo to help you.

Gasser: No we can take care of ourselves without Bobobo! I know that Bobobo will kick your "Lord" Orochimaru's butt when we done with you.

Hatenko: Yeah don't underestimate us.

Sakura: Mr. Bobobo believes in us then we believe in him.

Kabuto: Hmm such confidence for such fools who defy Lord Orochimaru. Those who defy Lord Orochimaru…will suffer the consequences! *charges at the three*

Gasser: HAAAAAAA *uses a kick and a punch and three spinning kicks but Kabuto dodges them*

Kabuto: *uses his Chakra Blade to slash Gasser with ease but Gasser managed to dodge them*

Hatenko: *uses his key to hit Kabuto with his Super Fist of the Key*

Kabuto: *dodges with ease* Is that all you got

Sakura: No but you sure talk smack for a guy who lets his guard down.

Kabuto: What? *looks up*  
Sakura: *jumps and delivers an gruesome punch at Kabuto but Kabuto dodges*

Kabuto: Is that all

Gasser: No we're just getting started *uses close combat at Kabuto and Kabuto clashes Gasser with too close combat*

Gasser: *stops combating Kabuto and then* STENCH TORPEDOS *fires the Fist of the Backwind move at Kabuto*

Kabuto: Huh *avoids the move but the stench arose after the move was made* What  
I can't see. *covers his eyes*

Gasser: NOW SAKURA AND HATENKO

Sakura: Right CHERRY BLOSSON CLASH *uses this move at Kabuto while he's not looking*

Kabuto: ARGH *he's sent to the air but then..*

Hatenko: Fist of the Key: Lock Slash

Kabuto: *uses his Chakra Blade to clash Hatenko's key*

Sakura: Gasser come here I have a plan

Gasser: What is it *Sakura grabs Gassers, turns around and then using her monstrous strength, she threw Gasser to Kabuto and Hatenko*

Gasser: Now I know what's she doing. *as he's heading to Kabuto and Hatenko* Time to do my upgraded move of Stench Torpedos. HATENKO MOVE!

Hatenko: Huh right *pushes Kabuto to Gasser* HE'S ALL YOURS

Gasser: Perfect SUPER STENCH TORPEDOS BARRAGE *fires multiple big stench orbs at Kabuto*

Kabuto: There's no way that I can't possibly dodge that! *a stink explosion in the sky occurs* Argh *as he falls to the ground*

Gasser: Oh yeah he's down for the count.

Hatenko: Not yet Gasser he's still not down for the count cause he's heading for you.

Gasser: What?

Kabuto: *he's heading for Gasser* Children should back down before something going to HAPPEN TO THEM! *he slashes Gasser with his Chakra Blade but Gasser managed to dodge quickly*

Gasser: Whaaaaa *he falls to the ground* Ow

Kabuto: Now for damaging me, I have to kill you now.

Gasser: That's it no more games! *Thinking* What do I have to do in order to defeat him. Maybe…. *he looks at Kabuto's chakra blade* His blade is made of chakra so that's means I have a make a blade like that one. Hatenko and Sakura I want you to distract Kabuto for me while I create a blade like his.

Hatenko: Think you can do that.

Gasser: He can then I can too.

Sakura: Fine we'll buy you some time. Just don't take too long.

Hatenko: HAAAAAAAA *charges at Kabuto* FIST OF THE KEY: KEY LOCK COMBAT

Sakura: *follows behind Hatenko* SHA! *delivers a monstrous punch at Kabuto but Kabuto blocks it with his chakra blade*

Hatenko: *uses his Key Lock Combat at Kabuto but he clashes with his chakra blade* *Thinking* He's gotten stronger but how?

Sakura: *uses Close Combat with Hatenko at Kabuto but he stills clashes with his Chakra Blade* *Thinking* He's stronger than I imagined but our attacks is still useless against his chakra blade, how long is Gasser going to create the blade.

Gasser: Almost there. Just keep distracting him a little bit longer.

Hatenko: PLEASE HURRY!

Sakura: AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH THIS, I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!

Hatenko: I'm running outta energy I gotta end this quickly SUPER FIST OF THE KEY: ROTATION LOCK *uses a lotta of energy spins around to make a move and then locks at Kabuto but Kabuto uses a substitution jutsu and uses an X-Shaped Slash at Hatenko.*

Hatenko: ARGHHH! *falls to the ground*

Sakura and Gasser: HATENKO!

Kabuto: Hmph no matter what you do it won't work against me and my chakra blade. Now I through playing games.

Hatenko: Don't worry I'm fine, he's just wound me that's all.

Gasser: Hatenko.

Kabuto: Chakra Dissection Blade! *uses this jutsu at the three but..*

Hatenko: Oh no you don't I got one trick up my sleeve SUPER FIST OF THE KEY: LOCK SHIELD! *produces a harden shield that looks like a lock* HURRY GASSER THIS IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!

Gasser: I'm trying to create another blade just give me a second!

Kabuto: WHAT EVER YOU'RE TRYING TO DO IT'S FUTILE *uses Chakra Dissection Blade at Lock Shield*

Gasser: Almost there, just Almost there.

*The Shield is almost broken*

Hatenko: I can't take it anymore I just gotta do use all of my energy left. *The shield is now broken* AHHHHHHHHHHH *falls to the ground*

Kabuto: I'm through playing games now. Time for you to meet your fate. *he about to slash Hatenko* So Long pretty boy

Hatenko: *growls*

Kabuto: IT'S TOO LATE *he's going to slash Hatenko but a block stopped him by a yellow blade*

Gasser: Kabuto it's over for you now. Since we both got blades, let's see who's got the better blade. *slashes Kabuto*

Kabuto: Argh! *he falls to the ground*

Gasser: Sakura take care of Hatenko I'll take care of him*

Sakura: Right.

Gasser: Here we go HAAAAAAAA!

*Gasser and Kabuto exchange slashes at each other. Gasser slashes Kabuto but Kabuto dodges but he slashes Gasser then he kicks Gasser away from him. Gasser uses combos to slash Kabuto. But he dodges from Gasser's combos. Meanwhile Sakura healed Hatenko and the both joined in to help Gasser and the both of them punches Kabuto in the gut to let Gasser deliver the blow. Then Gasser uses Stink Bombs at Kabuto.*

Kabuto: Why you MUTIL DEAD SOUL TECHNIQUE *A hundred of dead corpses appeared from the ground* Kill them all.

Gasser: Oh no now what do we do?

Sakura: Follow me

Hatenko: I'm with you guys until the end.

Narrator: And now those three team up together to fight this research and his undead army. They will fight until the end of time!

*The three heroes charged at the army; Gasser is slashing corpses, Sakura is combating corpses, and Hatenko is using his key to turn corpses into stones or statues. The Three jumps and charges at Kabuto. Sakura punches Kabuto in the gut and then Gasser and Hatenko uses their combined their fists together. Gasser and Hatenko: SUPER FIST OF THE BACKWIND KEY: STINKING LOCK X-SHAPED SLASH!*

*The three lands to the ground until Kabuto*

Kabuto: ARGHH! *falls to the ground*

Gasser: We did it!

Beauty: YAY, Gas-can, Sakura, and Hatenko did.

Yamato: I'm impressed of their teamwork.

Sai: So that's the power of the Fists.

Sakura: We won!

Hatenko: We had a long hard battle but we did it anyway.

?: *gets up*

Gasser, Hatenko, and Sakura: Huh

*They saw the damaged Kabuto and his two Chakra Blades*

Kabuto: Don't think that you won yet…

Gasser: But..but he wasn't supposed to get up.

Hatenko: We did everything we can to defeat him but he still gets up after an attack so powerful.

Sakura: Is this the end of us?

Kabuto: Now to end you three in a heartbeat starting with you FIRST! *points at Gasser*

Gasser: *growls* I used up all of my energy in that last attack I don't know how long I would last.

Kabuto: CHAKRA DISSECTION BLADE! *uses the jutsu at Gasser. Gasser managed to dodges but his collar was taken off but the jutsu.*

Gasser: *turned to baby mode* *making baby babbles noises*

Sakura: Gasser are you okay

Beauty: Uh Oh Gasser turned into Baby Mode, when he turns into Baby Mode, his fist of the backwind goes haywire and becomes dangerous.*

Yamato: Then we gotta stop him.

Kabuto: What happened to him but I don't care I WANT TO KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gasser (In Baby Mode): *turns around and then…*

Kabuto: CHAKRA DISSECTION BLADE!

Gasser (In Baby Mode): *lets a big fart blast at Kabuto with his outta control fist of the backwind*

Kabuto: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *he was sent to the sky*

Sakura: WOW

Yamato: HE'S DEFEATED KABUTO WITH HIS POWERFUL BACKWIND!

Hatenko: So this is Gasser's baby form.

*An explosion in the forest occurred*

Beauty: Huh what was that.

Yamato: It's from the forest.

Sakura: Is it Naruto?

Hatenko: Or the Don?

Beauty: Or maybe Bobobo?

Gasser (In Baby Mode): Hmph *makes baby noises at Beauty and then goes to the forest with Super Speed.*

Beauty: Gas-can!

Yamato: GASSER WAIT WE MUST WAIT1!

Sakura: Captain Yamato you wants us to get Gasser?

Yamato: No when he's in Baby Form, he might be a help to Bobobo and Naruto.

Beauty: What do we do now?

Yamato: We must wait until the miracle might occur?

Narrator: Now that we seen Hatenko, Sakura, and Gasser's fight with Kabuto. Let's see the Wiggin Trio and Naruto's fight with Orochimaru. The story getting good I hope the readers like this too. And now that the Battle to the Death must continue after this chapter is over. Find out in this two-part separate battles in Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!


	7. The Wiggin Trio and Softon vs a Sannin!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: What's up everybody! I just came here to show you the recap of our first battle to the death. Last time, Sakura, Gasser, and Hatenko faced off with Kabuto. They fought him with all of their strength. Kabuto with who has a Chakra Blade tries to kill Gasser but instead he slashed his collar, which turned him into Baby Gasser, that's right he's back and he's not playing this time. Gasser uses a powerful Fist of the Backwind Attack on his backside which triggers a large stink beam that defeated Kabuto in a flash sending him to the sky. An explosion has been occurred, Baby Gasser went to find out what was going on. Now let's go back when the battle started. When our 3 heroes started to face Kabuto, our other 4 heroes faces off with Orochimaru, a Sannin who looks like a snake! Oh, that's scary. Our heroes are about to face their biggest challenge yet. So Find out today on Kohona Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

*Playing Baka Survivor remix with the Naruto Shippuden Music*

Narrator: Meanwhile in the forest.

*Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto having a stare-off at Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: Well looks like I have to fight you four in order to get back to the Hideout. Bobobo I presume you look like a strong man. How about you join me and together nothing will beat us.

*Bobobo grabs a mic*

Bobobo…Oh, it's been a awfully long time since I been accepted as a friend. Now I finally has someone I can call a friend. It's been my days in high school, everyone called me a freak, a monster because I have gold afro. My four years in high school, I had to became brave and ignored their insults. Finally in college, they tried to ruin my life, by telling me bad things about my family. They want me to drop dead. Since I'm graduated college I was fueled with hatred and sorrow. But now I finally been accepted because I am now have someone to call a friend.

Don Patch: *crying and trying to dry those tears* That was a beautiful story!

Jelly Jiggler: Crying jelly and trying to dry the jelly tears with his lucky hanky* It was the most beautiful thing that I ever saw in my life.

Orochimaru: Yes it's the truly beautiful indeed. Before you join what will you desire?

Bobobo: *looking all serious now* I'm going to annihilate you, Orochimaru and I won't stop until I do.

Orochimaru: So you turned down the offer, seems like I have no choice but to kill you. But before I kill you, let me demonstrate you my power. *Pull his left eye and uses the visions on Don Patch, Bobobo, and Jelly Jiggler*

*In the visions Bobobo died by a fear of stairs, Don Patch is actually doing nothing. And Jelly Jiggler is eaten by a certain boy who likes jelly which will happen soon.*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: That….was…..awesome!

Orochimaru: YOU WEREN'T EVEN SCARED!

Naruto: GIVE SASUKE BACK! *charges at Orochimaru and punches him in the face so hard that he was sent back in a flash*

Orochimaru: *comes back with a snake on his back* Is that all, you're worst than my Sasuke.

Naruto: Don't you dare….talk about Sasuke….like you own him…..ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF ME *An explosion occur*

Don Patch: NARUTO STOP MAKING EXPLOSIONS THAT YOUR OWN THEM ALREADY BECAUSE WE HAVE….*turned into a terrorist* A THOUSAND EXPLOSIVES.

Bobobo: *hits Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler with a 100-Ton Hammer* WHAAAAA!

*The forest has been turned into a wasteland*

*Naruto has turned into a Four-Tailed Form*

Bobobo: Is that Naruto?

Jelly Jiggler: He changed a bit all because of one insult, this kid has problems.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *offended by that insult that Jelly Jiggler did, Naruto slashes Jelly Jiggler with his claw*

Jelly Jiggler: WAAAAAA!

Bobobo, and Don Patch: Jelly Jiggler!

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: … you've been waiting for….

Bobobo: …..Bobobo and Naruto…

Naruto: … the Fortune Tellers!

*Scrunched up at each other*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo, and Naruto: It's one…two…THREE! *shows the viewers their rings of Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: ...You're still get your fortune...

Beauty and Sakura: …At the end of the chapter. *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Back to the Chapter*

Bobobo: Jelly Jiggler! Why…Why did they do to you every single time.

Jelly Jiggler: *gets up* Thank you *sings* That was fun! *the audience claps*

Orochimaru: I can't tell if you incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

Don Patch: *growls* How dare you call us stupid, you're gonna pay! Bobobo it's time for our combined attack! *pulls out Don Patch Sword (a green onion)

Bobobo: Right!

Orochimaru: You have a combined attack, this I gotta see. Then show me your combined attack.

Don Patch: *goes to Bobobo's hand* LET'S DO THIS

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: COMBINED ATTACK: *throws Don Patch to Orochimaru* DON PATCH SWORD ATTACK BARRAGE *hits Orochimaru with his Don Patch Sword*

Bobobo: NARUTO! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ATTACK!

Naruto: *uses his claws to attack Orochimaru head on and then uses his tails to attack Orochimaru like a combo master*

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: SAMBA DANCIN STEPS! Don Patch you're ready!

Don Patch: Yeah

Bobobo and Don Patch: *sings and dances like a samba dancing* SAMBA DANCING, SAMBA DANCING SAMBA DANCING SAMBA DANCING *they dances around Orochimaru* OOLE *Bobobo and Don Patch punches in the gut and his back*

Bobobo and Don Patch: SAMBA DANCING SAMBA DANCING SAMBA DANCING *as they dances close to each other* SAMBA DANCING OOLE *Bobobo attacks first at Don Patch which Don Patch is headed for Orochimaru and then explodes at his face*

Orochimaru: *laughs as his mouth opens large and slowly he's shedding like a snake* Is that you got?

Bobobo: Nope cause me and Naruto has something you don't, Friendship cause Friendship helped them defeat enemies like you.

Bobobo: Naruto I leave him to you make sure to destroy him nice and slow. Don't worry it's your fight so we leave this to you.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *roars loudly and then charges at Orochimaru. He uses his claws to attack Orochimaru but he dodges and uses the Sword of Kusagi but it seems that his attack's on Naruto was ineffective*

Orochimaru: Seems like my attack was ineffective. Hmph maybe I was wrong about you three. Seem like I better step up my game. *summons a giant snake* Now let the fun begins as we fight to the death.

Don Patch: It's time to use my strongest attack ever.

Jelly Jiggler: What is it?

Don Patch: What? You know, the move where I uses my spikes…

Jelly Jiggler: Oh yeah I remember.

Don Patch: But with that snake he's on, I bet that we need to reach him so we attack him but how? Hmm….

Jelly Jiggler: I got it follow my lead. SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: GENERAL JELLY JIGGLER TRAMPOLINE! Now Don Patch while he's attacking Bobobo.

Don Patch: Right *jumps higher on Jelly Jigger as he sent to Orochimaru* Heh I got ya now, what ya going to do about.

Meanwhile, Bobobo was fighting the snake with his nose hairs until he saw Don Patch trying to use an attack at Orochimaru

Bobobo: You're not going to outshine me yet Don Patch and I promise ya! *jumps on the snake and trys to charge at Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: *looks at Don Patch who is about to attack him and Bobobo who also about to attack him too* Seems like a surprise attack won't work on me. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *poofs a clone of Orochimaru*

Don Patch, and Bobobo: Uh oh.

Orochimaru: WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH *Orochimaru and his clone performed the Jutsu at Bobobo and Don Patch by creating a sudden gust of wind so powerful that it blew the two heroes away from them as they fell to the ground*

Bobobo and Don Patch: OOF!

Bobobo: Dang no matter what we throw at him, he counters it with a jutsu. We need someone that we can defeat this one.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *roars as he charges through Orochimaru's giant snake. The Giant Snake uses his tail to whip Naruto, the Four-Tailed Boy swiftly dodges every move of the snake did. He continues to charge at Orochimaru, sharpen his claws and then uses his claws to strike Orochimaru as a combo and then uses the tail to whip him away and lands to ground and grabs the snake's tail and pulls him around until then he threw the giant snake to Orochimaru and then Orochimaru was hit by the Giant Snake and then the giant snake and him fell to the ground creating an explosion.*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: WOW!

Bobobo: So this is the power.

*From the ground the snake has appeared from the ground and it appears to be shedding into the form of Orochimaru. It appears that Orochimaru survived.*

Bobobo: Why you?

Orochimaru: No matter what you do I will always survive, you will never defeat me in that kind of level.

?: I'm not sure of it. Cause I'm here to help.

Bobobo: I know that voice when I heard one.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler saw a helicopter with a certain man holding the roped latter. He wears a yellow and black jacket with the ice cream logo on it's back, black jeans and brown shows with an Ice-Cream Head on it.

?: Hello Bobobo it's been long hasn't it.

Bobobo: Softon!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler *who turned their faces into a playable child face*: Yay! Mr. Swirly Head is back to help us again.

Orochimaru: Another one of your friends, aw how sweet.

Bobobo: How did you get here in this universe and why did you come here?

Softon: First, I don't why I came into this universe and second, Lady Tsunade sent me to accompany you on your journey.

Orochimaru: Tsunade, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. I wonder if she's retired yet.

Softon: Don't push your luck Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade is still the Hokage and I also sent here to help my friends to defeat you.

Orochimaru: Well seems like I gonna have to kill you too.

Softon: Don't push your luck, the battle's just getting started. *is in his battle stance*

Orochimaru: This should be fun.

Softon charges at Orochimaru and uses his Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot to attack him using his fists. Orochimaru dodges each attack and then Softon uses a kick at Orochimaru's face. Then Orochimaru uses close combat at Softon but then Softon too uses close combat to he can clash with Orochimaru with exchange of punches and kicks.

Orochimaru: *Thinking* This guy is different, his power is equal as mine

Softon: Now Bobobo!

Bobobo: WAAAAAH! *punches Orochimaru in the face so hard and then he uses his kick and then uses an uppercut* Ready Softon!

Softon: You bet! Now Orochimaru I think it's time for you to meet Goddess Blabs-a-lot.

Orochimaru: Goddess….Blabs-a-lot, you have a goddess with you.

Softon: That's right. THE SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: JUDGEMENT TIME OF BLABS-A-LOT! *Softon summons mans lavatory from the sky which contains the portal of the home of Blabs-a-lot*

Orochimaru: Where am I? Where did you take me? Explain!

Softon: You're on the palm of Blabs-a-lot. This is where your thoughts came out real and you will receive the punishment. If you don't believe me then look. *points to a certain figure*

Orochimaru: *sees an certain boy with the Sharingan eyes* SASUKE! No Wait it's me when I take Sasuke's body

Softon: This is when you receive your punishment *Goddess Blabs-a-lot moving her arms fast and she's spinning around as Orochimaru has been hit by Blabs-a lot attacks.* I told you you can never defeat Goddess Blabs-a-lot.

Orochimaru: *wipes off blood of his mouth* Seems like I underestimated you. But can you defeat me with you Goddess Blabs-a-lot, Softon.

Softon: I can try, your power is so amazing that the 3 of them couldn't match but we can do teamwork.

Orochimaru: Teamwork?

Softon: Together with our combined powers, you can't even beat us in your condition.

Orochimaru: No you're wrong. *He opens his mouth large and materializes a new body of Orochimaru*

Softon: What? How it can't be but you just almost got beaten with my Super Fist!

Orochimaru: What I told the buffoons that no matter what they do to me, they can never defeat me. I suppose you realized that it's futile now that I can shed my body like a snake.

Bobobo: I'm going to make you pay!

Softon: Bobobo. We can't let him she when he let him, so it's time to use my plan. And facing Orochimaru was incredibly brave or it's the biggest mistake since the producer try to make this chapter. So here's the plan, first we use our combined strength to weaken Orochimaru, and then we're going to use Teamwork to finish off Orochimaru once and for all and also then we're going to use my special move on Orochimaru. Now do you understand?

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler *in their 5 year-old form and playing with toys*: Did you say something Mr. Swirly Head.

Softon: You're not even listening are you?

Bobobo: You don't have to shout at us Softon. We listened to you loud and clear. You ready Don Patch.

Don Patch: Yeah!

Orochimaru: Oh really then I have to use this. FORMATION OF TEN THOUSAND SNAKES! *he uses his mouth to summon ten thousands and the ten thousand snakes releases the swords of Kusanagi in their mouths*

Bobobo: Oh no if we let them hit us we're done for sure.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *uses his roar to produce a shockwave to kill ten thousand of snakes and Orochimaru.*

Orochimaru: Oof! *he falls to ground*

Softon: *Thinking* So this is the nine tails' Four-Tailed Form and that with the tails is Naruto Uzumaki that Lady Tsunade was talking about.

*Flashback*

At the Hidden Leaf Village,

Softon came here in the Hokage's Mansion.

Tsunade: So you're Softon. My name is Tsunade, I'm the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Softon: Nice to meet you Lady Tsunade, what am I here for.

Tsunade: I'm sending you on a mission to help Team 7 and also the Bobobo gang.

Softon: *is shocked and thinking* Bobobo and the others are here too. I thought that I was the only one here.

Tsunade: Seems like you know them too.

Softon: That's right, I helped them in our universe, I'll make sure that I find them.

Tsunade: It's at Tenchi Bridge on north and come on north and still make a north, it's on your right and come on coming until you're there. All Right?

Softon:…Right.

Tsuande: You're dismissed. *

Softon: *about to leave but*

Tsunade: Softon….I must tell you something too.

Softon: What is it Milady?

Tsunade: There is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki who is a jinchuriki of the Nine Tails fox. My other friend Jiraiya seen his 4 forms of the nine tails. If you see the four tails of Naruto, you must stop him understand.

Softon: *Thinking* Seems like a real threat to this universe. *Stops Thinking* Yes, I understand.

Tsunade: You're dismissed.

*Flashback ends*

Softon: *Thinking* If he keeps this up we're finished. We must remain in caution. *Stops Thinking* Bobobo Now!

Bobobo: Right! *grabs Don Patch and throws him to Orochimaru*

Bobobo and Don Patch: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: NOSE HAIR DON PATCH SWORD ATTACK BARRAGE! *uses his nose hairs to turn into (green onion) Twin Don Patch Swords*

Don Patch: *grabs the Twin Nose Hair Don Patch Swords as he heading for Orochimaru* HERE WE GO *attacks Orochimaru with multiple hits of Twin Nose Hair Don Patch Swords*

Orochimaru: ARGH! *As he heading for Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo* Wait? Weren't you with that orange sun?

Jelly Jiggler: Ready, Bobobo?

Bobobo: You betcha!

Jelly Jiggler: Double Man's Fist! *Jelly Jiggler punches Orochimaru in his left cheek and Bobobo punches Orochimaru in the right at the same time as Orochimaru which means a two-blow critical hits and Bobobo loses his left hand and Jelly Jiggler loses his right hand*

Orochimaru: *as he sent for Softon and also Bobobo and eyes bulging out* I THOUGHT YOU'RE WITH THE JELLY ONE?

Softon and Bobobo: THE SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR BLABS-A-LOT: MUTIPLE BLOWS AND NOSE HAIR BLOWS! *her arms turned into 8 arms and 8 nose hairs coming out of the Goddess's nose and then all of the 8 arms and8 nose hairs hits Orochimaru which means a awesome critical hit*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Explosion of the Double Dragon Fang *they uses a odd animation of two dragons destroying Tokyo and then the Two Dragons (Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch) uppercuts Orochimaru as he falls to the ground*

Orochimaru: *Thinking* These guys are different than before I gotta shed my body before it's too late. *starts regurgitating*

Softon: TIME FOR THE SECOND PART OF MY PLAN! DON PATCH!

Don Patch: LEAVE HIM TO ME! DON PATCH SWORD BARRAGE ATTACK!

Orochimaru: SWORD OF KUSANAGI *Don Patch and Orochimaru clashes with swords*

Softon: BOBOBO!

Bobobo: Got it! *flies to space* YHAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: A FALLING METEOR HEADING RIGHT FO YOU! *Bobobo turned into a meteor and is heading for Don Patch and Orochimaru*

Don Patch and Orochimaru: Huh! *The both have been hit by the Meteor Bobobo and create an explosion for no reason*

Softon: JELLY JIGGLER!

Jelly Jiggler: THE SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: MAN'S FIST: *uses the Man's Fist at Orochimaru's gut until…* SPARKLING ENERGY BEAM *he blasted Orochimaru until Orochimaru falls to ground*

Softon: Now for the final part of my plan! ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: *Goddess Blabs-a-lot appears*

Orochimaru: *Gets up from Jelly Jiggler's attack* What? GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT APPEARS AGAIN!

Softon: It isn't the best part just yet. *Goddess Blabs-a-lot arms perform a ritual with her arms. 6 white blue orbs appears by the arms. She left them to space until the white orbs coming down. Aiming at Orochimaru.*  
Softon: THIS IS THE BEST PART, THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! *The White Orbs stands close to each other, forming a circle*

Orochimaru: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

*The 6 Circling white orbs hits the ground, create 6 bigger explosions in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru feels his arms have been eliminated by the 6 explosions, as Orochimaru have been hit by 6 Bigger Explosions*

Softon: THIS IS THE ULTIMATE FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: RITUAL OF THE METEOR SHOWERS OF TOKYO!

*Meanwhile in the Fight between Sakura, Gasser, and Hatenko vs. Kabuto and his army of reanimated dead souls. The Ground is rumbling.*

Sakura: What's going on?

Yamato: *hears news from his clone* A ice-creamed headed man defeated Orochimaru.

Beauty: It must be Mr. Softon. He's helping Bobobo.

Gasser: WAY A GO MR. SOFTON!

*Meanwhile in the Hokage's Mansion, the ground is rumbling too*

Tsunade: *writing all of these paperworks until her sake and her desk is wobbling, then she looks at the window where the explosions occur at Tenchi Bridge* *Thinking* It must be Softon. I hope that everyone is okay.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade did you see that explosion?

Tsunade: I know it's Softon with his Utimate Fist*

Shizune: Ultimate Fist?

Tsunade: …He did it. I knew I could count on him.

*The 6 bigger explosions are gone.*

Softon: *panting heavily*

Bobobo: Softon impressive seems like you've been training.

Softon: Yeah that Ultimate Fist sure took a lot of me but it's over.

Jelly Jiggler: Now's that over how about we go back and go to Orochimaru hid- huh *looks down and see a sword is in his stomach* WAAAA!

Bobobo, Softon, Don Patch: *gasps* Jelly Jiggler!

*Bobobo, Softon, and Don Patch sees the armless and legless Orochimaru stabbing Jelly Jiggler with a sword of Kusanagi in his mouth*

Softon: Orochimaru! He's still alive. But I gave everything I got to the Ultimate Fist.

Orochimaru: I'll tell you one more time no matter what you do you will never ever defeat me in my level. *starts regurgitating and sheds his body to a another new body,* *laughs manically* After all of that attack and your plan is still futile. Seems like you failed Softon. But now this is the end I'm through playing games.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *slashes Orochimaru in half but Orochimaru regenerates but then Naruto punches Orochimaru in the face sending him to the forest. Then he produces the Positive and Negative chakra to create a ball so dense*

Softon: What's he doing?

Four-Tailed: *Then the Ball becomes bigger until it's turn into small size and he ate it. But the Naruto becomes bloated. And Now he fired the Tailed Beast Ball without being compressed and aimed at Orochimaru.*

Orochimaru: So that's his game. SUMMONING: TRIPLE RASHOMON GATES!*summons three big gates to shield Orochimaru but Four-Tailed Naruto uses all of his strength of destroy the gates and Orochimaru. He destroyed the gates and fired at Orochimaru head-on and then the explosion occurred*

*The explosion is gone*

Bobobo: We…we won,

Don Patch: YEAH! WE WON WE WON!

Jelly Jiggler: THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION WOOHOO! *but he received a punch from a certain someone.*

Bobobo: Naruto what did you do that,

Four-Tailed Naruto: *roars loudly at Softon and Bobobo and Don Patch*

Softon: That's not the Naruto you know he's been manipulated by the Nine Tails. We gotta stop him before it's too late. *gets hurt because he used all of his energy to use the Ultimate Fist* Oh no! Since I used all of my energy to fight Orochimaru, I can't fight anymore. Looks like we've done for.

Four-Tailed Naruto: *About to attack the 4 heroes until he was hit by a yellow blast. He recovered his balance and sees Baby Gasser hanging in the trees*

Bobobo: It's Gasser and he's in Baby Mode!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: HOORAY WE'RE SAVED!

Baby Gasser: *Baby Gasser uses two strong punches and a amazing kick to send Four-Tailed Naruto to wall-crash*

Softon: Amazing since Baby Gasser is here to save us, we're going to watch him fight Naruto. GASSER, THAT'S NOT NARUTO, HE'S BEEN MANIPULATED BY THE NINE-TAILS YOU GOTTA STOP HIM!

Baby Gasser: *making baby noises.* *Translating: Naruto, you better leave my friends or I'll have to fight you.*

Four-Tailed Naruto: *roars loudly at Baby Gasser*

Don Patch: Oh yeah! Baby Gasser is going to fight Naruto! Let's cheer him on! GO GASSER! GO GASSER! GOOOOO GASSER!

Baby Gasser: *gets ready to fight*

Four-Tailed Naruto: *gets ready to fight too*

Softon: This will be the most dangerous battle yet. An Outta Control Fist Master vs. A Monster.

* * *

Narrator: Baby Gasser is back to take on Four-Tailed Naruto. It's going to be the biggest Battle to the Death yet in Bobobo History, who will win, Baby Gasser or Four-Tailed Naruto. Let the fight BEGI- Oh hi New Producer.

Author/Producer: Yeah I have decided that I'm going to do the Three- part chapter of the Battle to the Death.

Narrator: It's going to be a change people we're doing the Three-part chapters of the Battle to the Death now.

Author/Producer: Here's your paycheck *gives the paycheck to Narrator*

Narrator: Oh thank you producer I'll make you proud even more. Now let's see I have mone- 500 dollars oh this is my lucky day. I get to watch this awesome Battle to the Death. Oh such glorious day. Who will win the Battle to the Death Match? And Will Yamato, Sakura, Beauty, and Hatenko try to get our other heroes. And what happened to Sai, what's he planning.

Sai: Now's the time to begin my real mission.

Narrator: A real mission what's he talking about. Is he going to complete his real plan, find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's for the Fortune Telling Game!

Bobobo: For those for you who won….you'll get on a date with Sakura Haru-! *gets punched in the face by Sakura*

Sakura *gets angry*: No I am not going on a day by someone! *but calms down* Sorry about that. For those for you who won, you're going to get a invitation to the Village Hidden in the leaves.

Dengaku Man: *gets on Sakura's right shoulder* For those for you who lost…pet the snake, they slithery. *laughs with Sakura*

Sakura, Dengaku Man, and Bobobo: See ya in the next chapter! *waving at the readers*


	8. Final Battle: B Gasser vs FT Naruto!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Author Notes: And remember when I say Naruto and Gasser I mean Four-Tailed Naruto and Baby Gasser. Remember that. Enjoy.

Narrator: What's up guess what it's recap time and this time it's time for the Battle of the Death Recap. *turns on the monitor that sees the pictures and words: Gasser, Hatenko, and Sakura vs. Kabuto* Last Time on Konoha Bobobo, Our 3 heroes put up a fight against Kabuto. He knows that he's losing, he summons dead souls to kill the 3 heroes but they defeated the Deal Soul Army and finishes Kabuto with Teamwork but then he rises back up and tries to kill Gasser but it didn't work. So Gasser turned into Baby Mode and defeated Kabuto with his outta control Fist of the Backwind but there's an explosion in the other 4 heroes headout. Now it's time for the second battle to the death. *Sees an monitor that sees an picture of Don Patch, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, Naruto, and Softon vs. Orochimaru.* Meanwhile, our 4 heroes were having trouble with Orochimaru but then Softon came and helps his friends defeat Orochimaru. He made a plan that involve combined Fist attacks, teamwork, and Softon's Ultimate Fist. There was an explosion by the last attack but Orochimaru survives and tries to kill Jelly Jiggler but Naruto intervenes in his Four-Tailed Form! So Naruto defeats Orochimaru with his Tailed Beast Ball and won. But then Naruto became a senseless monster and tries to attack our 4 heroes until Baby Gasser came and getting ready to fight Four-Tailed Naruto. This is our Final Chapter of the Battle to the Death. This will be the most amazing battle yet and you don't wanna miss you. Are you 1…2….3! Let the Battle Begins!

* * *

*Playing the Baka Survivor remix with Naruto: Shippuden music*

Narrator: Meanwhile in the barren wasteland of the forest.

Softon: it seems like they're about to fight. Do Gasser have a chance against Naruto?

Bobobo: We're about to find cause Beauty is worried of Gasser.

*In the battlefield, two fighters have a stare off ready to pound their fists into each others.*

Baby Gasser: Hmph *starts moving*

Four-Tailed Naruto: *roars and starts moving*

*As the two charged at each other ready to attack each other. And then their fists clashed as they produce a little shockwave. Then they're exchange close combats as they fists and legs clashed at every way. Then they used one more powerful punch to decide who's the winner but then they punched at each other's faces as they send back fast to a wall.*

Softon: Gasser have been hiding his strength since the beginning, did he knew that it was going to happen?

*The Two heroes got up and started charging once again. And then they started combating once again then Gasser delivers an flying kick at Naruto but then half of Naruto's body disappeared and then reappeared on it's back using his claw to attack Gasser but he dodged, then his half of the body disappeared again and then reappeared on another back to attack Gasser but after a few tries he still failed as he disappears and reappears for another attack, Gasser kicked him in the face as he's twirling around and crashed a wall.

Gasser thought he won until a punch delivers in his face and realized it's Naruto. He then tries to charge at Naruto but then he realize that Naruto's half body disappears but he appears in the ground grabbing Naruto and sending him to the forest. Gasser gets up and looks around until Naruto ambushes him but Gasser dodges and uses many Stench Torpedoes at Naruto. The Jinchuriki backs away but then he was tricked and Gasser punched Naruto in the gut so hard that he sends to the other side of the forest next to the mountain. Gasser sat down and relaxed until Naruto's extended arm grabs Gasser. He and Naruto's arm were send to the sky. Gasser knew he had to do something until a thought came up. So he grabbed Naruto's arm and started to do a forward somersault. Naruto was then go to the ground it's like he was dragging until he saw Gasser do a somersault. So he was sent to the sky until Gasser sends him to ground so hard that an exlplosion occurs.*

Sakura: *Gasps and saws the explosion* Naruto….Naruto….Naruto *she's started to cry and yells…* NARUTO!

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto…

Naruto: …The Fortune Tellers!

*Scrunched up each other*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo, and Naruto: It's one…two…THREE! *shows them rings of Bobobo, Don Patch, Beauty, Sakura, Sai and Naruto.*

* * *

Sakura: Don't worry…

Beauty: …you'll still get your fortunes...

Sakura and Beauty: …at the end of the episode. *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Back to the chapter*

Sakura: NARUTO NO YOU CAN'T DIE NOT NOW! *cries uncontrollably*

Beauty: What's wrong with Sakura?

Yamato: She's having a nervous breakdown because of Naruto! We gotta go find Bobobo quickly. *tries to hear his radio transmitter* Where are the Wiggin Trio.

Yamato Clone: They're at the ruin forest where they fought Orochimaru.

Yamato: We'll be right there! Come on Beauty!

Beauty: Right!

Yamato: *grabs Sakura and leaves Tenchi Bridge*

Beauty: *Thinking* This is bad, Sakura is having a nervous breakdown and Gasser and Naruto are fighting and also we're haven't seen Bobobo. This situation is worst than I thought. Gas-can please be okay.

*Meanwhile the Battle*

Gasser: *Lands to ground and makes Baby noises* Translation: That's over with. Huh.

Naruto: *gets up and roars at Gasser*

Gasser: *makes baby noises* Translation: Seems like I'm not done with him yet.

*Gasser and Naruto begins close combat each other fiercely*

Gasser: *uses many stench torpedoes at Naruto but he deflects with ease.*

Naruto: *Uses his claws to attack Gasser but he blocks but his arm is scratched by Naruto's claw.*

The Two heroes then charges at each other again but this time, they concentrates their energy on their fists, and then their fists clashes fiercely this time creating a bigger shockwave that blowing to trees. Gasser bashes Naruto's head and then Naruto punched Gasser in his gut. Naruto uses his tail to hit Gasser in the face and then Gasser kicks Naruto's ribs. Gasser and Naruto uses their punches again but this time, they punched at each other. Naruto uses his tail again to strike Gasser but he grabbed the Jinchuriki's tail and spins around until he throws him to a big rock. Then Naruto comes back and trys to use his tails to wrap Gasser. Gasser bites on Naruto's tail. Naruto's tail unwraps Gasser. So Gasser punched Naruto in the face so hard. Naruto was sent to twenty trees.

Gasser: *panting heavily and then saws something that looks like a ball begin thrown at him until he realized that's an uncompressed Tailed Beast Ball as it hit him that occurs an explosion after it hit him.*

*Naruto came back in a flash and looks around, feeling relieved until he looks in the sky.*

Gasser: *from above he uses a Super Sized Stink Bomb at Naruto that triggers an explosion*

*Meanwhile our 4 heroes watched the explosion*

Softon: So amazing that Gasser can keep up with Naruto.

Don Patch: I never knew that Gasser would be this strong in Baby Mode.

Beauty: Hey Bobobo!

Bobobo: Beauty, and Captain Yamato!

Softon: *looks at Sakura unconscious.* What happened to her.

Yamato: She had a nervous breakdown but she will be okay once this is over.

Softon: Good.

Beauty: What's happening?

Softon: Gasser is fighting Naruto fierce than before. Naruto is about to fight fierce too.

Beauty: I hope the two are all right.

*Gasser and Naruto are combating each other more fierce than before Naruto dodges Gasser's stench bomb and uses his tail to scratch Gasser but he dodges uses Stink Bombs to blind Naruto. Then Gasser uses this opportunity to punch Naruto so hard that he was sent to Bobobo and the others' location.*

Sakura: *starts to wake up until Naruto was getting out of the hole of the wall and gasps to see that Naruto is in his Four-Tailed Form*

Gasser: *panting harder*

Sakura: Naruto…Naruto is that you? *She realizes that it is not Naruto anymore but she runs to Naruto, crying.* NARUTO DON'T WORRY I GET SASUKE BACK PLEASE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT ANYMORE PLEASE I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!

Naruto: *doesn't listen and uses his tail to attack Sakura until Gasser appears and catches his tail*

Gasser: *makes Baby noises* Translation: No one hurts my friends. I'm going to make you pay and turn you back to normal. *charges up once more*

Naruto: *gets mad and roars madly at Gasser and charges up once more*

Softon: Naruto and Gasser's enormous chakra rises up off the roofs. This is going to be the biggest battle of their lives. Everyone get out of here NOW! *everyone runs from Gasser and Naruto's dangerous battle.*

Naruto and Gasser: *jumps to the sky and combats each other more dangerous than before. Naruto grabs Gasser but he blocks it and punches Naruto in the face. Naruto kicked Gasser in the back. Gasser is hit and use a stink bomb at Naruto. Naruto dodges it with ease and tries to hit Gasser with his tail but he grabs and uses his Stink Blade to slash Naruto's left leg and Naruto kicks Gasser's right arm so hard that it breaks.*

Naruto and Gasser: *They give their all of their energy to their fists and then charges at each other with each force and power. They used their fists to clash so hard that triggers an explosion around the Land of Fire*

*Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village*

Tsunade: *Looking at the window, seeing the explosion is coming to the Village* Of course I feel their chakra from far away. I never see something like this before. I hope that everyone is okay on their mission.

*Back at the battle*

*Both of our heroes lands to ground*

*Everyone comes back to the battlefield seeing Naruto and Gasser being injured*

Softon: *Thinking* I don't know how long Naruto and Gasser can keep much longer but we're wasting time on this mission we gotta hurry and complete our mission.

Naruto: *starts producing positive and negative chakra from his body and turned into one bigger ball.*

Gasser: *starts producing stink balls from his behind and turned into one bigger ball like Naruto's*

Naruto: *then the ball gets small and eats the ball*

Gasser: *does the same too*

Naruto and Gasser: *Then they both fired their Tailed Beast Ball being compressed and two attacks clashes*

Softon: It's time that we need to cover up our faces quickly now. *everyone covers their faces in time*

Naruto: *uses every bit of his strength at Gasser*

Gasser: *tries to think of his friends, his friends from Pupu City and enemies from the Hair Hunter Kingdom and then it opened up he thinks about Beauty and Beauty only and then he found his strength and uses every inch of his power to defeat Gasser and the blast aimed straight for Naruto.*

Naruto: *roars louder than before as he been defeated by Gasser's Stink Beast Ball as he turning back to normal but his skin is injured from the Nine Tails transformation.*

*Then the skies have turned back to normal as Baby Gasser fainted from all of the power he used in that Ultimate Fist Attack.*

Yamato: He defeated the Nine Tails without me doing anything to them. So he impressed me a lot today.

Bobobo: Gasser won YAY!

Don Patch: I knew he had it in him.

Softon: *so the Nine Tails Seal have been activated for now*

Jelly Jiggler: I don't think that Gasser isn't okay.

Sakura: I got them leave them to me. *Tries to heal the two heroes' injuries but she can't do it because the injuries are too strong for her to heal.* I can't do it. I'm trying to heal their injuries but the bruises on them are too much. They're getting harder and harder.

Softon: I'll do it.

Beauty: You can? How?

Softon: While I was training, I learned how to use the Fist to heal people. I mastered it so I uses it for emergencies. So let me do it. *Sakura moves for Softon to focus* SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: ETERNAL HEAL! *heals Gasser and Naruto completely.*

Sakura: Amazing their injuries are gone. How did you do that.

Softon: I used this Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot to heal them completely but they don't heal forever. I told you I used it for emergencies. I think you better put that collar back on him Beauty.

Beauty: Right! *puts the collar back on Gasser's neck*

Gasser: *wakes up* Huh what happened and what happened to you guys I was fighting Kabuto until he tries to kill me with his Chakra Blade.

Yamato: You mean you don't remember what happened to you.

Gasser: Uh no.

Yamato: *Thinking* He don't remembered the whole thing*

Naruto: *wakes up completely* Huh what happened?

Sakura: *hugs Naruto* I'm so glad that you're all right.

Naruto: What happened did Sai did this to you. Did he say Ugly?

Don Patch: Or maybe Stupid?

Jelly Jiggler: Or maybe he called you Monster Strength?

Sakura: No he didn't say that thanks for asking. *then turns to Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler* But I heard those words of someone's mouth so WHO WAS IT?

Don Patch: Jelly Jiggler said that mean words to you.

Jelly Jiggler: WHAT?

Sakura: *Punches Don Patch to the sky* SO IT WAS YOU!

Don Patch: HOW DOES SHE KNOW? WAHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Huh what happened to this place.

Softon: Orochimaru knocked you out and started fighting Bobobo and the rest of us.

Yamato: *whispers to Softon* Nice save.

Softon: *whispers back to Yamato* It was easy.

Naruto: Oh where's Sai anyway.

Yamato: My clone is following him. So he'll contact us as soon as we head out.

*Meanwhile at the forest*

Kabuto: *in his injuries and damaged clothes*: Seems like you're back.

Orochimaru: It was fun while it lasted and what happened to you it's like that you've been beat up by someone.

Kabuto: It's that White-haired brat from Tenchi Bridge, he defeated me with his Backwind powers.

Orochimaru: Seems like the enemy has got the best of us. Hmm *senses someone*

Kabuto: *activates his Chakra Blade*: Who's there show yourself.

?: *walks to them revealed as none other than Sai.*

Sai: You're Orochimaru correct.

Orochimaru: I remember you, you're with the pups are you?

Sai: I have sent here to negotiate with you by Danzo.

Orochimaru: So that old man is still alive I see but I don't seeing the big picture. And how do I know that you're one of us.

Sai: *hands out a folder to Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: Alright, I'm convinced. Let's head out back to the hideout and strategize our plan a little more. *starts jumping branches to the hideout.*

Sai and Kabuto: *follows Orochimaru*

Yamato clone: *hears everyone and contacts to Yamato*

*Meanwhile at the ruined land of the forest*

Yamato: Yeah I see. Understood I'll meet you right at the hideout. Everyone I found out where the Hideout's at.

Bobobo: Good so shall we go now *in traveler's clothes* Cause I am waiting for ADVENTURE!

Beauty: *eyes bulging out* CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND FOR ONCE!

Yamato: And also I found out that Sai is with Orochimaru now.

*Everyone gasped at the information that Yamato given them*

* * *

Narrator: The Battle to the Death Three-chapter part is over. and it looks like Sai's real mission has been revealed. Will Sai completes his real mission or the Gang stop his plans? And also will they retrieve Naruto and Sakura's teammate or not. Will all these answers find out? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling Game!

Bobobo: For those of you who won…you're about to get the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo DVD featured the Battle to the Death Episodes. For those of you who lost… you're about to get beat by Baby Gasser and trust me he's not stinking around.

Sakura: Bobobo wait I have urgent news to make!

Bobobo: What's the urgent news.

Sakura: We're about to have a movie story featuring us. So we need one lucky winner to be on the movie story. So those of you who read our story, we're present the "Find a lucky star for the new movie story." Contest. Find out who's the lucky winner this August to be in the movie story. Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Stone of the Full Moon. Whoever will be the protagonist along side the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven will get a lucky prize. So check on Superluxray's forum to find out what were doing.

Dengaku Man: And I'm going to be on a movie story too.

Bobobo: So don't forget to read and review everyday we'll see you at the next chapter.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Sakura: Bye! *waving at the readers*


	9. The Gang's Travel to the Hideout

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: Hey everybody, the Battle of the Death is over, yeah I know sucks isn't it. Well we will do the Battle of the Death in the future soon. As we left off, Baby Gasser faced off Four-Tailed Naruto. The two put up a good fight but then these two powered up and fought fiercely as warriors but when Naruto and Gasser uses their best attack to settle this once and for all, Gasser was the victor and defeated Naruto and turned him back to normal. Oh and have I mention that Sakura is worried about Naruto and tried to convince him to stop but it didn't work. Wow is she a sucker. Sakura: I HEARD THAT! Narrator: Wait how did you get here? Sakura: DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS! Narrator: I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'll do anything ANYTHING! Sakura: Anything? Narrator: YES ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Sakura: All right how about you get back to the recap right now. Narrator: Oh Thank you, I'll try. Meanwhile Sai went to Orochimaru to negotiate. What's he planning to do and will our heroes try to stop Sai or fail? Find out in this Chapter in Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

*starts playing Baka Survivor remix with Naruto Shippuden Music*

*Meanwhile in the Ruined Land of the Forest*

Yamato: Seems like Sai was with Orochimaru.

Beauty: Is he taken Hostage or something?

Yamato: No. I think he was doing his own mission that includes Orochimaru. He had a top-secret document that features all of Anbu Black-ops. But he wasn't here by himself. He was sent by someone else.

Gasser: Wait Tsunade once told me that Sai was with an organization named ROOT led by a guy named Danzo Shimura. Maybe he was sent by that guy.

Yamato: You made be right. Tsunade suspected that too. She enlisted me to keep an eye on Sai. She was right after all.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Yamato: Danzo and Orochimaru must be close terms with each other. Sai had made contact by Orochimaru on Danzo's behalf, meaning…

Bobobo: Meaning what?

Yamato: Danzo and Orochimaru might be planning a second invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village.

*Everyone is shocked by the Yamato's meaning*

Beauty: But why?! Why do Danzo want to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village for?!

Naruto: What did the Leaf Village did to him?!

Yamato: The Council didn't made him Hokage. So he decided that he want to gain the title of Hokage by himself. When Tsunade was declared the Fifth Hokage, he had madly calm, so today he gave Sai his real mission during this mission, which Sai made contact with Orochimaru.

Gasser: But what happens if Sai's mission is complete?

Yamato: Danzo will invade the Hidden Leaf Village, defeats Lady Tsunade and appointed himself as the Sixth Hokage, meaning he will try to have a bad future to the Hidden Leaf Village.

*Everyone is shocked …again*

Naruto: I won't allow that to happen. Not ever! I will stop Sai to save the Hidden Leaf Village and then find Sasuke and bring him back. I won't give up THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!

Bobobo: I'll do it too. Cause I want to end his plan anyway and also I'm going to stop Orochimaru and bring an end to his terror!

Gasser: Yeah I agree with Bobobo! If he's going, I'm going!

Beauty: Orochimaru wished that he haven't met us.

Bobobo: Then it is…

Naruto: …decided!

Bobobo and Naruto: LET'S DO THIS!

Everyone (except Yamato, Softon, Hatenko): YEAH! *put their fists in the air*

Hatenko: This should be fun.

Yamato: Seems like they're ready for this.

Softon: Good cause I've been waiting for a battle like this.

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for...

Bobobo: …Bobobo…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, Bobobo, Naruto: EVERYONE GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo, and Naruto: IT'S ONE…TWO….THREE! *shows the readers rings of Naruto Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty, and Don Patch*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: …you'll still get your fortunes…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Now back to the chapter*

Yamato: Okay there's almost there at the Hideout. We're gotta hurry and try to stop Sai and get Sasuke back.

Bobobo and Naruto: Right!

*Team Seven and Bobobo Gang pursuits Orochimaru and the other two. Team Seven was jumping each branch (that what ninjas do) while Bobobo gang runs to follow Team Seven and pursuits Orochimaru and the other two*

Bobobo: Why can't I jump branches like these three do.

Softon: Cause we're not in this universe, in fact we didn't learn how to jump branch after branch, so just shut up and try to catch up with them.

Don Patch: *growls* Man I'm tired.

Jelly Jiggler: Don't give up yet Don Patch we're right on their tails, actually they don't have tails it's just an expression that many people d-*

Don Patch: I get it. Just shut up.

Beauty: *falls to the ground* I can't rest yet. I still gotta run. *panting*

Gasser: Huh *stops and starts running to Beauty's location* Beauty are you alright?

Beauty: I'm fine, I'll just fell. Don't worry about me I'll be okay.

Gasser: Okay. *starts running back to catch up with the Gang and Beauty follows too*

*Meanwhile at the other side of the forest*

Orochimaru: Kabuto, must we wait for you to clean your tools?

Kabuto: I gotta wash them; if I don't then the tools will get stale and can't cut anymore.

Orochimaru: Well hurry up I need my medicine.

*Sai was looking for his drawing book in his bag but he notices it's gone.*

Sai: I must have dropped while I was going with Orochimaru.

*But they haven't notice the clone of Yamato*

Clone Yamato: They're taking a rest, shall we strike them.*

*Meanwhile at the Gang's location*

Yamato: Good now we can rest if they're on the move again, contact me understand.

Clone Yamato *in transmitter*: Understood.

Yamato: Guys Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai are taking a break. So that means we can take a rest too.

*So Team Seven and Bobobo Gang take a rest. While they're taking a rest, Sakura was healing her wound from Four-Tails Naruto's attack. Also meanwhile Bobobo, Don patch, and Jelly Jiggler is having snack time while smooth jazz is playing*

Don Patch: I'm so glad that you picked up some snacks along the way Bobobo.

Bobobo (with lipstick on): Well you know me, with all of that restless running, I bought snacks for all for us to share.

Jelly Jiggler: That cookie was delicious, thank you Bobobo.

*Naruto walks up to Captain Yamato while the Wiggin Trio singing Snack Time again and again*

Naruto: Captain Yamato, what's wrong with Sakura. And also her wound, who did this to her?

Yamato: You wanna know the truth?

Naruto: Um yeah I guess.

Yamato: It was you Naruto, you hurt Sakura.

Naruto: *is shocked by the truth*

Yamato: And also you battled Gasser in Baby Mode. While you were in the Nine Tails' Fourth Tail form. You've started rampaging including the Bobobo Gang and us until Gasser came in Baby Mode and battled you to the death until he defeated you with every bit of his strength left And now here you are. But you knew that you needed the Nine Tails' help. And now let me give oyu the advice. If you want to see Sasuke, see him with your eyes, not the Nine Tails'…If you want to save Sakura and all around you, save them with your own strength, not the Nine Tails'. Understand.

Naruto: Right.

Bobobo: Oh Naruto, I got Ramen.

Naruto: *runs to Wiggin Trio's location and sits in the ground and starts eating Ramen*

*Meanwhile Sakura is reading Sai's drawing book that she gotten from the ground*

Sakura: *she's flipping every page that Sai draw* Huh, weren't that weapon that the samurai had but why did that black-haired boy got it. Maybe every time that he defeated each enemy, he acquire their armors and weapons. And also *flips the back cover* It's that white-haired boy too. He also got the same weapons and armors that the enemies have. But what about the center of the book? *flips to the center of the book and discovers that it's written nothing.* Sai didn't finish it yet. What does that mean?

Yamato: *turns on the seed transmitter* What is it?

*Meanwhile at the Clone Yamato's location*

Clone Yamato: They're on the move again, and heading to the Hideout in Full Speed giving minutes before they arrive.

*Back at the Gang's Location*

Yamato: Right we're be right there. Okay guys, they're on the move again Break's over.

*Snack Time is over for the Wigging Trio and Naruto*

Don Patch: Whew I am stuffed.

Naruto: That's the best ramen I ever tasted.

Bobobo *all serious now*: Okay now we're heading to Orochimaru's Hideout no breaks. *he cracks his knuckles*

*Everyone gets up*

Bobobo: Alright…

Bobobo and Naruto: Let's go *the two main characters started running with the others following*

*In 2 minutes Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai arrives before the gang do.*

Orochimaru: Sai will you come with us to see Sasuke.

Sai: Yes I will.

Orochimaru: Good then follow us.

*Orochimaru and Kabuto went inside of the hideout with Sai following them*

* 5 minutes later the Gnag arrives*

Bobobo: We're here.

Gasser: This is where the battle begins. Who knows what's in there.

Softon: Bobobo, Naruto it's time.

Naruto: Right.

Naruto and Bobobo: OROCHIMARU'S GONNA PAY!

*The screen shows everyone 's their "All Ready" face, one by one*

Naruto and Bobobo: LET'S GO! *they all ran inside of the hideout.*

Orochimaru: We're here. Sasuke we're back.

*the screen zooms in to Sasuke's silhouette face, showing the readers the Sharingan.*

Sasuke: You're late.

Narrator: Wow this is getting much good than I thought. Sai have finally encounter Sasuke. What will Sai do and also will Sai's mission succeeds?! What about Bobobo, Naruto and the others. Will they stop Orochimaru, Sai and Kabuto, will they bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village. THERE'S SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT WILL REVEAL THE STORY AHEAD! Sakura: HEY DON'T REVEAL THE SPOILERS TO THE READERS! Narrator: Sorry Ms. Haruno it won't happen again. Will they complete their mission?! Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won…you've invited to the Wiggin Trio's Snack Time! For those for you who lost…you're gonna get ambush by Sai's painting, and dangerous animals.

Sakura: And also don't forget about the "Pick the Lucky Star in the movie story" Contest. For those for you who have recently reviewed us, you are contestants for the Contest. And if we made 1,000 hits, we're going to make the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Aftermath Story Oneshot. And try to PM SuperLuxray if you got time left. And we also getting guest starts from Super Luxray's other stories and other anime stars from other animes.

Dengaku Man: And don't forget whether if you win or lose, you will think that you've tried your best and you hope that you will win next year.

Bobobo, Sakura and Dengaku Man: See ya in the next chapter! *waving at the readers*


	10. The Shocking Truth of Sai! Infiltration!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: Hello Dudes and dudettes. I am here on my own life because Ms. Haruno eventually kidnapped me and wants me to do a recap maybe because the new producer told her to because I got a day off by someone bigger than the new producer. Sakura: You idiot, it's just someone who fakes about being a boss of this story, so Bobobo Industry fired him and took him to jail. Narrator: WHAT?! I BEEN TRICKED BY A LOWLIFE! THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! GOOD THING THAT HE'S IN JAIL! Sakura: GET ON WITH THE RECAP! Narrator: Yes Ms. Haruno. Last time on Konoha Bobobo, Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang pursues Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sai after revealing the truth of Sai's real mission and Danzo's real goal. Meanwhile They were taking a break, The Wiggin Trio is having a snack time, Sakura is just looking at Sai's drawing book that he dropped during his meeting with Orochimaru. Then the Orochimaru, and the other 2 arrived and met with Sasuke. Bobobo and the others arrived and went in the Hideout. This will be the biggest battle yet so don't miss it. Will Bobobo, Naruto and his gang bring an end to Sai's mission or will he succeeds? Will Bobobo and the others bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village? Find out in this exciting and sneaky of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

*Playing Baka Survivor remix with Naruto Shippuden Music*

*Meanwhile*

Bobobo: EHH! OROCHIMARU YOU'RE DEAD TO US!

Yamato: Wait everyone. We can't barge in this place. We must be sneaky come follow me.

Bobobo: But why?! I want to end Orochimaru's reign of terror! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DO IT! HAAAAA! *hits Jelly Jiggler with a harisen*

Jelly Jiggler: Why me?

Yamato: Because…(uses the scary face on Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto) if we barge in this hideout, we will be ambush and be dead in a matter of seconds. Now you don't want that. Do you?

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: *is scared of Yamato's scary face* N-no we d-d-d-d-don't w-want t-t-t-that!

Gasser: *reacting* HE'S CREEPY THAN THAT GUY I SAW!

*Flashback*

*While Naruto and Sakura were touring the Bobobo gang, they saw Team Kurenai running on an errand*

Naruto: Is that… HEY!

Kiba: Hey it's Naruto *runs up to Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the Bobobo Gang* Long time no see. I haven't seen you in 2 and half years.

Naruto: Yeah I know Training's been crazy for me in the last two and a half years. And Hinata…wow you've changed too.

Hinata: Umm Naruto… Hi…long time no see.

Naruto: Wow your body is quite um…se- *gets pounded in the head*

Sakura: DON'T TELL HER LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!

Kiba: Who's those guys?

Beauty: Oh Hi I'm Beauty, nice to meet you.

Kiba: Wow Beauty's your name, well I'm enchanted by your beauty.

Beauty: Oh stop.

Gasser: Why you. *about to use stench torpedo until Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch stops him*

Naruto: And also hey…um…ummmm…

Shino: You should try to remember your friends' name or else their feelings get hurt.

Gasser: *reacting* HE'S CREEPY!

*Flashback ends*

Gasser: Now I know I will never ever react to creepy people again.

Beauty: Um Gas-can what are you taking about?

Gasser: Oh I'm just talking about things that's all.

Yamato: Now please follow me.

Everyone: *follows Yamato*

*Meanwhile inside of Orochimaru's hideout*

*the three encountered silhouette Sasuke*

Sasuke: You're late. Orochimaru…did you forget about how you said about teaching me a new jutsu.

Kabuto: Sasuke, you failed to mind your mouth as always.

Orochimaru: Please calm yourselves. Instead of your training, I have a little present for you. This is Sai, he's an shinobi like you from the Hidden Leaf Village. I figured that you can bathe yourself with nostalgia, talking about your old village.

Sai: Hello, my name is Sai, and you must be Sasuke Uchiha..

Sasuke: Get lost.

Sai: Even when I'm forced myself to smile. I end up being hated and Naruto didn't seem to care much for me the whole time too.

Sasuke: *opens sharingan*

Sai: But in comparison to Naruto, I think that I might get along with you.

Sasuke: *shows Sai the full extent of the Sharingan, allows Sai to see the sharingan with many visions of dead Sai.*

Sai: *steps back and fell with his bottom*

Kabuto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: *closes his Sharingan eyes*

Sai: Sweat? I supposed to have no feelings. Yet by just looking into his eyes…does that mean that I fear Sasuke, deep within my heart, despite begin unable to recognize it myself. With this much power, Naruto and Bobobo might not be able to defeat him with that kind of power.

Orochimaru: It's not an good idea to tease Sasuke too much. He's much harder to deal with than I am.

Sasuke: I don't care to trash like him. Orochimaru, let's get to training now.

Sai: Naruto has told me great things about you. It seems he's been looking for you all this time. For the last two and a half years.

Sasuke: Oh yeah…I guess I do remember someone like that. We're going Orochimaru.

Sai: Naruto considers you like his own brother. That's what Sakura told me that.

Sasuke: As far as brothers. There is a certain brother that I want to kill. *disappears*

Orochimaru: Anyhow, I'll be leaving too. Kabuto uses this to compile a complete data. *gives the document to Kabuto*

Kabuto: *opens the document and shocked* these are…Anbu, the Hokage's personal troop division…these are copies of their profiles of their members. There's seem to be the real thing.

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto's…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids…

Bobobo, and Naruto: …it's 1…2…3! *shows rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty and Don Patch*

* * *

Sakura: Don't Worry…

Beauty: …you're still get your fortune…

Sakura and Beauty: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Meanwhile in the barren wasteland that filled with rocks.*

Clone Yamato: There below the rocks. It's perfect for an entrance.

Bobobo: So we're going to sneak in the Hideout and find Sai and Sasuke.

Yamato: That's right.

*Don Patch, Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler are turned into ninjas*

Bobobo: Well let's do this.

Don Patch: Cause we're Ninjas.

Jelly Jiggler: And we're dangerous.

Beauty and Sakura: *eyes bulging out and reacting* OH MY GOD YOU CANNONT BE SERIOUS!

Bobobo and Naruto: Alright let's go *about to go until Yamato stops them*

*Clone Yamato is sucked into Yamato's hand and turned into a seed transmitter*

Yamato: Here you can go after you swallow this, Naruto and Bobobo.

Bobobo: Are you expecting us to eat it.

Yamato: That's right.

Bobobo: Fine by me *eats the seed transmitter*

Yamato: Here's many for all of you.

Yamato: Even if we're separated, with these inside of you, I'll be able to locate you immediately.

Sakura: What's this?

Yamato: Those seeds are tracking devices; they're tools of mine that only responds of my chakra.

Beauty: Oh yeah, so that's mean we'll be able to contact you right.

Yamato: That's right.

*2 minutes later, everyone swallowed the seeds*

Yamato: Alright let's go.

Naruto: Right!

Bobobo: Let's do this.

Yamato: Alright, we'll conduct the infiltration in file, me, then Sakura and Beauty, then the rest of you in the rear.

Beauty: What's our method's in infiltration?

Yamato: Well Miss Beauty, we're taking this by the book, so we use an technique to approach within the ground.

Naruto: It's time…I finally found you at last, Sasuke.

*Meanwhile in Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto and Sai walks to a room. Kabuto walks to the door and opens it.*

Kabuto: Come inside. *goes inside and Sai follows* This will be your new room. Make sure not to mess it up. We expect you to quietly behave yourself in here. If something comes up we will call on you.

Sai: *realizes that Kabuto is about to lock the door.*

Kabuto: Sorry to do this, but I'm going to keep this locked from the outside. Well you're.. you're understand *locks the door shut*

Sai:…

*Meanwhile underground*

Yamato: *touchs a solid rock that leads to the Hideout* Just as I thought, seems their hideout is surrounded by rock.

Naruto: Don't worry, I'll bust it out with my Rasengan.

Sakura: Hold on if you use a showy juts, they're gonna know us.

Yamato: Infiltration requires silence. *sees an small crack* It's for this kind of hard rock in particular. That if you apply just a little force to a small crack. *uses his finger to push a small crack as the wall begins to break and reveals a block of wood.* See just as I thought. *gets in the Hideout as the others follows too.*

Don Patch, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler: Good now we can separate and find Sai first*

Yamato: Wait we must be together to find Sai.

Don Patch: Did you said separate?

Yamato: No I mean Together.

Don Patch: Okay Separate it is.

Sakura: Did you hear what Captain Yamato said?!

Don Patch: He said Separate.

Sakura: No he said Together

Don Patch: He said you're ugly?

Sakura: Keep talking stupid.

Don Patch: No time must find Sai.

*The Wiggin Trio started running like a certain hedgehog/ninja to find Sai even they don't know where he is.*

Sakura: Ehh. Idiots.

Yamato: *closes eyes, trying to find Sai* Got him. Let's go. *runs to Sai's location*

Everyone: *follows*

Beauty: Don't worry Sakura, they did that all of the time.

*The Wiggin Ninja Trio are speeding around to find Sai but they were so fast they ran into Kabuto. But everything is in Slow-mo except Don Patch.*

Don Patch: YOU SUCK BOOGERS!

*Everything is normal again as Kabuto did not saw the Wiggin Ninja Trio*

*a mirror is on the floor, maybe trying to sneak without knowing the enemy.*

Yamato: All clear, let's go. *starts running with everyone*

Kabuto: Okay I think it's time that I get to the Anbu Black Ops Document. If I keep this up, I'll probably be told how someone with an "A" Blood Type would be a better servant.

Sai: *is flipping pages of the book until a click comes, he puts the book in his bag and found out no other than Yamato and the rest of Team Seven and Bobobo gang. The Wiggin Trio came here and faces Sai.*

Bobobo: There he is, get him. *The Three Ninjas surrounds Sai and started Attacking but Sai dodges and and uses his tanto to slashes the Wiggin Ninja Trio around and around until he stops and puts back his Tanto and Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler is cut up into pieces. And then they stack up into each other.

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: That hurt.

Beauty and Sakura: You deserved it.

Sakura: Oh Sai here *hands out the book to Sai.* I think it's yours.

Sai: *grabs the book from Sakura.* Thank you.

Sakura: You're under Danzo's orders right? Danzo's planning something though he's working with Orochimaru. You were chosen as a Go-between.

Yamato: He's planning a second destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. Part two of it, right?

Sai: *smiles again* No, actually-

Naruto: WE ALL ALREADY KNOW THAT YOUR SMILES ARE FAKE! AND THE SAME GOES FOR THE LIES YOU FORCE THROUGH THEM!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T JUST GO BEING IN THIS TEAM AND INSULT OUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT!

Sai: My mission ended in failure, the moment you found me. I'm not going to take care of all of you all by myself, so…

Naruto: Why you…

Sai: In order to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, I was able to gain Orochimaru's favor, thus giving us a chance for us to ally with him. That was my true mission.

Yamato: *pulls out Kunai* Keep talking, tell us everything you know.

Naruto: You…do you even know what that means?!

Beauty: Many people will die if Danzo allow that to happ-

Sai: That's not everything… I was also to supposed to secretly transmit informations on Orochimaru to Danzo. In other words, I was also assigned a mission to Espionage.

Sakura: So that's why you ally yourself with Orochimaru, and then outwit him in the end, such a dangerous mission.

Sai: Once the Leaf Village falls, Orochimaru is guaranteed to betray us all in the end, after all. My mission was indeed to allow us to always one step ahead of him.

Beauty: Obviously, he wants to make Konoha his own. And you, on your own, were assigned a mission to make that possible.

Sai: I was singled out due to the special abilities I have. The Ink I write with become small living animals and protecting themselves from harm. They carry the information out to their destination.

Sakura: If the Leaf Village becomes a stage of battle again, countless people will die!

Beauty: What you're trying to do will bring very real consequences! Do you even understand that?!

Sai: No, I just follow my orders.

Sakura: Sai…you're

Sai: Just to let you know, Sai is just a name that was assigned to me merely for the purposes of this mission. I am nothing but a tool for Danzo. I don't really exist. As such, no matter what you say to me, it means nothing.

Sakura: In that case, tell me why you care so much about that book you carry and the two children in the covers, that's you and your brother, right? You carry that because it's the only thing left that proves you really do exist… am I not right? You didn't manage to get rid of your emotions, despite what you say…even for us shinobi, abandoning our emotions is completely impossible.

Sai: Please explain, why would carrying this picture book, serves to prove my existence?

Sakura: Do you understand why? It's because your bonds with your brother is very important to you! The reality is you don't want to erase the bonds between you and your brother.

Sai: …bonds…

Yamato: Sorry but she took a little peek in the book. The Picture of the two in the center are the only ones that didn't finished. Judging from the book, you would end up fighting your brother on those center pages. I know that you were a part of Anbu ROOTS. I know that Danzo given you special training to relieve your feelings, training identical of that of the forsaken tradition. That were once practiced in the village of the Bloody Mist, Kirigakure. Sai, your brother was killed by none other than…

Sai: You're wrong. I had intended to give this to my brother. But just when I about to complete, my brother… he died of illness. We weren't connected by blood. But he did compliment my drawings quite a bit. Roots is filled with a great number of children that had been separated from their families due to battles and I became close to one of those children, calling him my brother. About this picture book, the picture that I wanted to show my brother the most, the one with the center, after my brother died, I just can't seem to remember what was I'm planning on drawing.

Gasser: You recruited to Team 7 by Danzo, doing a mission while doing your true mission, betrayed us and joined Orochimaru and plotting on a second destruction of Hidden Leaf Village while you sat here and do nothing. You're nothing but trash *heading to Sai, creates his Stink Blade* You are a human being, you should have a life while you're an ninja. You better enjoy life while you're at it, cause it's not going to last forever. I knew you would betray us from the second I met you. *points his Stink Blade at Sai* Even if you decide to join us back, I will never accept you as team and if you try to betray us again, hurt our friends and even hurt Beauty, I'll end you, remember that.

Sai: So all of your finally crack the case, huh especially you Gasser.

Gasser: … Can you please capture him? He makes me sick.

Kabuto: *runs to Sai's room and unlocks the door but Sai mysteriously vanished

*Meanwhile in the barren wasteland*

Softon: I think it's best that we tie you into ropes so you can't escape.

Yamato: Unfortunately Sai, we're going have to leave you here with my clone watching you. Now to get back where we came here from, it's time to get Sasuke!

Sai: It'll be better if you gave up, now.

Bobobo: What?!

Sai: I met Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura: *gasps*

Sai: Orochimaru is always with Sasuke, if you continue to go after him, the best you'll manage is to be torn into pieces and turn into Guinea Pigs.

Jelly Jiggler: Did you say Guinea Pigs?! *turned into a Guinea Pig*

Sakura: *with half-lidded eyes* Please stop fooling around this is serious.

Sai: Besides…Sakura said that you care for Sasuke as though he was your own brother, but he said that he doesn't care about you anymore and despite that do you really intend to face Orochimaru, just for him. You're going to put your life on the line to bring him back? But why, it's not like you've been ordered to do this.

Bobobo: Everyone used to do this, when they put their life on the line to bring someone back including us. We're doing this for Naruto's wishes. So I had no choice but to follow his orders.

Naruto: Way back, when I used to hate Sasuke but once when I got used to being with him I realized that he's really fun to be around with. He's the person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence. Sasuke is my friend, and he represents bonds that I waited so long to receive , so that's why…

Sai: Still, that's not the reason… not if it means facing someone like Orochimaru…

Naruto: If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death. If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death. If my eyes get ripped out, I'll just curse him to death. Even if it means getting torn to pieces, I'm going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru, NO MATTER WHAT!

Jelly Jiggler: Maybe he might be setting a trap for us.

Gasser: *grunts madly* These guys are toying with us, you see what they can do.

Beauty: Gasser and Naruto is right, whatever it takes, we gotta get rid of him and get Sasuke back.

Bobobo: You're right, he made the same mistake he shouldn't have. HE MADE ME ANGRY!

Everyone: YEAH!

Yamato: Once my clone is ready, we're going.

*Yamato, Naruto and Sakura senses something*

Yamato: EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! *everyone notices many kunais have been thrown to the floor as they moved out of the way.*

Kabuto: Sai, judging from your situation, it seems like you've been captured.

Bobobo: KABUTO!

Kabuto: Since it doesn't seem that you've betrayed us. I trusted you for now.

Gasser: *grunts madly* YOU JUST DOESN'T GIVE UP! DO YOU?!

Kabuto: I came back healing from our last battle, but this time you won't be so lucky.

Hatenko: Seems like you'll still need a lesson. I'll make sure that you don't get up.

Sakura: It seems we're going have to defeat you again.

Kabuto: *uses his Chakra Blade to free Sai*

Naruto: If you two are going to stand in my way, then I won't hold back!

Softon: *walks in Naruto, Sakura, Gasser, and Hatenko*

Gasser: Mr. Softon?

Softon: Leave him to me, I'll end this quickly.

Sakura: But Mr. Softon-

Softon: Don't worry I'll make this quick. *gets in battle stance*

*Plays Softon's theme music*

Kabuto: Seems like you will be my opponent.

Softon: *charges at Kabuto* SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: SUNLIGHT OF SANTA LUCHIA THROUGH THE TREES! *cuts Kabuto and his Chakra Blade with high speed hands*

Kabuto: *is hit and his Chakra Blade has disappeared* Impossible

Sai: This guy is strong

Softon: It's time you know the power of Goddess Blabs-a-lot.

Narrator: Looks like Softon is going all medieval on Kabuto. Will Softon wins or loses? Will the Gang take Sasuke back? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling.

Bobobo: For those of you who won…you're going to get a free copy of Sai's greatest novel. "The Picture Book". For those of you who lost…make sure that you will take a sad photo of yourself, wearing Naruto's stinky boxers while naked.

Sakura: Hi everyone, we're still trying to prepare for the contest when we made 1,000 hits of the Konoha Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo Aftermath. So If those of you who reviewed in the story are still comtestants of the contest, so make sure you PM SuperLuxray about the Contest and tell a little bit of yourself so he can making his movie story. So don't forget to read our original story and our side story, Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Ninja Olympics. And also read and review.

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for Dengaku Man's encouragement advices. Either of you win or lose, give yourself a big hug and try to say "I tried my best and will do it again in the next chapter." That's it for the Dengaku Man's encouragement advices.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Sakura: See ya in the next chapter *waves at the readers*


	11. Quick Match! Conflict in the Hideout!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Narrator: Whar's up Dudes and Dudettes. It's recap time. Last time, Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang infiltrated the Hideout and went to Sai's room for explanation, then Sai reveals the truth about his betrayal, emotions and also his Boss, Danzo. Then Gasser explained his plan and also the word Friends or Comrades. Then they captured Sai and Naruto explains his friendship with Sasuke. Then Kabuto came to rescue Sai and about to fight Gasser, Sakura and Hatenko but Softon faces him in a quick match, who will win, Softon or Kabuto? Find out in the exciting, action, and sneaky chapter of the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

*Playing Baka Survivor remix with Naruto Shippuden music*

*Meanwhile in the barren wasteland*

*Playing Softon's theme song*

Kabuto: People change, Sasuke is not the one that you knew.

Softon: No matter what you say, does not change. When this is over, you will wish that you were never born.

Kabuto: We'll just see. *creates his Chakra Blade and tries to slash Softon but he dodges and uses his Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot to attack him with sharp punches.*

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT: FIREWORKS OF NEW YORK *spins around to cut Kabuto all around of his body*

Kabuto: *he's hurt real bad*

Naruto: Wow! This is cool!

Bobobo: ALL RIGHT MR. SWIRLY HEAD IS GONNA WIN!

Kabuto: *uses two kicks, a punch, and 2 slashes at Softon.*

Softon: *dodges all of them and uses Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot to attack him again.*

Kabuto: I had enough of this, let's settle this now *charges at Softon*

Softon: *twirls upside down and put one finger at Kabuto's forehead.*

Kabuto: What the…?

Softon: It's time for you to meet Goddess Blabs-a-lot.

Kabuto: Wha…?

*A moment of silence*

Softon: *broke the silence* She's gonna love you.

Kabuto: Love me?

*Then the wasteland turns into a dark void world where Kabuto is on Goddess Blabs-a-lot*

Kabuto: What's the meaning in this?

*Then Kabuto saw Softon with his arms crossed and leaning on Blabs-a-lot's index finger*

Softon: How does it feel to be in a goddess's palm.

Kabuto: So it's you. How does a guy like you to have a goddess as a friend and assistance.

Softon: What are you thinking like now?

Kabuto: Like I ever tell you. *turns around and sees hundreds of clones that looked like Sasuke and sees an man with a fairy suit that has the color Firered.*

?: Hi I'm your nasty thought.

Kabuto: *reacting* WHAT HOW COULD IT BE I DIDN'T THOUGHT ABOUT ANYTHING!

Softon: Come on, what did you thought?

Kabuto: I was thinking that I could have hundreds of Sasuke clones so I can complete my army and destroys anything or anyone that stands in my way, Lord Orochimaru, Sasori, Danzo and even that pesky Naruto! All of these pesky ninjas are in my way, I'll crush them all if I have too, even the villagers, people, everyone in my way, and then I can create my own country with modified ninjas and make this world a living h*llhole and when that time comes then no one will control me anymore, no one ever will!

Softon: Hmph seems like you told me anything about your thoughts and now I have to make the punishment much more painful.

Kabuto: The punishment, you can do that how.

Softon: You'll just have to find out. *put a hand seal and captures Kabuto with a steel rope*

Kabuto: Huh what's that? What are you going to do to me?

Softon: Now it's time for you divine punishment. *Goddess Blabs-a-lot started moving her 6 arms around, spins around and starts attacking Kabuto while moving her arms around and spinning around* GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT: IT'S JUDGEMENT TIME!

Kabuto: *while twirling around* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then the Dark Void turns back to the Barren Wasteland and Kabuto falls to the ground while Softon lands to ground*

Softon: Having a Goddess as a friend, we met at a Tree Rally.

Yamato: *Thinking* Amazing, He defeated Kabuto without any trying, he's truly amazing.

Softon: Now then let's hurry and find your friend. I think we wasted enough time.

Naruto: Right!

Softon: *As they about to go back to Orochimaru's hideout until Kabuto ambushes Softon with his Chakra Blade.* Huh!

Beauty: Whaa!

Gasser: Gah!

Sakura: *gasps*

Kabuto: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AT THE LAST SECOND! NOW DIE!

Everyone: SOFTON!

Bobobo: *charges at Kabuto to protect Softon and uses his nose hairs to X-Shaped Slash Kabuto.* SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: X MARKS THE SPOT!

Kabuto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *as he heading to the ground*

Bobobo: *with his hands in his pockets* You let your guard down at the last second before you finish Softon, so I use this advantage to defeat you. Ambushing an opponent behind his back to let his guard down, hmph that's the wrong way to do. And you call yourself a ninja.

Yamato: *Thinking* Amazing, he stroked Kabuto quickly without any help too. Do that means that he's strong too.

Beauty: YEAH BOBOBO!

Kabuto: *gets up but injured badly cause of Softon's and Bobobo's attacks* I really feel pity when I look at all of you. People change, Sasuke is not the boy that you knew anymore.

*Sai arm locks Kabuto*

Kabuto: WHAT!

Sai: People change, in that case I'll change too. But some things doesn't change.

Naruto: Sai…you…

Sai: The side I'm on I want to make that clear.

Sakura: Sai.

Beauty: So he's on our side now.

Bobobo: Kabuto's words made him change to our side. So the side he's on it doesn't matter, all he needs is to understand how emotions, friendship and also trust.

Yamato: Sai, hold him like that.

*After a second Yamato captured Kabuto successfully and uses a clone to watch Kabuto so he can't escape.*

Naruto: Sai what made you change your mind?

Sai: The reason what you're concerned with your relationship with Sasuke,. What's this relationship is...I want to see it. As you can see, I won't able to erase this relationship with my brother. If it's that important to me? If I could observe the relationship between you and Sasuke, I'll be able to understand something, if I think…

Beauty: Don't worry, their relationship is strong, if I remember correctly that he finally had a bond with him. You'll see, I promise.

Kabuto: You don't know the real Sasuke.

Naruto: Where's Sasuke?!

Kabuto: At this time, He's finishing his training, then he's should be getting back to his room. There are many rooms scattered here. However you can awake a serpent when looking through the bushes. Lord Orochimaru's quarters are also there.

Yamato: Thank you for answering us.

Kabuto: Oh no need to thank me.

Yamato: Should we get rid of you.

Kabuto: Yeah.

Yamato: We won't know until we try.

Bobobo: Let's hurry, so we can get some ice cream.

Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch: What ice cream are we getting?

Bobobo: Anything!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: YEAH!

Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch: Beauty can we please get some ice cream now.

Beauty: Not until we go back to the village!

Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch: AW MAN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! *punches Sai in the sky*

Yamato: *Reacting* But he didn't do anything!

Gasser: Just to let you know, I still will never accept you as a comrade.

Sai: I don't care what you still of me as a comrade or not, I'm still just the same.

Gasser: Whatever… *Thinking* I think he's still hiding his true intentions. I think I have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto's …

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids?

Bobobo and Naruto: It's ONE…TWO…THREE! *shows the readers their rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Beauty.*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: …you'll still get your fortune…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode. *winks at the readers*

* * *

*In Orochimaru's hideout*

Yamato: Okay we need to go on groups if we found Sasuke or encounter Orochimaru. Naruto, Sai, Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch will go to the west and the rest of us will go to the east.

Softon: You'll guys go, me and Hatenko will go to the north.

Gasser: Mr. Softon are you sure you will be okay?

Softon: Yeah if Orochimaru comes, we'll take care of him.

Yamato: Right good luck Master Softon. If anything comes up, mold your chakra. Just by this, I'll detect the reaction of your seeds inside your bodies. We'll come at once.

Naruto *Thinking* Sasuke.

Then each team went their separate ways to find Sasuke.

*Team 1's location*

Bobobo: *busted the first door right open and dressed as a police officer, pointing his gun* FREEZE GET YOUR HANDS UP SASUKE, WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK TO THE VILLAGE! *But no one is there& He's not in here, gotta look for another room *runs to an another room*

Don Patch: *busts the door opens and shoots the whole entire room with a machine gun* YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! *he stops and looks around* He's not in there either. Looks like this entire floor is empty, no wonder no one lives there except Kabuto, Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Jelly Jiggler: *slightly opens the door and put a bomb at the room and then the bomb explodes* Not in there either. *runs to Naruto's team location*

Naruto: *opens the door but sees that no one is here* No one is here either.

Sai: Let's check to the other floor. This floor is empty.

Bobobo: He's not here in the floor.

Don Patch: I checked the other floor but it's empty.

Jelly Jiggler: This is pointless, maybe Kabuto didn't tell us about Sasuke's room number.

Bobobo: Maybe he was tricking us.

Naruto: There's no time for that let's go! *runs to another floor but falls down*

Sai: Naruto, since we're in separate groups, maybe we should take a rest along the way.

Naruto: Shut up! How could we rest at a time like this. Just a bit more until…Sasuke… *Thinking* Darn, the damage that I receive from the Nine Tails haven't heal yet.

Sai: *trys to help Naruto to get up and then they sit down and rests for a bit*

Bobobo: *puts up blanket and picnic basket in the floor and starts turning on Music* Snack Time!

Don Patch: Yeah Snack Time again.

Jelly Jiggler: Oh yay, how I love Snack Time.

Sai: *sits with Naruto* Really…you're a lot like him.

Naruto: Hmm?

Sai: Like my brother, Loud-mouthed hasty boy, and no dignity. Well that's all right. But really, like you he was deadly serious in all he did. When I look at you, somehow it reminds me… *then thought of something* *grabs his paintbrush and starts drawing*

Naruto: What are you?

Sai: I remember… I remember now. *then finishes drawing and sees Sai and his brother holding hands * I wanted to show it to him. The picture of our dreams. *Then the Wiggin Trio joins in to look at the completed picture*

Don Patch: *as a woman* That's so sweet.

Jelly Jiggler: That's so beautiful that I want to cry. *cries and then dries up his jelly tears using his lucky hanky.

Naruto: *shows Sai his trademark grin*

Bobobo: Hmph someone's coming.

*step has heard as they saw Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: So Sai, on which side could you go?

Bobobo: Orochimaru, so you finally came so I can end your reign of terror. It's time that I'm gonna make you pay!

Don Patch: It's time that you'll see my power. HA! DON PATCH SWORD *charges at Orochimaru with such power*

Orochimaru: HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS! *Large Snakes appeared in Orochimaru's right hand*

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: NOSE HAIR WHIP! *Bobobo's large nose hairs appeared and clashed with Orochimaru's snakes* DON PATCH, JELLY JIGGLER! IT'S TIME!

Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: Right!

Jelly Jiggler: SUPER FIST OF THE WOBBLE WOBBLE: *turns into a Sword and then hardened to slash his enemies* JELLY SWORD!

Don Patch: HERE I GO! *turns into Armor for Bobobo* TRANSFORMATION ARMOR! *then Bobobo puts Don Patch Armor on him and put out Jelly Sword*

Bobobo: Now we are combined together to defeat you once and for all! *then uses his Jelly Sword to slash Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: Sword of Kusangi! *then both swords clashes*

*Then two warriors clashes each other with each force and for 10 minutes, they stopped*

Bobobo: Let's end this.

Orochimaru: Gladly. *then they charges at each other and then they jumped and about to slash each other until a black screen appears with two horizontally slashes and then they lands to ground*

Orochimaru: *falls down in his knees and touches his wound*

Sai and Naruto: *Gasps*

Sai: Impossible, they weren't that strong when they first fought with Orochimaru. But now they wounded him.

Bobobo: Now you know my power, strength and also agility.

Orochimaru: So you're on their side after all. Sai, why you…

Naruto: Sai go, we'll deal with him! You'll go and find Sasuke!

Sai: But I…

Bobobo: Sai we'll count on you, just go.

Sai: Right. I must find and rescue Sasuke.

Jelly Jiggler: Oh yeah now it's in our advantage now.

Don Patch: We finally have a chance to win.

Orochimaru: So you've come to rescue Sasuke have you? I'll hand it to you for your guts. But do you really think that things will go as you want.

Naruto: Yeah! I'll beat you and take Sasuke back!

Sakura: *opens door* He isn't here either!

Gasser: *grunts angrily* It doesn't make no sense. Why Kabuto didn't gave us Sasuke's room number. Man seems like it's a wild goose chase.

Yamato: You may be right but we don't have no team. Whether it's a wild goose chase or not, we still need to find Sasuke. *senses something* Naruto, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler's chakra. Something's up. Let's go!

Sakura: Right!

Beauty: We'll help too.

Gasser: If something's up, then it's not good.

*Meanwhile at Hatenko and Softon's location*

Hatenko: *opens door* Seems like no one is here.

Softon: I checked with each floor in the north. Seems like nobody is there. *senses something* Naruto's group's chakra, something's up really bad let's hurry.

Hatenko: How did you know that?

Softon: I used Goddess Blabs-a-lot's power to sense anything from100 feet away. They're in trouble, let's hurry up and help them.

Hatenko: *senses that something is about to happen and put out his key* Who's there? Show yourselves.

*The 1,000 Sound Ninjas ambushed them but they dodged and hit them using their Super Fists*

Hatenko: What's happening?!

Softon: I'll tell you what's happening. Orochimaru planned this from the start when we came back to the Hideout. He's trying to keep us away from ruining his plan.

Hatenko: I gotta go to the group's location to help the Boss. But these guys won't let me.

Softon: Looks like we have to fight our way in. Think you're up for it.

Hatenko: I like the way you say it. *As they get ready to charge at the Sound Ninjas*

*The both heroes charged at the 950 Sound Ninjas*

Softon: Super Fist of…

Hatenko: Super Fist of …

Softon and Hatenko: THE KEY/BLABS-A-LOT! *As they about to attack the enemy with all of their might but the screen turns white and then changed to Sai's location*

Sai: *peeks to the right hall and then grabs his scroll and paint brush to paint many rats* Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitation Scroll *the paintings come alive and trek to find Sasuke's location*

*Meanwhile at the Wiggin Trio and Naruto's location. Bobobo is still in Don Patch Armor and holding Jelly Sword while Naruto is running out of clones*

Orochimaru: So what you'll all talk now.

Bobobo: You won't be so lucky when I defeat you with my Super Fist of the Nose Hair.

Orochimaru: Hmm

*Sakura, Gasser, Beauty and Yamato appears to help Naruto and the Wiggin Trio*

Yamato: Orochimaru again huh?

Orochimaru: I'll let you live Naruto and Bobobo. The more Akatsuki members you can take out, the better. I'm more interested in dealing with Sai anyways, so excuse me. And also Bobobo and Naruto, I can't wait for our final battle when we meet again. *disappears*

Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *turns back to normal and then gets tired and panting*

Don Patch: We almost had him until he turned the tables around. *turns the table around*

Jelly Jiggler: He's not even giving us a break either.

Beauty: Well I'm glad that the four of you are okay.

Bobobo: When we see him again, our final battle will be brutal than ever.

Yamato: Where's Sai?

Naruto: He's looking for Sasuke. We've gotta find him before Orochimaru does.

*Meanwhile in Sai's location*

*A Painted Mouse appears and goes under the door and is inside a room*

*Sai is concentrating Sasuke's location and found his location*

*Meanwhile in the Softon and Hatenko's location.*

*The Two heroes defeated the Sound Ninjas quickly and were outta breath so they take a rest*

Hatenko: Wow these ninjas put up a fight as I thought.

Softon: Don't get so relieved yet. We still got to find the rest of the gang.

Hatenko: Then let's go. *about to trek until…*

Softon: Wait let me locate them first. *sits and meditates to find the others' location* Found them.

Hatenko: Lead the way.

*The two heroes is heading their way to the others' location*

*Meanwhile at the others' location*

Naruto: It'll take the rest of my chakra, but I'll search for him by summoning a bunch of shadow clones. Captain Yamato, Sakura, Gasser, and Beauty, you search that way. *points to the right*

Sakura: *saws Sai's finished picture book and looks at it* What's this?

Naruto: *He's happy* He remembered what he wanted to draw. He wanted it to show that to his brother. It's a picture of their dreams.

Sakura: *she's smiling* They're both smiling.

Naruto: When he drew that picture, he really did smile, from the heart.

Beauty: Wow's that's cute.

Gasser: I guess he really did the right thing by joining us.

Yamato: *He's looks through his bag and found a black book*

*Meanwhile in Sai's location*

Sai: *opens the door gently and sees Sasuke, asleep*

*Meanwhile in the others' location*

Yamato: What's this? *looking through the book*

Sakura: What's the matter.

*Meanwhile in Sai's location*

*Painted snakes slithering to Sasuke*

*Meanwhile at the others' location*

?: Hey guys.

*The others sees Softon and Hatenko running towards them and then the both of them stops*

Softon: So what do we miss.

Yamato: This was in Sai's bag. This is an assassination list, that Anbu uses to mark their targets.

Beauty: But why are all the pictures crossed out?

Yamato: It probably means that they have already been taken out.

Sakura: Why is Sai carrying that. *Looks at a familiar picture that makes Sakura gasps.* Look… That's…

Naruto: Why would Sasuke's face be on the list.

Yamato: It hasn't been crossed out yet. So it's makes sense now.

Gasser: What makes sense?

Yamato: His mission wasn't a go-between for Orochimaru and Danzo, not at all. Sai's real top-secret mission was…the Assassination of Sasuke Uchiha.

*Everyone gasps except Gasser*

Naruto: But that's not possible! I mean he just said that he's going to rescue Sasuke and he was really smiling from his heart, he really has change, he wouldn't…

Sakura: But if it was all staged again, just to trick you, Naruto, then…

Yamato: …such a tactic would be more than a possibility for the owner of this book. Just look…this shinobi listed next to Sasuke. He's an Jonin from Hidden Mist Village that had taken a hard-line stance in relation to the Leaf Village. So Sai was assigned the task of disposing those who stand to harm the Hidden Leaf Village's interests, and Sasuke was listed as one of those individuals. Danzo was after what is to become Orochimaru's new body…he intended to take Sasuke out of the picture and to accomplish this, he attempted to move Sai in near Orochimaru. He wasn't betraying the Hidden Leaf Vllage after all. He was working for us…in his own militaristic fashion.

Gasser: *screams loudly than before* I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF SAI! I'M TIRED OF THIS DANZO GUY! I AM TIRED OF ANYTHING THAT'S BEEN GOING ON! THIS TIME I'M REALLY GOING TO LET SAI HAD IT! THIS TIME HE WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs to find Sai*

Beauty: Gas-can wait!

Bobobo: Let him go, it's time he need to deal with Sai personally.

Naruto: We need to find Sai now!

*Meanwhile in Sai's location*

*Painted snakes is on Sasuke's back, until they wake him*

Sasuke: Who's there.

Sai: Caught me red-handed… Still…I've already acquired the upper-hand here.

Sasuke: What is it that you want?

Sai: I intend to take you back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Although I did originally come here in order to kill you… *sees the flashback of Naruto's thought of Sasuke as a brother* If I want to see if I can protect the bonds between you and him.

Sasuke: Bonds… You woke me up to talk about bonds?\

*Meanwhile*

*Naruto is using his shadow clone jutsu to find Sai while Bobobo, Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler went at each room to find Sai but he hasn't been found. Gasser is furiously finding Sai in each room. As the Team Seven, Beauty, Softon, and Hatenko runs to find Sai until something happens*

*Meanwhile in the Barren wasteland*

*Explosion has been occurred*

Kabuto and Clone Yamato: !

Clone Yamato: What was that?

Kabuto: *Thinking* Sasuke…he can be a bit cranky when he wakes up…

*Meanwhile in Orochimaru's hideout*

Naruto: What was that. *They saw the Wiggin Trio coming at them*

Bobobo: I heard the noise and think that I check on you guys.

Don Patch: What's going on? The whole Hideout is shaking.

Sakura: Over there.

Yamato: It's Sai's chakra.

*Meanwhile in Sai's location in the destroyed part of the hide*

Sai: *coughs a bit and then looks up at Sasuke who is up in the cliff* You live up to your reputation to be able to overpower my jutsu is quite something.

*Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang runs to Sai's location as fast as they can. While Gasser runs to Sai's location as fast as he can too*

Gasser: This time, I'll end things right here and now.

*Team Seven and the Bobobo gang found Sai outside of the destroyed part of the hideout*

Sakura: *Thinking* Found you. *gets angry and runs to catches Sai by his neck* You! WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU AFTER?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN TO STAB US IN THE BACK BEFORE YOU HA…!

Sasuke: Ah is it Sakura?

Sakura: *gasps and then looks to the left slowly, and slowly lets go of Sai and then she saw Him* That voice… *then she saw him with shocked eyes*

Gasser: *appears and saws Sai in the destroyed part of the Hideout, then he gets angry and charges at Sai and then grabs him by the neck* YOU! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BETRAY US LIKE THAT FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSES! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOUR BETRAYAL TO US LIKE THAT! IT'S TIME THAT I PUT AN END OF YOUR PRO-

Sasuke: And who are you?

Gasser: *gasps and then slowly lets go of Sai and slowly turns to left as same as Sakura and then he looks at Him with those shocked eyes of his.*

Everyone: Huh?

Sakura: …Sasuke…

Naruto: ! *then turns serious and runs to where Sakura and Gasser is at while the other follows him. As he running to ourside part of the hideout as he closely almost there at the opening and then he's there and then he saws him as he slightly sweating just by looking at him.*

Sasuke: And Naruto too.

Softon: *is shocked and trembling* …this power…I can't believe it…it can't be true.

Beauty: *trembling* Is this…him?

*Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler is hiding in the covers*

Don Patch: Who's that?

Jelly Jiggler: I don't know!

Hatenko: …this is bad…really bad…

Bobobo: *is still calm but shocked by looking at him* So you're Sasuke Uchiha.

*Then Everyone saw his full appearance (you know what he's looks like)*

Naruto: Sasuke.

*Sasuke looks at everyone with emotionless eyes*

Bobobo: This one is not going to be easy with.

Narrator: After a grueling two and a half years, Sasuke and Naruto reunites and Sasuke then meets the Bobobo Gang.

Sasuke: So Naruto, you've came too. And also who are those guys, I never see them before.

Narrator: Sasuke looks at the Bobobo gang with concern, Bobobo knew that Sasuke is not going to be easy to be convince, will the Gang try to convince Sasuke and bring him back to the village or it will be a battle to bring Sasuke back? Find out in the next intense chapter on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Denkagu Man: Now it's time for the Forture Telling.

Bobobo: For those for you who won, you gotta get a tour of Orochimaru's Hideout and see what's going on in this Hideout. For those for you who lost, snakes will appear and will slither all over your body and everything.

Sakura: Bobobo we got news! We made the 1,000 hits.

Bobobo: We did?! OH YEAH! THE STORY ROCKS! So that's means that we're going to make a aftermath story?

Sakura: That's right.

Bobobo: YEAH! WE MADE 1,000 HITS! THANK YOU READERS FOR ALL OF GOOD THINGS THAT YOU'VE BEEN DONE TO US! AND FOR THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET A PRIZE YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ONE WHO WILL GET VIP TICKETS TO COME WITH US TO THE MOVIE EVEN IF YOU WON OR LOST, ALL YOU CONTESTANTS ARE INVITED THE POPCORN AND DRINKS AND SNACKS ARE ON ME! OH YEAH WE MADE 1,000 HITS! WOO!

Sakura: And also last chance to PM SuperLuxray about a little bit of yourself and also about the contest's rules. So don't missed your chance now.

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Dengaku Man's encouragement advices, Whether if you win or lose, you'll still feel proud of yourself of participating in the Forture Telling and celebrate yourself for a job-well done.

Sakura: SuperLuxray is working on another chapter at our side story and then he will get started on the another chapter, so he will be extra busy. We gotta end this chapter now, so we can prepare for the Aftermath Story. And please don't flame on the author or I'll pound you into tomorrow?

Bobobo: SEE YOU READERS AND CONTESTANTS AT THE KONOHA BOBOBO AFTERMATH PARTY!

Sakura, Bobobo, and Dengaku Man: See you at the next chapter and see you at the aftermath. *waves at the readers


	12. Gang meets Sasuke! But was it worth it?

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Narrator: WHAT'S UP GUYS! THE NEW PRODUCER TOLD ME THAT I HAVE TO YELL LOUDER BECAUSE MANY VIEWERS DIDN'T HEAR ME IN THE LAST EPISODE! LAST TIME, SOFTON WON AGAINST KABUTO, AND THEN THE RST OF THE GANG WENT BACK TO THE HIDEOUT TO FIND SASUKE, THEY SEPARATED INTO GROUPS! IN NARUTO'S GROUP, THEY HAD FOUND OROCHIMARU, NARUTO TOLD SAI TO GO AND FIND SASUKE AND HE DID ANYWAYS! DURING THE FIGHT BETWEEN NARUTO, AND THE WIGGIN TRIO AGAINST OROCHIMARU, BOBOBO HAVE FINALLY WOUNDED OROCHIMARU WITH THE HELP OF DON PATCH AND JELLY JIGGLER! NEXT IN YAMATO'S GROUP, THEY STILL HAVEN'T FOUND SASUKE BUT SENSES THAT NARUTO'S GROUP IS IN TROUBLE SO THEY MOVED OUT TO HELP THEM! MEANWHILE HATENKO AND SOFTON HAVE BEEN AMBUSHED BY SOUND NINJAS AND ALREADY DEFEATED THEM ALL! YAMATO AND THE OTHERS FOUND THE TRUTH IN SAI'S REAL MISSION, IT IS TO KILL SASUKE UCHIHA! SO SAI FOUND SASUKE AND HAS ALREADY SEEN HIS POWER, THE GANG FOUND SASUKE AND THEY ARE ABOUT TO HAVE THE BATTLE OF THEIR LIFES! WHO WILL WIN THE FIGHT TO BRING SASUKE BACK! FIND OUT IN THIS EXCITING CHAPTER OF KONOHA BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO!

*Playing Baka Survivor Music with Naruto Shippuden remix*

*Meanwhile in the destroyed part of Orochimaru's hideout*

Sasuke: Naruto, so you came too. And who are those guys, I'll never see them before.

Bobobo: My name's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! And I'm here to take you back with Naruto!

Sasuke: Hmm I see. Does that mean Kakashi's here as well.

Yamato: Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place.

Sasuke: Team Kakashi, huh.

Sai: *pulls out his tanto and raise it at Sasuke*

Sakura: SAI, I KNEW IT!

Gasser: *about to unleash his stench torpedoes*

Sasuke: So he's my replacement then, is he? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me. One more pansy for the group quite the fit I'm sure.

Bobobo: *grunts*

Softon: *about to attack*

Beauty: *wimps a bit*

Gasser: *still about to unleash his stench torpedoes at Sai or Sasuke*

Sasuke: Huh?

Sai: It is true, my top secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke but those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act myself because of Naruto, I feel like that I might be able to remember something, remember how I used to feel, something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me…I may not know you that well but there's a reason why Naruto and Sakura chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking…in order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understand. But you, Sasuke, you should know why…

Sasuke: Sure I did know. That's why I severed them.

*Everyone gasps except Don Patch*

Don Patch: *Is in a dinner plate costume* Did you say supper?!

Sasuke: I have other bonds to carry. Fraternal bonds with hate.

Don Patch: *In a Cake Costume* Did you say bake?!

Sasuke: Having Too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire.

Naruto: *grunts a bit* If that's true…

Don Patch: *In a Magician Costume* Did you say Hocus Pocus?!

Naruto: If that's true…WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME THEN?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL BY SEVERING BONDS?! SASUKE!

Sakura: Naruto…

Sasuke: The Reason is simple and it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you. I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting his plans.

Naruto: *is shocked*

Bobobo: YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY THAT FRIENDSHIP IS EVERYTHING! POWER YOU DON'T NEED IS POWER FROM FRIENDSHIP! BUT FORCED FRIENDSHIP, NOW THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!

Don Patch: *is in a Elvis Costume and dances*: Did you say boogle dance?

Bobobo: YOU DISGUST ME! *hits Don Patch in the face with a 100-ton Hammer*

Naruto: What do you mean by that?!

Sasuke: There's no need for me to tell you. Still the one thing I can say to you…is that back then… I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine.

Yamato: !

Sakura: !

Sai: !

Beauty: !

Gasser: !

Hatenko: !

Softon: !

Don Patch: !

Jelly Jiggler: !

Bobobo: Hmph.

Sasuke: *put his left hand in Naruto's right shoulder*

Naruto: !?

Yamato and Bobobo: *Thinking* He's Fast!

Sakura: When did he…

Sai: …

Beauty: Impossible, he's any enemy that we ever encountered for, but how did he get there?!

Softon: How did he get there so easily? *prepares to use his Blabs-a-lot*

Sasuke: Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours…? If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training. Don't you think…Naruto?

Sakura: Sasuke…!

Sasuke: And that's why this time…you're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine. *About to shed his sword and then pulls out his katana*

Naruto: Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend could become a hokage. Don't you think? Sasuke… *and then twirls around and then stops about to stab Naruto in the back but Sai stops Sasuke's by grabbing his right hand*

Sasuke: Your choice of defense…is quite correct. *Sasuke flips Naruto*

Yamato: Great! *claps his hands and uses his palm as a block of wood to capture Sasuke*

Softon: SUPER FIST OF…

Gasser: SUPER FIST OF…

Hatenko: SUPER FIST OF…

Sasuke: CHIDORI STREAM

*By releasing Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body allowing him to affect the attacking gang *

Softon, Gasser, Hatenko, Sai and Naruto: ARGH! *falls to ground*

Beauty: MR. SOFTON, GASSER, HATENKO, SAI AND NARUTO!

Sasuke: *appears at Beauty* You talk too much…it's time I'll shut you up. *about to strike Beauty with his sword*

Beauty: *quietly* Bobobo…

Sasuke: *he's about to strike Beauty until two certain nose hairs stopped his attack. Then he turns around to see Bobobo with his nose hairs* What an interesting attack.

Bobobo: If you hurt Beauty….I'll annihilate you!

Sakura: *gasps*

Yamato: !

Naruto: *while he's down* !

Sasuke: Are you in that much hurry to die?

Bobobo: I don't plan to die early, I don't care about my friends, they can take care of themselves, but if I see one wound of Beauty or any would of my friends, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR:! *turns into a torpedo* TORPEDO LAUNCH! *tackles Sasuke but he dodges fast*

Sakura: IS THAT A ATTACK OR A WIGGIN?!

Don Patch: *turned into a lady and smells Sasuke's hair* Um I love guys with blue hair, how did you get your hair to be so handsomely beautiful, can you please da-

Sasuke: CHIDORI STREAM! *release his Chidori to the ground and releases a electrical discharge at long range of attack at Don Patch*

Don Patch: AHHHH! *is hit by the Chidori Stream while his eyes' are bulging*

Sakura: Sasuke, I'm going to stop you with my own power! *charges at Sasuke *

Sasuke: *uses his katana to channel the lightening into the katana with Chakra Flow*

Yamato: *tries to clash with his kunai but his kunai is broke in half but Sasuke's Chakra Flow Katana and catches Sakura enough to dodge his attack*

Bobobo: Maybe we're not Wiggin enough.

Jelly Jiggler: It's time we give Sasuke a taste of his own medicine.

Bobobo: *put Jelly Jiggler on the floor and starts riding him like a jet ski* COMBINED SUPER FIST: HAVE A TASTE OF JELLY JET SKI WONDERLAND! *hits Sasuke, Jelly Jiggler and himself but disappears before the Wiggin Duo hits him*

Bobobo: What!?

Sasuke: *lands to ground* So that's what you call a Super Fist. *put his hand to the air and then starts producing his Chidori.* I wonder if you can escape this move.

Bobobo: What move are you talking about?

Sasuke: CHIDORI PRISON! *uses his Chidori to releases a electrical 4 sided hexagon prison and the discharge grabs Bobobo and put him to this prison, and then the electrical discharge caught Bobobo's arms and legs and shocks him badly*

Bobobo: ARGHHH!

Beauty: BOBOBO!

Sakura: BOBOBO NO!

Yamato: NO! *uses his wood to get Bobobo but is stabbed by Sasuke's Chakra Flow of Sword of Kusanagi and pushed to a boulder*

Sasuke: Your choice of Defense, quite the mistake.

Sakura, Gasser, and Beauty: CAPTAIN YAMATO!

Sasuke: You see, this sword of Kusanagi I hold is a little special. It's the kind that can't be blocked*

Yamato: *struggles to move but no use and thinks* Body's going numb…is he sending his chidori through the blade…? *feels his body is shocking in him* So that's it…by doing so, not only, does he make the blade extremely sharp…he also deprives his opponent from freedom of movement through numbness.

Sasuke: It's time I'll put an end to this game. ! *dodges because a gas grenade has been thrown at him*

Gasser: IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, I'M JUST THE GUY FOR YA! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE OR I'LL GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Sasuke: Hmph, try me.

Gasser: *jumps to punch Sasuke in the face but he dodges and tries to sash Gasser but he blocked the attack and uses a stench torpedo to blind but instead Sasuke slashed the Stench Torpedo into half which stops his attacks*

Gasser: *uses a spinning kick but Sasuke jumps to Gasser's back tries to intercept him but ducks and jumps to use a Fist of the Backwind Attack* GAS SMOKESCREEN *uses his gas to cover the entire destroyed part of the Hideout into Gas* That should hold him.

Sasuke: *is behind of Gasser, using his Sharingan* You shouldn't had let your guard down when you had the chance.

Gasser: WHAT?! *about to be struck by Sasuke's katana until a Key Lock Shield saves his behind. He saw Hatenko as he's getting up slowly*

Hatenko: Don't underestimate us! FIST OF THE KEY: LOCK-DOWN OF THE HEART *uses this Super Fist to locks Sasuke's heart until he disappears* WHAT!

Sasuke: Do you really think that you can defeat me with your super fist?! *Hatenko and Gasser looks up*

Gasser: But how?

Sasuke: Isn't it obvious? I used by Sharingan to know your every move.

Softon: *uses his afterimage to ambush Sasuke* Do you think your Sharingan knows that I'm behind you.

Sasuke: !

Softon: GODDESS BLABS-A-LOT! *explodes because of Softon's attack but Sasuke dodges easily* Hatenko it's time that you need to rescue Bobobo, he's in trouble right now.

Hatenko: Right. *sees Bobobo getting shocked by the prison's torture* DANG IT! How do I break that Prison of this guy.

?: You have to think before you act.

Hatenko: Huh. BOSS!

Don Patch: *while he's picking his nose* You have to use our team attack to break that barrier.

Hatenko: Let's do it then. SUPER FIST OF THE KEY: SURFING SKELETON KEY! *Don Patch gets on the giant key and rides the key to break the prison and it's works perfectly*

Bobobo: *falls to the ground because he's hurt badly of the torture that he has been giving*

Softon: *uses his Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot to attack but Sasuke blocks it with his katana while he's drop kicking Gasser but Gasser blocks it with is arms* SAKURA GO HEAL BOBOBO NOW!

Sakura: Right. *runs to heal Bobobo* Bobobo it's okay don't worry.

Hatenko: It's he all right.

Sakura: He's going to be fine, I'm just going to heal these wounds that Sasuke made him and then he will be back to his own self again.

Don Patch: Bobobo, don't you dare die on me.

Sakura: Come on Bobobo, you can do this.

Bobobo: *is unconscious because of his injury*

Sakura: I gotta hurry cause Gasser and Softon don't have no time against Sasuke.

*The Screen slowly zooms in to Bobobo's unconscious body and then his unconscious face*

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *their faces have been scrunched up* EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo and Naruto: IT'S ONE….TWO….THREE *shows the viewers their rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty and Don Patch*

* * *

Sakura: Don't worry…

Beauty: …you'll still get your fortune…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Destroyed Part of the Hideout*

*Softon and Gasser is still fighting Sasuke with everything they're got. Softon punches Sasuke in the face but he dodges and slash Softon but almost dodged and uses his Blabs-a-lot shield to protect himself from Sasuke's attack but shield breaks and he's delivered a kick to Softon's stomach. So Softon backs down and bit and then comes back and uses a spinning kick at Sasuke but blocked and ambushed by Gasser but saw that with his Sharingan and uses his Chakra Flow Lightening Sword of Kusanagi to spin slash Gasser and Softon but they're nearly dodged and they both of them backed down*

Gasser: *grunts* It doesn't make no sense. He kept dodging our attacks like it was nothing.

Softon: *Thinking* Orochimaru, what kind of training did you do to this kid?

Sasuke: Is that all you got? You're not showing me your full power do you.

Gasser: *about to use his stench torpedoes*

Softon: Wait! Gasser, if you use Stench Torpedoes again, he might evade it completely!

Gasser: Then what are we suppose to do then?!

Jelly Jiggler: *pats Sasuke's back* There, there Sasuke, no need to get mad. I'll be right here by your side.

Sasuke: *turns around and looks at Jelly Jiggler emotionlessly*

Jelly Jiggler: Need a lucky hanky. *flapping the lucky hanky left and right at Sasuke*

Sasuke: *still looking at Jelly Jiggler emotionlessly and stabs Jelly Jiggler with his Lightening Katana*

Jelly Jiggler: *falls to ground but gets up anyway but the electricity is all around his body*

Sasuke: Why is it you're still moving, I thought your body was completely numb.

Jelly Jiggler: *slips on a drink* Because I'm jelly and electricity don't work on me. No matter if you strike me or stab me it's still 100% jelly!

Sasuke: … You're a jelly man.

Jelly Jiggler: Yes, did you listen to me when I said No matter if you strike me or stab me it's still 100% jelly?

Sasuke: …I like Jelly.

Jelly Jiggler: *with sparkling eyes and spinning around and around with sparkling and yellow background* HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKE JELLY! CAN YOU PLEASE EAT ME CAUSE YOU LIKE JELLY! I WOULD BE ABSOLUTELY HONORED!

Sasuke: *eats Jelly Jiggler whole*

Everyone: *gasps*

Don Patch and Hatenko: JELLY JIGGLER!

Sakura and Beauty: JELLY JIGGLER!

Softon and Yamato: JELLY JIGGLER!

Gasser: JELLY JIGGLER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: Now I'm full.

Gasser: *is trembling* YOU… UNGRATEFUL…HATEFUL…MONSTER! *about to use his Backwind Fist, his aura Yellow changed into Red and then the two gas balls powers up completely and he is completely devastated and furious* LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS SASUKE UCHIHA…

Sasuke: *his eyes is completely wide at Gasser's suddenly move and thinking and activates his Sharingan* So that's what he's doing. *he moves his hands to a X-Crossed Position and he activates his Double Chidori*

Beauty: *thinking* Gas-can, his eyes changed completely and he's furious about Jelly Jiggler's apparent death. I'm scared.

Sakura: *thinking* Gasser's chakra is off the roof, and his aura has turned Yellow to Red. Is he furious because Sasuke ate Jelly Jiggler and he's taking his anger at Sasuke, is he trying to kill him?!

Gasser: *then uses his Unknown Backwind Fist Move* …CAUSE I'M GOING TO (BLEEPING) KILL YOU! *then fires his Unknown Backwind Move enormous energy blast*

Beauty: GAS-CAN STOP IT NOW!

Naruto and Sakura: SASUKE!

Sasuke: CHIDORI BLAST! *fires his Electric Discharge Blast at Gasser and two moves clashes but Gasser's move overwhelms his move and gets hit badly and then the move and Sasuke explodes*

Sakura: SASUKE! SASUKE! NO!

Naruto: *gets sad*

Beauty: GAS-CAN! WHY?! WHY?! BOBOBO! PLEASE WAKE UP! BOBOBO!

*then the explosion stops*

Gasser: *panting heavily and thinking* Jelly Jiggler…I'm completed…my revenge….for you… *falls down and faints*

Beauty: *gasps and runs to comfort Gasser* Gas-can, why did you have to get revenge for Jelly Jiggler…why? Why do you have to do that?!

?: His choice of offense…quite correct.

Everyone: *looks behind and then they saw Sasuke*

Beauty: But how…?!

Sasuke: Isn't it obvious, I used a substitution jutsu.

Beauty: Substitution….jutsu?

Softon: This is the battle that cannot be won, no matter what we come up with, he's still one up ahead of us. Is Bobobo finally met our match after all.

?: *is behind Sasuke* I'm tired of you…

Sasuke: *looks around slowly and his eyes have been extremely wide as he saw Bobobo in his stance, his aura is glowing yellow and angry*

Bobobo: You can't just go hurting my friends like dolls of yours. I don't care of you're Naruto's friend or not, NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GET AWAY WITH IT, EVEN IF IT IS FUNNY! NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE ULTIMATE POWER OF SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR! *nose hairs start popping out of his nose and then charges at Sasuke and the screen goes white and then goes back to a unknown place where an audience appears and Bobobo and Don Patch sitting down about to play the 12 cannons all around with their drum sticks* SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: CANNON-PLAYING CONTEST!

Beauty and Sakura: *with their hair looks all crazy and has thick black eyeliner and no pupils* AFTER YOU'VE BEEN HEALED, YOU'LL STILL THE SAME EVEN YOUR OWN CONDITION!

Announcer: PLAYERS, READY YOUR CANNONS AT THE TARGETS! *Then the Two Wiggin Specialists ready their cannons and aimed their target at Sasuke* TODAY WE'LL BE PLAYING BAKA SURVIVOR! ON YOUR MARK, GET READY, STARTED PLAYING!

Bobobo and Don Patch: *smack the drumsticks together* 1…2…. 1,2,3,4! *starts playing the cannons which responded by firing at Sasuke but he dodges faster than the cannonballs. The Two Specialists keep firing Sasuke at every direction possible, Sasuke is keep running to avoid the cannons and then he wall walked to dodge the cannons even more and then he stopped as more cannons is heading his way and pulls out his katana and slashes the cannons into half as fast as he can. And then he disappears and reappears and uses his opportunity to finish the two duo but the duo fired at them with such craziness in them. And the half of the song, they got out of their cannons and starts doig ballet which makes Sasuke attacks them but they're dodges them with such grace as Sasuke is still attacking them, the two specialists still dodges with grace as 30 seconds is up, they went back to their cannons and starts playing and firing again at Sasuke. When the song ends, the Wiggin Duo started firing all over the Destroyed Part of the Hideout to find Sasuke. Sasuke has bravely dodged them quickly than ever and al fo the cannonballs has been aimed at him and then the wall explodes and the Wiggin Duo still firing at the rubber to finish Sasuke off. The Song now ends and then Wiggin Duo stops now.*

Bobobo: Alright we're done. I wonder who won?!

Annoucer: The Winner of the Cannon-Playing Contest is… *interrepted because he's been electrocuted by Sasuke's Chidori Stream*

Sasuke: You have to do better than that if you want to get the drop on me.

Bobobo: He's too strong for us to defeat I think it's time I use Fusion. DON PATCH!

Don Patch: Right! TURNING CANDY *his arms and legs have disappeared and turned into a Don Patch Candy* DON PATCH CANDY COMPLETED!

Bobobo: Good *opens his mouth for Don Patch to go in his mouth and then he's glowing* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Naruto: *covers his eyes because of Bobobo's about to become someone* Wait! Isn't it the same fusion that defeated Tsunade, I think his name was Mr. Bojiggler.

Sakura: You're right, he's about to use the fusion to defeat Sasuke.

Naruto: This time I'll help him to defeat Sasuke.

*Meanwhile in Bobobo's brain where the fusion take place*

Mini Bobobo #1: Fusion will take place in 5 minutes.

Mini Bobobo #2: Good now we can wait and see what will happen?

Don Patch: *infiltrated the Brain HQ and knocks the 2 Mini Bobobos unconscious* Now since I'm here, we can work together to defeat this strong enemy. Now let's see…*sees the screen that has Bobobo's name on top and Don Patch's name on the bottom.* EHHH! HE REALLY THINKED THAT HIS'S NAME IS FIRST HUH! WELL IT'S TIME TO CHANGE THAT! I'LL CHANGE MY NAME TO THE TOP AND HIS NAME TO THE BOTTOM *laughs manically as the screen changed to Don Patch's name to Bobobo's name to the bottom*

Bobobo: *is still glowing* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*then the screen goes to white and then sees a tall male being who wears a long light-blue jacket open at the bottom with torn sleeves and the "sun" symbol of Don Patch on them. He also wears dark-blue poofy pants and silver-tipped boots, accompanied by gloves that alternate between the two blue shades of the rest of his outfit, and has a small fish cake shoulder guard on his left shoulder. His hair appears like a cross between two certain anime shows*

Sasuke: Who are you? Why are you here? And where's Bobobo?

?: *starts doing strange poses while he's saying WFF* WIGGIN' FUNKY FUSION! LOTUS ROOT AND KONNYAKU *fuses those two food together, creating a gun from a vegetable with edible bullets and shoots Sasuke with it.*

Sasuke: ARGH! *repeated again* ARGH! *falls down to ground* Who are you?

?: *with fireworks popping all over his body* Name's PatchBobo.

Narrator: That's right everyone PatchBobo is back and ready to fight again with his Wiggin Funky Fusion! Will PatchBobo be enough to defeat this strong opponent or fail?! Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling.

Bobobo: For those of you who won, get some popcorn and have fun with Wiggin Trio next weekend, we can do all the things that all of us wanted. For those of you who lost, make sure that you get electrocuted by Sasuke's Chidori Stream.

Sakura: And for Those of you who has read the Konoha Bobobo Aftermath Party Story, you can vote between two contestants that wants to be the protagonist in the New Movie, don't forget to vote, if you try to ignore the reminder, then you'll a booger head!

Bobobo: That's right and don't forget to read the movie story, Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Legendary Moon Stone of Kuzuya! And don't you dare to vote, if you don't then I have to come to your house and lecture you about the wonderful things of Wiggin.

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for Dengaku Man's Encouragement Advices. Whether you won or lost, you'll still think that you tried you best and you can reward yourself with sweets.

Bobobo, Dengaku and Sakura: See ya in the Next Chapter! *waving at the readers*

Author Notes: Aren't threats so easy to do?! JK! But seriously, you need to vote one of the contestants of the Let's Pick a Lucky Winner for the Movie Story Contest. This is very important for you to vote. I see ya later.


	13. Ya Need a Brusin, then try Fusion!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't know the Naruto, & Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Author Notes: Hi it's me again, so I'll be starting by doing the new title screen for the Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo chapters and I hope you'll like them.

Narrator: What's up! So long story short for now, the Gang found Sasuke and as he about to kill Naruto, Sai stops his attack and instead about to kill Beauty but instead blocked by Bobobo's nose hairs, he really got Bobobo mad and uses his Super Fist of the Nose hair to stop but instead got trapped by Sasuke's Chidori Prison which traps the enemy and shocks them for their mercy which he did anyway. So Gasser and Softon faced Sasuke to let Sakura heal Bobobo who got out of the Chidori Prison and suddenly come back with a new Super Fist of the Nose Hair, and after he did that, Bobobo and Don Patch fused into Patchbobo and also Jelly Jiggler was eaten by Sasuke which got Gasser totally mad and uses an unknown Super Fist of the Backwind Move to defeat Sasuke but he fainted too and Sasuke is still standing. Will Patchbobo ever defeat Sasuke and take back to the village, or will he have to suffer the consequences that Sasuke got in store for him. Find out in this intense chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

*Playing Baka Survivor with Naruto Shippuden music*

*New Title Screen*

*In the Training Field, Patchbobo is there and fuses a Don Patch Sword and a Lettuce to make Don Patch Lettuce Sword and slashes around and the finishes with a jumping kick and lands and looks at the camera and then the screen turns to Red Orange Background and the Title is there with Patchbobo close, standing at the end of the title.*

Title: Wanna need some to brusin' then just try my Fusion, cause it's so crusin'!

*In the Destroyed Part of the Hideout*

PatchBobo: Name's PatchBobo's and I'm here to defeat and take you back to the hidden leaf for Naruto's sake.

Sasuke: Oh really, and just how are you going to do that?

PatchBobo: Does your brain really don't work? I'm going to use the Wiggin Funky Fusion to defeat you.

Naruto: Wait?!

PatchBobo: Huh? *turns around to see Naruto standing up and okay*

Naruto: I wanna fight Sasuke too but I need help with your Wiggin Funky Fusion moves.

PatchBobo: Alright, I won't get in your way, this is your fight and I will respect that?

Naruto: Ready?

PatchBobo: Yeah.

*The Two heroes are ready to fight Sasuke as they having a stare off and for a few minutes the fight has begun*

Naruto: *charges at Sasuke*

PatchBobo: *starts doing Wiggin Funky Fusion by doing strange poses* WIGGIN FUNKY FUSION! DON PATCH SWORD AND LETTUCE AND ALSO ONION AND ONE BOILED EGG COOKED AND FRESH EGG *Fusing 5 food items together into Freshed Boiled Onion Don Patch Lettuce Sword (meaning Boiled Egg, Fresh Egg, Onion, and Lettuce in the center of the leek branches and the Leek Sword is big and his branches are long and holds the five items in the center of the Leek Branches.)* FRESHED BOILED ONION DON PATCH LETTUCE CANNON! *and throw the Freshed Boiled Onion Don Patch Lettuce Sword to Naruto*

Naruto: *catches the Freshed Boiled Onion Don Patch Lettuce Sword* Get Ready SASUKE! *starts charging at Sasuke with such bravery and jumps to hit him with the Leek Sword*

Sasuke: *Gets ready to dodge*

PatchBobo: I knew you were about to dodge the moment you saw Naruto. *starts doing strange poses again* WIGGIN FUNKY FUSION! A LARGE FRENCH FRY AND 24 DOZENS OF MEATBALLS! *fuses the food items into one food weapon, it's an French Fry cannon with an ammo of meatballs with strap belt for PatchBobo to put on to the belt on his back.* FRENCH FRY CANNON! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW! FRENCH FRY CANNON BLAST! *about to aim at Sasuke with the French Fry Cannon* FIRE! *fires a meatball at Sasuke but he jumped to dodges but he didn't notice Naruto.*

Naruto: *hits Sasuke with the Leek Sword hard*

Sasuke: *as he's heading to the ground as he flips to the other side but saw too late as Softon and Gasser about to use their new Combined Super Fist Move*

Gasser: YOU CAN'T ESCAPED NOW!

Softon: WE TOLD YOU TO DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!

Gasser and Softon: COMBINED SUPER FIST: GODDESS GASSIN' BLABS-A-LOT'S STINK PALM ATTACK! *Goddess Blabs-a-lot appears with 5 stink blasts and 5 energy blasts into each of her 10 arms and then when the blasts goes in Blabs-a-lot's hands and then starts moving them around by attacking Sasuke with Multiple hits of her Stink Palm Attack*

Goddess Blabs-a-lot: I shall grant you two the power! *gives lots of power to Softon and Gasser*

Gasser and Softon: Sweet! *as they feel the power in their bodies*

Softon: PatchBobo, Naruto! This is all that we can do for you. Now it's up to you to defeat Sasuke!

PatchBobo and Naruto: Right!

Naruto: *charges at Sasuke with the Leek Sword*

Sasuke: *gets ready with his katana*

PatchBobo: No you don't! *starts doing strange poses* WIGGIN FUNKY FUSION! A PACK OF NOODLES AND A HILT OF A WHIP! *fuses those two together to make a Noodles' Whip* NOODLES' WHIP! NOODLE ARM TIE! *uses the Noodles' Whip to tie Sasuke's Right arm so he can't escape* NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!

Sasuke: *is caught by PatchBobo and sees Naruto about to slash Sasuke but he moved a bit to dodge but struck a little in his right cheek as it is about to bleed*

Naruto: So Don Patch Sword is really sharp after all.

*PatchBobo is swinging the Noodles' Whip at Sasuke to attack him but he's dodging left and right, reading his movements and attacks*

PatchBobo: So you really are skilled in a fight. Seems like Orochimaru trained you well but did he train you enough for this?

Sasuke: Hmm?

PatchBobo: Naruto come with me for a sec.

*Naruto lands to ground and runs to PatchBobo*

Naruto: What is it?

PatchBobo: Stand beside me. I'm going to do something reckless.

Naruto: If you're doing something reckless, count me in!

PatchBobo: *smirks* I like your style kid. NOODLES TWISTER! *twirls the Noodles' Whip around and around until it turned into a Noodle Twister as it caught Sasuke as he twirling around until he's in the Noodles Twister* NOW HERE'S OUR CHANCE LET'S GO NARUTO!

Naruto: RIGHT!

*As the two heroes about to get ready and for a few minutes they charged at it and went in the Twister!*

Gasser: WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

Softon: IF THEY WENT IN THE TWISTER THEN IT'S OVER FOR THEM!

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eye liner around the eye* IDIOTS! WHAT ARE THEY DOING! GOD THEY'RE RECKLESS IN SO MANY LEVELS!

Beauty: Something's not right? I don't know what it is but it's not good! Be careful Naruto, PatchBobo.

*Twister stopped and turned back into the Noodles' Whip again as it fell to the ground*

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto's…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET READY FOR ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

*New "We're be right back" Screen

*Playing's Bobobo's fusions' theme song*

*Patchbobo is there and uses Wiggin Funky Fusion to fuse a Pizza and a Toosie Roll into a Toosie Pizza Roll on a Stick and eats it whole as it goes down to a table where a paprika gun and a Don Patch Sword is on while the background has a inside of a house*

* * *

*New "Now back to the show" screen*

*Playing Naruto's favorite theme song*

*Naruto is there and uses Shadow Clone to fight himself and the clone disappears and he jumps and creates an Rasengan and aim at the ground which produces a shockwave and then he put a thumbs up at the readers as it goes down to a table where a ramen cup and Naruto's headband is on the table while the background has a inside of Naruto's apartment*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobob and Naruto: It's ONE…TWO…THREE! *shows the readers the rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty and Don Patch*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: …you'll still get your fortune…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Meanwhile in an unknown world where the room is full of noodles everywhere, every single where. Sasuke was the first to fall into the Noodle Ground*

Sasuke: *gets up* What's this place.

?: This is going to be your true nightmare.

Sasuke: What? Who said it?

*A hole appeared as PatchBobo and Naruto slowly levitating above the hole and then lands*

Sasuke: You two again. *pulls out his katana and attempts to slash the two but he is blocked by a Noodle Wall* Where am I? What is this place?

PatchBobo: I told you. *The Screen goes to the right* This is going to be your true nightmare. *Then the screen goes to the left* This is where you're gonna feel pain and suffer. This is… *then Screen zooms out* WORLD OF NOODLES! This is where Naruto and I control Noodles everywhere. Everywhere you see are noodles. And there are going to trap you like you've never been trapped before.

Sasuke: I like to see you try. *charges once again and attempts to attack PatchBobo and Naruto again until…*

PatchBobo: Not this again. *uses his noodle strings on his fingers as a puppeteer to use a Noodle Wall to defend himself from Sasuke as he slashes one of the solid Noodle Wall*

Sasuke: I'll go to you then Naruto! *charges at Naruto*

Naruto: Not a chance! *uses his noodle finger strings to create a hand from the Noodle Ground and punches Sasuke as he were heading towards the Noodle Wall*

Sasuke: This time I won't fail. *charges at PatchBobo again*

PatchBobo: Again?! Wow you must really not give up aren't you? *creates a noodle wall again but Sasuke disappears* What? How? *Sasuke is behind him and charges at him again full speed and PatchBobo turns around and sees Sasuke charging on him as he is about to slash PatchBobo, he (PatchBobo) creates a hand a flicks him to Naruto*

Sasuke: I got him now.

*as he heading for Naruto but Naruto uses his noodle finger strings and creates a hand and a tennis racket from the ground for the hand to grab and served Sasuke to an another hand and tennis racket for the hand to grab that PatchBobo created and then the two hands served Sasuke to each back and forth.*

Sasuke: *as he is served back and forth* WHY…DOES…THIS…ALWAYS…HAPPENS…TO…ME?!

*Then the World of Noodles turned into a Tennis Tournament, which is played by PatchBobo and Naruto as they served back and forth but then when PatchBobo served, he served too high and missed the goal that means that Naruto wins*

Sasuke: ARGHHH!

Naruto: YAY! I WON!

PatchBobo: Man! *throws his tennis racket to the ground hard as Sasuke is heading to a…basketball court?!*

*Naruto got Sasuke first and starts dribbling Sasuke like a basketball and tries to dunk the goal but PatchBobo steals the Sasuke Basketball and does a slam dunk which means that PatchBobo is the winner*

Sasuke: OUCH! *with his eyes bulging out*

PatchBobo: Oh yeah! I won!

Naruto: *with his eyes close and pouted* Hmph! *as Sasuke is about to head for…a soccer field*

*Naruto kicked Sasuke like a soccer ball, as Naruto about to reach for the goal, PatchBobo steals the Sasuke Soccer ball and tries to kick the goal but Naruto stole the Sasuke soccer ball and kick the goal quickly which means Naruto is the winner!*

Sasuke: *with his eyes bulging out* ARGHHHHH!

Naruto: YEAH I WON TWO TIMES NOW! YEAH!

PatchBobo: Man, I lose again!

*Then the World of Noodles is turned back to normal and Sasuke is panting heavily*

Sasuke: Stop…doing…stupid…games…this…is…very…childish…games!

PatchBobo: *Kicks Sasuke hard* HOW DARE YOU SAY SPORTS ARE CHILDISH GAMES, SPORTS CAN MAKE YOUR BODY MOVE AND REACH TO HIGH PLACES!

Sasuke: *AHHHHHHH* That's it I'm through playing games!

*charges at PatchBobo at full force as he was almost closed to him, he feels his stomach begin hit by something, it turns out it's the Corner of the Noodle Wall. And then a glob of Noodles appeared, hitting his stomach and sending him to the wall but Sasuke regain balance and lands on top of the glob of Noodles and then starts heading to PatchBobo. Naruto uses his Noodle Finger Strings and globs of Noodles on top of the glob of Noodle appeared but Sasuke slashes the globs of Noodles one by one as he's charging to the two heroes but PatchBobo quickly uses his French Fry Cannon to fire at Sasuke quickly and then he did and a small explosion occurred.

Naruto then joins the fight and uses Close Combat with Sasuke. The two "Best Friends" uses close combat at each other and then Naruto uses a Kunai and Sasuke uses a Katana and the two clashed Blades and for a few minutes Naruto then made his kunai and Sasuke's katana goes up to the air and then he went back to close combat again but then Naruto kicks Sasuke but Sasuke caught his leg and threw him to the wall but Naruto regains balance and jumps to the air and Sasuke do the same too.

The two ninjas grabbed different weapons. Naruto used the katana to combat Sasuke and Sasuke used the Kunai to combat Naruto. The Two Ninjas threw their weapons at each other as the weapons clashes and then went back to their rightful owners. So Naruto did a powerful kick on Sasuke sending him to a another clone of Naruto. Clone Naruto then kicked Sasuke to PatchBobo as he successfully combats Sasuke bravely and puts an two-legged kick at Sasuke in the air then Naruto ends Sasuke with a…*

Naruto and PatchBobo: And here's comes PatchBobo and Naruto Uzumaki's special combined attack: WIGGIN FUNKY BARRAGE! *as he finishes with a powerful and finishing upside-down kick at Sasuke as he threw up blood because he's hurt badly as he fell to the Noodle Ground*

Sasuke: *gets up slowly* I don't know how long I would last?

PatchBobo: It's time for your torture! *uses his Noodle Finger Strings to tie his arms and legs one by one and then PatchBobo tied his neck then he uses the strings to get Sasuke to 10 feet away*

PatchBobo: YOU MUST ANSWER 10 QUESTIONS, IF YOU GET IT RIGHT! YOU'LL GET A PRIZE, BUT IF YOU GET IT WRONG, YOU WILL GET CHOKE BY THE NOODLE STRING!

PatchBobo: No.1: When was Popcorn created?

Sasuke: Ehh. Popcorn was created by a movie.

PatchBobo: I'm sorry that's wrong for that you'll get choked! *uses the noodle string to choke Sasuke*

Sasuke: ARGHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!

PatchBobo: No.2: When was Micheal Jackson is born?

Sasuke: I don't know who's this Micheal Jackson but it's sounds stupid.

PatchBobo: I'm sorry that's wrong, for that you'll get choked again! *uses the noodle string to choke Sasuke again*

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!

PatchBobo: No.3: When was 9/11 occurred?

Sasuke: THAT'S STUPID!

PatchBobo: That's wrong again! Now you're gonna get choked again! *uses the noodle string to choke Sasuke again*

Sasuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

PatchBobo: I'll make this more painful *uses the string to ascend Sasuke to another torture position and then he tied the string to diagonal pole* No. 4: When was the Invasion of the Aliens began.

Sasuke: MAKE THIS TORTURE STOP ALREADY!

PatchBobo: I'm sorry that's wrong, now you're gonna get stretched! *uses the noodle string to stretch Sasuke's body more painfully*

Sasuke: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MAKE IT STOP1! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP…IT…NOW! *uses the Sharingan to let PatchBobo and Naruto sees the properties of the Sharingan*

PatchBobo: What's this?! *sees the awful past of the Sharingan*

Sasuke: uses the sword to cut the noodle strings and then he falls to ground, panting heavily and then he's crawling to the exit quickly*

PatchBobo and Naruto: *snaps it out quickly and uses the Noodle Finger Strings to creates A Enormous Glob of Noodles slithering at Sasuke slowly*

Sasuke: Gotta hurry up *then he went in the twister as the Glob of Noodles followed him too*

PatchBobo and Naruto: *they descended to the ground as it reveal that it's the Noodle Twister to the way home*

*Meanwhile back at Destroyed Part of the Hideout*

Softon: I wonder if we ever see them again.

*The Noodle Twister appeared again revealing Sasuke is out of it and in the ground and then he's get up and slashes the twister into 5 diagonally slashes*

Sasuke: Finally, it's over. That nightmare is over now. I'm safe at last. Whew. *But then he hears something and senses two chakras quickly* No it can't be. It can't be! CURSE THEM!

*the ground breaks and it's revealed that PatchBobo and Naruto are okay*

PatchBobo and Naruto: WE'RE BACK!

Beauty: Alright PatchBobo!

Sakura: Naruto!

*they lands to ground and then have a stare off at Sasuke*

*Then the three started charging at each other. PatchBobo punched Sasuke in the face but he blocks it with his katana but a fist met his face by Naruto and then he was kicked by PatchBobo and then they used a finishing kick together on Sasuke's back*

Sasuke: *panting heavily* Why you?! *feels something on his stomach and then his knees is on the ground.*

PatchBobo: Huh?

Sasuke: Ohhh! ARGHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *his stomach turns blue and then a head appeared as it revealed itself to the Returned, and much Stronger Jelly Jiggler!*

Jelly Jiggler: What's up?

Gasser: *is super happy* JELLY JIGGLER!

Jelly Jiggler: *gets out of Sasuke's stomach* Good thing that I trained so much when you guys were battling.

Naruto: That means you…

Jelly Jiggler: That's right I saw everything. As I came to help once again as the new and improved Jelly Jiggler, but I'm still the same Jelly Jiggler as you know and love but much more stronger and has new moves for you to see!

PatchBobo: Nice to see you again Jelly Jiggler.

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's feels good to be out in the outside world again.

Naruto: Now then let's finish this.

*As our three heroes is ready to take Sasuke out*

PatchBobo: Well Sasuke? Are you going to give up or still resist?

Sasuke: *goes up to the cliff* It's time I end this little game of ours. *put his right hand in the air and gets ready to produce lightening but stopped but Orochimaru and Kabuto*

Orochimaru: Now there's no need to use "that" jutsu, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Remove your hand.

Kabuto: You'll still don't know who you're talking too huh?

Sasuke: I have no reason to stop.

Kabuto: You know quite well what the Akatsuki up to? Right? We have our guests from the Hidden Leaf Village take care of many of them as possible, even one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way…your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right…?

Sasuke: That's the pitiful excuse

Kabuto: But surely, you'd allow it if it meant by increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1%.

PatchBobo: You! *But then senses something* Huh?

*Everyone looks to the left and sees someone's ready to come out as it revealed to as none other than Dengaku Man*

Dengaku Man: Hi! I came here to help defeat Sasuke and get him back to the village. I hope I'm not a burden to all of you.

Beauty: It's you again?

Gasser: Aw we wished it was some other else.

Dengaku Man: *laughs a bit but then grabbed by PatchBobo and threw him to the ground*

PatchBobo: WIGGIN FUNKY FUSION! THE GROUND AND DENGAKU MAN! *fuses the two together and then everything is still the same*

Kabuto: That's your last plan, seems like it failed.

PatchBobo: Don't think you have the upper advantage just yet. Just feel the ground beneath you.

Gasser: He's right, I definitely feel something beneath the ground.

Yamato: Me too.

*The ground starts rumbling and then the ground started to get up and then stands a bit and it revealed as 50-Foot Tall Ground Dengaku Man.

Ground Dengaku Man: I'LL MAKE YOU GRILLED TOFU IN MISO ON A STICK!

Gasser: *with no pupils and eye outliner* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-WHAAAAA!

Beauty, and Sakura: *with eyes bulging* NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yamato: *with eyes bulging* BRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: *with no pupils and eye outliner* WHAAAAAA! PATCHBOBO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DENGAKU MAN! HE….HE….LOOKS HIDEOUS!

PatchBobo: That's the exact thing that I'm gonna do. *flies to Dengaku Man's back of the head* DENGAKU FIST GUN! *punches the back of Dengaku Man's head as he threw up dirt at Kabuto, Sasuke, and Orochimaru!

Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke: WHAAAA! *as they were engulfed by dirt*

Beauty, and Sakura: That's cannot by pleasant.

Dengaku Man: Actually, it feels good. *turns around to Sakura and Beauty*

Beauty: YUCK! DON'T POINT IT AT ME!

Sakura: I DON'T WANNA GET MY HAIR WET BY DIRT!

PatchBobo: *appears behind the Orochimaru's gang* TIME TO END THIS!

Kabuto: What the?!

Orochimaru: Can't be!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOO!

PatchBobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR: *attacks the Orochimaru's Gang with Two King Nosehairs on each nostril of PatchBobo* KING NOSEHAIRS ARE IN THE HOUSE!

King Nosehair #1: That's right King Nosehair are back in this fanfic.

King Nosehair #2: That's right in later chapters…we're gonna get rocking in Bobobo World, so you better get ready to laugh your socks off.

*As the Three Villains falls to ground*

PatchBobo: Man am I cool? Times up now…see ya in the later chapters! *diffuse back to Bobobo and Don Patch*

Don Patch: It's over.

Bobobo: Yeah seems like the job is done.

?: So we meet again Bobobo.

Bobobo: YOU AGAIN! *He saws Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: I wished that we can fight to the death again Bobobo, but for now, let's give our goodbyes for now.

Bobobo: Why you?!

Orochimaru: And don't forget, our final battle will be settled, just you wait.

Naruto: SASUKE, NOOOO!

Sasuke: *Looks at Naruto with emotionless eyes and disappears along with Orochimaru and Kabuto*

Naruto: *falls on his knees and cries* I couldn't stop him again. I'm so…weak.

Bobobo: Don't feel bad Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: *looks at Bobobo with tears*

Bobobo: I know how you feel, how it's feel to lost a friend. But don't worry, we will get him back, I promise you. We won't fail next time.

Naruto: Bobobo…thank you…

Sakura: Bobobo does care about his friends. I always thought he always hit them so hard but now he does care.

Bobobo: Good to have ya back on the team, Jelly Jiggler.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah it's been long since you're battling with Sasuke. But now it's over. The mission failed now. Now what are we gonna do.

Bobobo: I don't know.

Beauty: Bobobo…

Naruto: *still crying*

Sakura: Crying is not going to bring Sasuke back. Cause I'm here too. We'll both get stronger together! *turns out she's crying* BOBOBO PLEASE TRAIN ME! I'LL PROMISE I'LL GET STRONGER, PLEASE TEACH ME THIS FIST! I WANT TO BECOME STRONGER LIKE SASUKE AND NARUTO! PLEASE YOU MUST!

Bobobo: I'll think about…

Sai: There's almost another half year left…and three better than two, actually. Besides, I'm pretty strong myself, you know.

Gasser: That's right, I'm gonna get stronger. And when I do, I help Mr. Bobobo and Naruto to get Sasuke back and defeat those Akatsuki guys too.

Softon: Me too.

Hatenko: Me three.

Don Patch: I'll get stronger too.

Jelly Jiggler: I'll make sure I'll be equal to Bobobo.

Bobobo: Then it's settle, we're staying here in the…*is happy now* HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE!

Everyone except Naruto: YEAH!

Naruto: *wipes off his tears* Thanks everyone for your help.

*Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: I see…and so…

Naruto: We're not giving up.

Bobobo: We're going to find a way to bring Sasuke back, I know it because, I want to help my friends!

*Everyone is determined*

Tsunade: Seems like you've gotten along Bobobo. Fine, I guess, I have to tell you about your next mission then.

Narrator: The Arc is over, but the Gang's new adventure awaits in the Hidden Leaf Village, who are those new enemies, the Akatsuki that the Orochimaru's gang was talking about and also what's Danzo's planning now. And also, will there also be a filter arc too. This is making my head spin. Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who lost, don't forget to brush your teeth today because, you're about to go to a new Ichiraku Ramen's place. For those for you who lost, don't brush your teeth or you're gonna get.

Sakura: And also don't forget to vote on the Poll to choose a contestant for the Movie Story and please do. You'll still got a little voting to do.

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Dengaku Man's encouragement words. If you won or lost, just celebrate yourself to an amusement park and have fun for all you want.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, Sakura: See ya in the next chapter. *waves at the readers*


	14. Wanna do your Best! Then Try to Rest!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Narrator: What's up, dudes and dudettes! Last Time on Konoha Bobobo, PatchBobo and Naruto faces off against Sasuke, which PatchBobo obviously doing some stupid poses and funky fusions like that with Naruto with him. Then PatchBobo, Naruto, and Sasuke went to the World of Noodles, which PatchBobo and Naruto controls the noodles. Making them use the advantage against Sasuke. But then they used some good ole' kung fu action, like those Kung Fu Action videos. Then PatchBobo and Naruto almost defeated Sasuke with a new combined move. Then they tortured Sasuke for a few minutes until he used his sharingan on them to escape and then went back to the Destroyed Part of the Hideout. Then Jelly Jiggler came out of Sasuke's stomach as the new, improved and also the same Jelly Jiggler. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto came and they were about to take Sasuke to another hideout but PatchBobo stops them with Ground Dengaku Man, which makes our heroes screamed for their lives. But they got away and then they got back to the village, which Tsunade tells them their new mission. This is the Filter Arc which makes this show getting good. Found out in this exciting and intense chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

*Playing the Naruto Shippuden's Remix of Bobobo's Baka Survivor*

*New Title Screen*

*Playing Naruto SD Rock Lee's title music*

*Naruto and Bobobo are there at the Training Ground and then their combined omve of Super Fist of the Nose and Rasangan to make Nose Hair Double Rasangan and aimed it at the ground and then put a thumbs up at the readers and then the screen turns a mixture of Blue and Orange and then Naruto and Bobobo are there at each end of the title (left and right)*

* * *

Title: If you Wanna do your Best! Then Try to Rest If you Like or Not!

*Back at the ROOT Organization, Danzo and Sai appears as Sai kneeling down to Danzo about his mission with Team Seven*

Danzo: It's not like you to fail your mission.

Sai: I have a favor to ask of you.

Danzo: A Favor you say…

Sai: I would like to be allowed with Team Kakashi for the time being, with my name as it is. *fake smiles at Danzo*

Danzo: *Thinking* What is this smile of his?

Sai: Yes I've been informed by Lady Tsunade.

Danzo: However, let me remind you…emotions can lead one to hate…and hate inflicts one to conflict and war.

Sai: *sees flashbacks of Naruto's speech about Sasuke and his completed picture book* *Flashbacks are over and meanwhile in Sai's apartment, he was looking at the Scroll, that has a word called "Friends"*

*Flashback*

Naruto: *angry* You ever heard of the word "Friends".

Sai: Of course, why haven't I?

Sai: *puts the scroll by the dresser and then starts painting his art and sees the flashbacks of Team Seven and Dan. He fake smiles about it.*

Naruto: HEY! SAI!

Sai: *He looks at the window to see Team Seven and the Bobobo Gang*

Naruto: WE'RE MEETING ABOUT THE NEW MISSION!

Bobobo: YEAH IT'S GONNA BE FUN!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: JOIN US!

Sai: *opens the door and got out of the room and closes the door*

*Meanwhile at the Huge Luxury Hotel*

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *smashes the door* WE'RE HOME! *dances around goofily as they celebrated their return to the Hotel*

Beauty: It has been a tiring mission but we failed anyway.

Gasser: Don't worry Beauty, we're get Sasuke someday I'll promise.

Beauty: *blushes* Thanks Gas-can.

Naruto: HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!

*The Bobobo Gang saw Naruto, Sakura and Sai walking in the Room Number*

Bobobo: Glad you can join us Naruto!

Naruto: I'll never miss it for the Party.

Sakura: Um What party?

Naruto: The Welcome Home from Our Mission Party, that these guys made.

Sakura: But there's only 12 of us here. It have to take more than that to make this into a party.

Bobobo: We don't need those guys Sakura, NOW LET'S STARTS THE PARTY!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Dengaku Man, and Naruto: YEAHHHHHHH! *starts partying right now*

Sakura: Urgh. Idiots, can't stand them.

Baeuty: Oh come on Sakura, they're not bad. Sometimes they're crazy where serious things came, but they fight with all they have until they run out completely out of energy. But they're also caring too. I know because, I been with them ever since we defeated the Hair Hunters.

Sakura: Thanks Beauty.

Beauty: Hey we girls gotta stick together. Now let's go enjoy the party. *the both pink-haired guys turned around until they saw something crazier*

Beauty and Sakura: *Beauty with her eyes bulging out and mouth wide open and Sakura with no pupils, black eye liner and her mouth clenched as they saw them!*

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, Dengaku Man, Jelly Jiggler: *with their japan clothes on and swaying left and right as they singing this song*

_QUIET QUIET!_

_PEACE AND SERENITY, PEACE AND SERENITY, PEACE AND SERENITY! _

_QUIET QUIET QUIET! OOF!_

Beauty: *eyes bulging out* WHY ARE GUYS SINGING THAT SONG AGAIN!

Sakura: *with no pupils, black eye liner*: AND WHY NARUTO IS DANCING AND SINGING WITH THEM TOO!

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, Dengaku Man, Jelly Jiggler:

_SAKURA, SAKURA!_

_SHE IS STRONG!_

_NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO?!_

_SHE CAN'T BE BEAT!_

_SHE'S BEING MEAN AT US FOR GOOFING AROUND!_

_AND SHE DON'T EVER CARE WHEN WE GET INJURED OR DIE!_

Sakura: HEY WHY DID YOU INCLUDE ME!

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, Dengaku Man, Jelly Jiggler:

_SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA-_

Sakura: HEY STOP IT RIGHT NOW! *then the five wiggin gang stopped and pouted at her*

Don Patch: *mumbling* Stupid Critic Sakura.

Sakura: *punches Don Patch in the left cheek while his eyes are bulging out* WHY DID YOU SAY TO ME!

Don Patch: I DIDN'T SAY NOTHING!

Bobobo: Now well ya look at that. It's time for bed! Good night!

Naruto: *yawns* Me too. Good Night guys, I'll see you in the morning..

Beauty: Me three good night guys.

Sakura: Me too. Good night.

*then everybody went to their own places and went to sleep for a new day.*

*Meanwhile this morning at the Library*

Sai: …In order to hasten the development of understanding between yourself and others…First thing to do is to remove emotional barriers…For instance, when addressing someone…by using the name of the suffixes as "-san" and "kun"…You will remain distant from that person, never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers… *continues reading through the book*

Sakura: *in her normal clothing and checking out books from that section* Huh *sees Sai reading a book and then walks to him.* Did you come here looking for some art books or something?

Sai: Sakura…

Sakura: Oh so you're a reader.

Sai: Well…just a bit one.

Sakura: *sits down and sees Sai's books and thinking* Sai sure has a real human side to him. *stops thinking* Oh! That reminds me… Naruto and I are going to go visit Kakashi-sensei at the Hospital. Did you want to come too?

Sai: *blinks a few seconds* Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura: Well, you are in Team Kakashi with us. So it's probably be best that you meet him, once anyway.

Sai: …

Sakura: Well I'll be going now. See ya later. *walks to the other side of the Library and then sees the Wiggin Trio reading some scrolls*

Bobobo: *reading a scroll* Hmm. Maybe she will like this move once she's master it.

Don Patch: Why are we doing this again?

Bobobo: *sighs heavily* Why don't you guys get it? We're going to train Sakura to become stronger to catch up with Naruto and the others and then we're going teach her how to make a Super Fist? But during the training, she's going to learn new jutsus and new medical ninjutsus.

Jelly Jiggler: So that way, we can make her twice as powerful as the others too. I like the way you're thinking Bobobo.

Don Patch: Can I hit her too? *but Bobobo responds by hitting Don Patch with a harisen and is hurt* I guess that's a no.

?: What are you guys doing?

*As the Wiggin Trio turned around, they saw Sakura walking to them, they quickly covered up everything they read for Sakura not to see them*

Bobobo: Uhhhh, we're doing nothing.

Sakura: Why are you doing nothing, in a library?

Don Patch: So we can look at women pervertly.

Bobobo: *hits Don Patch with a 100 ton Hammer that sends him to the sky* NO WE'RE NOT, SINCE WHEN YOU BECOME A PERVERT, AND ALSO PERVERTLY IS NOT A WORD!

Sakura: Ummm anyway…. Naruto, Sai and I are going to see Kakashi-sensei at the Hospital. Do you want to come with us?

Jelly Jiggler: Sorry for interrupting. But who is Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei is a special jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village, we're a part of his team until we became chunin except for Naruto that is.

Bobobo: *with their eyes circle and sparkling with glee* Sounds like he's famous, I would like to meet him.

Jelly Jiggler: Me too but why is he in the Hospital?

Sakura: Kakashi was injured during that mission but since he's almost recovering, he should be better soon.

Jelly Jiggler: Then I will come too.

Sakura: And tell the rest of your friends to come too.

Bobobo: We will. Come on let's go meet Naruto. *Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo got out of the library and meet up with Naruto.*

*Meanwhile at Naruto's location*

Naruto: *sitting down at the sidewalk, having flashbacks of Sasuke* Sasuke…

?: Naruto!

Naruto: Ah…*sees Sai, Sakura and the Wiggin Trio* Hey Guys (except Sai) Huh what the…what's Sai's doing here?

Sakura: I happened to run to him at the library, so…

Naruto: Aw man, I was just devising a plan for the two of us go on a walk, almost like a date!

Sakura: If you have the time to do that, then you should go study ninjutsu or something! *gets punched in the face by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: DON'T TREAT HIM LIKE TRASH YOU VILE CREATURE!

Sakura: *rubbed her cheek after that attack*

Naruto: Studying rightttt…. How can you two even stand it at the Library, it's so uncomfortable there.

Sakura: You'd do well to go once in a while, Naruto. Training involves the head as well as the body. I mean, you're so stupid as things are.

Bobobo: *slaps Sakura* That's going way off here. Sakura can I please talk to you?*drags Sakura away from Naruto* Listen Sakura, the love of your life does not want to hear Stupid or any kind of mess. It's about speaking from the heart. He wants that but you're not giving him any slack.

Sakura: But Bobobo, Naruto needs some learning from the Library, it's not like skim through words that he never heard or see of that before.

Bobobo: But Naruto can fight and protect everybody he loves and befriended and that's includes you. You can't go saying around that he's an idiot and everything.

Sakura: That's because he is, Bobobo! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?

Bobobo: IF YOU NEED TO LOVE NARUTO, THEN WHY CAN'T YOU CONFESS HIM IN HIS FACE!

Sakura: BECAUSE I'M SHY WHEN I'M AROUND AND BESIDES HE'S JUST GONNA IGNORE IT ANYWAY!

Bobobo: NARUTO LOVES YOU SAKURA! LOVES! YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? IS TIME THAT I SHOW YOU THE POWER OF LOVE!

Sakura: AND WHO'S GONNA SHOW ME?!

Bobobo: YO MOMMA! *stops and then fell to the ground laughing as hard as he could with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler following him!* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! *Bobobo's cell phone rang and he picks it up.* Hello,… it's for you and I'll put it on speaker phone *puts speaker phone on and gives it to Sakura*

Sakura: Hello.

Don Patch: *calling Sakura in the speaker phone* The 70's called, THEY WANT YO MOMMA BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *with Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler following him*

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eye liner* WHO'S THIS!

Don Patch: YO MOMMA! *with eyes bulging out* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*With Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler following him up*

Sakura: *hangs up the phone and then went to Naruto and Sai*

Sai: Um…Naruto….Sakura….Bobobo…Don Patch…and Jelly Jiggler. Would you mind if I join the conversation as well?

Wiggin Trio, Naruto and Sakura: …?

Sai: Ah! Ehh…I read a book about getting to know people and stuff, and…It said that I should drop name suffixes or use nicknames and such…by doing so it creates a feeling of closeness, allowing people to becoming friends quickly.

*The Wiggin Trio, Sakura, and Naruto stared at him surprised*

Naruto: Heh…Sai I didn't think you actually cared for that stuff.

Sakura: So that's why you were reading those books.

Bobobo: Sai you don't have to worry about it. You can join us if you want. Besides you're a part of Bobobo's gang.

Sai: But while I thought about it for a bit, I couldn't think of any good nicknames for you five. So for now I just drop the suffixes and…

Naruto: Nicknames aren't something that you think about, they just happen naturally.

Sakura: If you're going to going to make a nickname then you can, for instance, use someone's characteristics…like here, take Naruto… He'd be "Idiot Naruto" or "Stupid Naruto"

Naruto: That's way overdoing it, Sakura.

Bobobo: DON'T CALL NARUTO LIKE THAT?! TAKE US FOR EXAMPLE! *does a stupid pose* I AM "YELLOW NOSE HAIR"!

Jelly Jiggler: *does a stupid pose too* I AM "BLUE JELLY"!

Don Patch: *does a stupid pose too* I AM "ORANGE SUN"

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: CALL US…THE WIGGIN TRIO!

*The Three Ninjas looked at the Wiggin Trio bored.*

Sakura: Just call him the "Idiot Trio" or "Stupid Trio"

Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *punches Sakura in the face* WHY DID YOU HURT OUR FEELINGS?!

Sakura: I was setting an example!

Sai: Characteristics…I see.

Sakura: *thinking* I remember Sai when we first met him. He's so different now.

Sai: Thanks, I think I got a hang of this. Hag.

Sakura: …

Bobobo: EHAAA!

Don Patch: WHAAAA!

Jelly Jiggler: EHHHHHH!

Naruto: Uh-oh!

Sakura: *gone mad and crazy and about to attack Sai but Naruto stops her but her hand is in his face crazily* SHANNARO!

Bobobo: Quick we must stop her before she hurts Sai or us! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: A TRAP FROM THE WIGGIN TRIO! *The Wiggin Trio captures Sakura as she's heading for Sai*

Naruto: SAI! THAT'S WAY OVERDOING IT!

Sai: What do you mean?

Sakura: *she stopped*

Don Patch: Hah! We got you! Now what do you gotta say huh? Huh?!

Sakura: *stands quiet until her rage has turned mad to furious and turned into Demon Inner Sakura!*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: *with no pupils and black eye liners* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Then the screen turns black but sounds of punches, kicks, and ripping in half has been heard.

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto's…

Naruto: …The Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

*New *We'll be right back* Screen*

*Softon appears and uses Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot to amaze the readers and then finishes with a jump kick and then he put his hands in his pockets and leaning against a wall with Goddess Blabs-a-lot at his side and then the screen goes down as the readers saw a table with his locket and jacket while it has a background of the World of Blabs-a-lot.*

* * *

*New "We're back" Screen*

*Sakura appears and uses Cherry Blossom Impact to amaze the readers and then uses a finishing combo and then grabs her stuff and winks at the readers as the screen goes down as the readers saw a table with her red handband and medical pouch while it has a background of Sakura's apartment*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids?!

Bobobo and Naruto: IT'S ONE…TWO…THREE! *shows the readers the rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Beauty*

* * *

Sakura: Don't worry…

Beauty: …you'll still get your fortune…

Sakura and Beauty: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Huge Luxury Hotel*

*the Beaten Bobobo and Don Patch with Bandages around their bodies and Jelly Jiggler's ripped torso and legs and it's in a wheelchair.*

Beauty: What happened to you guys?

Bobobo: Well, Sakura have been quite a crazy chick like today.

*Flashback*

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: *with no pupils and black eye liners* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Sakura punches Bobobo 10 times and then dropkick on him and then again punches him 10 times on the face and then break his back and then threw him to Don Patch and then he's kick Don Patch and Bobobo into the sidewalk and then uses a gruesome punch at Sai and Naruto's face and then she stopped. For 5 minutes, she turned around and looked at Jelly Jiggler with murderous eyes.*

Demon Inner Sakura: *with a demon voice* you're next.

Jelly Jiggler: *with wide clear yellow eyes and crying* Please don't kill me Sakura. I'm not ready to die. Please go easy on me and I can give you a lucky dollar and a lucky playstation 3 and als-

Demon Inner Sakura: *then charges at Jelly Jiggler with a murderous intent and grabs him and ripped his entire body in half*

*Flashback ends*

Beauty: Well she must have a reason?

Bobobo: Sai called her Hag.

Beauty: Figures.

Bobobo: And also she said that we should go with them to meet this Kakashi-sensei.

Gasser: *As he came in the living room* Kakashi-sensei, who's he?

Jelly Jiggler: He's the famous Hidden Leaf Village's White Fang, Kakashi Hatake. He was born in the Hidden Leaf, making him a ninja of all ninjas.

Gasser: So how did Naruto and Sakura have a sensei like him.

Softon: I think it's his decision that led him as a sensei that he is today. Bobobo, I think we should go see him.

Bobobo: I like the way you're thinking Softon.

*Meanwhile at the Hospital*

Kakashi: I see so these are the new team members.

Bobobo *still with bandages all around his body*: Kakashi-sensei, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'll make sure that I'll won't get in your way during missions.

Kakashi: *quite confused* Oooo-kay… So this Sai, Bobobo, Softon, Beauty, Gasser, Hatenko, an Orange Sun and a Jelly Man.

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler *With Don Patch with bandages and Jelly Jiggler's ripped body in a wheelchair*: WE'RE DON PATCH AND JELLY JIGGLER AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!

Sai: Thank you.

Kakashi: Sakura come here. *Sakura walks to Kakashi* Five of them are hurt. Did they get into a gruesome fight or something? Naruto's a bit short tempered…so it doesn't surprise but…

Sakura: Oh no…it's nothing really. We're all really good friends, am I right Beauty.

Beauty: *nervous a bit* Of course, all of us are really good friends. Heh..heh..heh.

Kakashi: Oh really…then things are okay, I suppose.

Sai: *thinking* The Great Kakashi Hatake, much was said to him when I was at ROOT. No doubt, he looked into my past already.

Kakashi: *Thinking and looks at Bobobo* This guy…is not an ordinary guy. *stops thinking* Bobobo, can I see your power.

Bobobo: Yes Kakashi-sensei, I will show you my power. *the room starts shaking, his aura starts glowing gold and also he let out a brave scream* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *The gold aura starts turning into like a ki charging (like a Dragon Ball Z thing right?)

*the entire village starts shaking due to Bobobo's power. Ninjas from the Hidden Leaf sensed the power and started going after it even Tsunade ran after it too.*

Kakashi: *As he is astounded by Bobobo's power as the screen zooms out to Kakashi's eyes until the screen stills zooms out to Bobobo*

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *The Screen zooms out and inside of Bobobo's body, and then sees Bobobo's Hairball*

Bobobo's Hairball: *is glowing gold* Huh what's this. Bobobo's power has turned to new heights. Well it's time I give him his present of the day. *glows as the screen turns white*

Bobobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*The Screen turns blank but the screen turns back to normal as Bobobo has finally at Full Power. Makes him Full Power Aura Bobobo*

Bobobo: I am Full Power Aura Bobobo. This is my true strength. *uses his nosehairs to whip around the Hospital room when makes the Gang hide under the table due to Bobobo's true he finally let out his power to create a pulse to destroy the room with one pulse and then things are back to normal*

Beauty: That's unexplainable.

Sai: *Thinking* To think that I may have saw him using his full power. Is this man is stronger than Lady Tsunade?

Sakura and Naruto: That's impossible.

Bobobo: Whew that's power surely have taken me to the limit, but why am I still in my Full Power Aura Form.

Tsunade: BOBOBO!

Bobobo: *is scared when he saw Tsunade in Anger Mode* Lady Hokage!

Tsunade: HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE HOSPITAL ROOM! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! *starts charging at Bobobo with such power*

Bobobo: OH NO I GOTTA FIX THIS ROOM BEFORE SHE'S GETS THERE AND PUMMEL ME! *starts fixing the room with his nose hairs quickly and for a few seconds, he finished fixing the room quickly as he thought he would be* WELL NOW THAT'S OVER! NOW IT'S TIME THAT I DEFEND MY SELF WITH MY NEW FULL POWER AURA SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR! *starts going out of the window and charges at Tsunade as the both warriors jumped and about to attack one another.*

Narrator: Here they go, as the two heroes started to clash like never before as they're power have going up to the top as they are going to fight like never before. THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THIS IS-

Tsunade: NEW MOVE!

Bobobo: SUPER FIST OF THE FULL POWER AURA NOSE HAIR:

Tsunade/Bobobo: TROUBLE IN PARADISE! X-SHAPED SHIELD! *Then Tsunade's full powered fist punches Bobobo's X-Shaped Nose Hair creating a pulse so small that it breaks the Hospital's fountain a bit. And then the two does a flip and lands to ground*

Tsunade: *Thinking* His power is different, did he have that power so high that we even sensed it. I can't believe, he blocked me using his full power. *Stops thinking* Hmph, so you fixed the room, good job Bobobo, I knew I could count on you. *walks away with the other ninjas*

Bobobo: *went back inside and the conversation continues*

Naruto: *gets serious* Kakashi-sensei, our last mission, it…

Kakashi: I've already heard everything from Yamato, he told me about Sasuke as well.

Everyone: …

Naruto: We don't have any time left…at this rate…in just a little bit longer, he'll…and with where we're at right now, we aren't strong enough to bring Sasuke back. He's too strong and now even PatchBobo couldn't stop him.

Bobobo: Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's ablities are too strong for us to fight, I used Fusion to defeat but PatchBobo couldn't do that too.

Beauty: But what if we train to get to Sasuke's level and then we can defeat him and take him back to the Leaf Village.

Kakashi: … Well in that case, you guys need to become stronger than him, right?

Naruto: !

Bobobo: !

Softon: !

Gasser: !

Softon: Hmm.

Hatenko: !

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: !

Sakura: With someone like Kabuto working with him, well…after consulting with Lady Tsunade…she told me it's possible he's been using forbidden jutsu or has been given drugs during his training, even when I looked at him, it was clear that the speed at which he gotten stronger isn't normal at all and while I probably can't hope to learn anything from these books like these, about how people who experiments at humans think, well…

Kakashi: In that case, you'll just need to get even stronger than him, at a faster rate.

Sakura: Yeah but how…

Kakashi: You don't think I've just been sleeping here without thinking, do you? Still, this particular method is best for someone like Naruto…and Gasser…

Gasser: *looks surprised* Huh?

Kakashi: Oh rather…I should say, that it's really something that only he is capable of doing...With this training, Naruto and Gasser… you might even surpass me, in a way of speaking.

Naruto: Surpass you…Kakashi-sensei…?

Kakashi: Yes that's right…during this training, I'll be with you the whole time, also it's going to be quite different from any training you've had so far…

Naruto: What'll we be doing…?

Kakashi: You two will develop a Ultimate Ninjutsu to call your own…

Naruto and Gasser: !

Kakashi: In other words, we're going to have you two acquire a new ninjutsu greater than even Rasengan and the Fist of the Backwind Stink Torpedo. However, in order to acquire such power, one must spend an equally massive amount of time and effort to do so…

Naruto: A Massive amount of time…we just told you, we don't have anymore time left! Sasuke's going to…

Kakashi: And…this is completely different from learning something like Rasengan and Stink moves. A jutsu previously thought of and one that acquired through close instruction. It's not like you're going to get stronger overnight, like a main character of some novel. Yeah, but I thought of a way to do it all in a short period of time.

Naruto: …!

Gasser: …! Oh and what about me?

Kakashi: Well Gasser, Yamato told me about you lately, you created a Stink Blade like Kabuto's Chakra Blade. But you have something in you that created the Stink Blade in a place.

Gasser: You mean…

Kakashi: That's right, you have a hidden potential in your power will go through the roofs, I don't know what hidden potential you have, but someday you will release your potential and then you will be ready to face any threats to anything.

Gasser: …!

Naruto: How's that…

Kakashi: Well you see…

*Then Team Asuma came in the door without knocking, interrupting the Gang's conversation*

Ino: Asuma-sensei, you're supposed to knock first, you know?!

Choji: Hello.

Asuma: How's the body doing, Kakashi?

Everybody: …!

Shikamaru: Hey, if it isn't Naruto and Sakura and… *sees the Bobobo gang* Hey who are those guys, are they new to the village.

Gasser: Hi name's Gasser nice to meet you.

Shikmaru: Gasser? Who would name their son, Gasser.

Gasser: … STENCH TORPEDOES! *uses Stench Torpedoes at Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: *with eyes bulging out and is hurt* THAT'S EXPLAINS IT! *but gets up* So did the mission already…! *sees Sai* You're that guy!

Choji: AH!

Ino: ?

Sai: Nice to see you.

Don Patch: *got out of his bandages as he saw Ino again and with charming eyes and the background has a sparkling mixture of pink and orange* Ah my Ino, I have finally get to see you, it was fate that we met with lust in our eyes. Your eyes are the shiniest as the sun. And your skin are creamy like a slik blanket and your hair, the beautiful of them all. All I can say was…you're beautiful and I love you as the birds are singing in the tree of love.

Ino: Umm….ummmmm… *blushes because of the comments*

Sakura: *punches Don Patch so hard that she send him to the sky* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT PIG'S BEAUTIFUL IN FRONT OF ME?!

Don Patch: BUT IT'S TRUE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: Good job on the report.

Anbu Ops Member: I'll be going then… *disappears*

Shizune: Akatsuki on the move for real this time…It's only a matter of time before they pay a visit to the area around the Leaf Village…

Tsunade: Granted, this is becoming quite the problem, but it's also the chance for us to take care of them. It's about time we stop messing around…

*Meanwhile back at the Hospital, Team Seven, Bobobo Gang and Team Ten were talking*

Choji: oh…was that all it was…

Sai: My name is Sai, please don't worry about using any name suffixes with me.

Ino: Wow, you know, he does look really good…and he has a face similar to Sasuke…

Sakura: *whispers to Ino* Yeah, but that's how he looks. …he acts completely different…he's socially clueless…

Shikamaru: *walks to Naruto* I heard about Sasuke from Lady Tsunade… I'll help you out next time, if something comes up…those pain in the butt chunin exams are finally over with, after all.

Naruto… *smiles at Shikamaru*

Asuma: You guys can go to Yakiniku Q and if everyone from Team Kakashi wants, you can come too.

Choji: YEAH! YAKINIKU Q!

Ino: I'm in. *Thinking* I think I'll sit next to Sai or Don Patch.

Wiggin Trio: YEAH YAKINIKU Q!

Asuma: I need to talk with Kakashi alone and I'll take care of the bill for the Yakiniku.

Naruto: …hey wait a sec! so Aren't you going to tell us about the training, Kakashi-sensei.

Gasser: …and also my hidden potential!

Kakashi: Oh yeah…hmm… Well! We're just do it later.

Gasser and Naruto: What!? But we want to know now!

Hatenko: I'm sorry but I can't join you all, I must train for the upcoming threat.

Asuma: But why?

Hatenko: Because I sensed that an upcoming threat might be coming soon. So I must in order to defeat the threat.

Softon: I going to train too, like Hatenko said, An upcoming threat is coming, so you better be prepare Bobobo.

Bobobo: Right. I'll tell you when Lady Tsunade announces our next mission.

Don Patch: How long are you going to be back Hatenko.

Hatenko: Boss, I don't know if something happens to the village I'll be here at all cost. I must be going now, farewell friends. *Disappears*

Softon: I'll meet you when the mission starts. SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! WORLD OF BLABS-A-LOT! *A Door to the World of Blabs-a-lot appears and Softon goes in to begin his training*

Don Patch: These guys are a legend, no one has stand up to stronger foes like anyone ever does before.

Beauty: What did he do?

Bobobo: Okay, now that's out of the way, LET'S GO TO YAKINIKU Q!

Beauty: *with eyes bulging and moves to the corner of the screen* YOU WAITED TIL THEY LEFT!

*Meanwhile in Yakiniku Q*

*The Bobobo Gang, Team Seven and Team Ten are sitting here, waiting for the BBQ to get ready*

Ino: Hey! Where's Shikamaru?

Choji: He said he had to get back with his dad go get some horns that they use for medicine.

Ino: Hmmm… He's always good at showing up for meetings about our missions…thisis really strange from him.

*the BBQ is ready*

Choji: Alright! I got dibs on his food!

Bobobo: No, I got dibs on the food! I'm hungry just by looking at it!

Ino: Choji! Before you eat we need to introduce ourselves to Sai!

Choji: I got the ribs!

Don Patch: I got the ribs!

Choji: NO I GOT THE RIBS!

Don Patch: NO I GOT THE RIBS!

CHOJI: OH NO I GOT THE RIBS! I ALWAYS GOT THE RIBS!1

Don Patch: WELL FORGET IT, CAUSE I GOT THE RIBS YOU FA-!

Naruto: *punches Don Patch in the face*

Sai: Please go ahead.

Choji: Umm, I'm Choji Akimichi of the the Akimichi Clan. Nice to meet you, err, Sai, was it?

Sai: Nice to meet you, umm…

Naruto: …! *oh no*

Sakura: …! *not the forbidden word*

Sai: ..Fat…

Choji: *gets serious*

Don Patch: *gets mad* Ehh…you fa…

Naruto: *covers Sai and Don Patch's mouths*…Sai! Don Patch! Don't ever, ever, say "Fatso" in front of Choji! Got it?!

Choji: Did you say something?

Sakura: Ahaha, it's nothing…

Sai: *thinking* Nicknames sure are hard.

Ino: I'm Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka Flower Shop! Nice to meet you!

Sai: *Thinking* With women, if you tell them exactly how they look, they get mad at you. So if, I say the reverse then everything will be alright. *Stops thinking* Nice to meet you…ummm…Ms. Beautiful!

Naruto: *sees Sakura getting mad*

Bobobo: OH NO HERE SHE COMES! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!

Sakura: WHY THE HECK IS IT BEAUTIFUL WITH INO! SHANNARO!

Narrator: The Gang had finished their breaks and tomorrow they will start their training but will their training will be enough when Tsunade handles them a mission. Who are the Akatsuki and what are their goals? And Will Bobobo and the Gang will have enough power to defeat them or will defeat another evil that's standing in the way? Find out next time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won, make sure that you get yourself something to eat at Yakiniku Q, where they serve the best BBQ in town. For those for you who lost, when you walking to school with your lunchbox, Choji will ambush you and take your lunchbox but a least you have your lunch money.

Sakura: And for those for you who read this story, make sure to vote to see who will win the Let's Pick a Lucky Winner for a Movie Story Contest. Don't forget now.

Dengaku Man: And now it's time for Dengaku Man Encouragement Words. Whether if you won or lost, you still get a cake for your celebration and also throw a party, make sure to invite when you do.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Sakura: See ya in the next chapter. *waving at the readers*


	15. Time for Trainin, Don't Leave me Hangin!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

A Crossover of Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: Alright, I should cut this recap short for today. Our Last Chapter with Konoha Bobobo, everybody took a rest then they have a party. In the Library where Sai is reading some books, Sai talked to Sakura a bit and then Sakura went to Bobobo as he was reading something that's important to him. Then Naruto is waiting for Sakura to have their date (which it will never happen) then the Wiggin Trio is making jokes about Yo Momma at Sakura which she hasn't found a clue what's going on? Then the Gang were talking about Nicknames until Sai calls her a Hag and she goes on a rampage starting with the Wiggin Trio, and then Naruto and Sai. Then they met Kakashi Hatake, who is in the Hospital right now. They talked about the training that he will gives to Gasser and Naruto. Then Team Asuma came here and invited the Gang to Yakiniku Q which means BBQ but then Sai have difficulties with the nicknames that he's trying to give to Team Asuma. Also Sai calls Ino, Ms. Beautiful which makes Sakura mad and goes on a rampage again. Will our heroes start training or goofs off and be defeated by an upcoming evil. Find out in this chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

*Starts Playing the Baka Survivor Remix with Naruto Shippuden*

*Title Screen*

*Starts Playing Naruto SD's Rock Lee Title Music*

*Sakura and Bobobo is there and uses a combined move which he uses his nose hairs to lift Sakura in the air then she uses an Chakra Enhanced Smash to the ground and then stands Side by Side with Bobobo and then the screen goes to the the mixture of Pink and Blue Background and then the title shows up with Bobobo and Sakura still stand side by side in the left end of the title*

Title: It's Time for Trainin, don't Leave me Hangin!

*Meanwhile in the Morning like 7:30am*

*Sakura gets up from her bed. First, her hair is a mess and then put her robe and walked to the kitchen. The Wiggin Trio is there at the kitchen but her eyes is still closed as she is walking to get her coffee. After a few seconds, she turned around, opened her eyes and then she the Wiggin Trio sitting in her chairs, eating cereal and drinking milk. First, she dranked her coffee, put it on the table and then takes a deep breath and then waited for a moment until…*

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eyes liner and she's angry* WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSE!

Bobobo: *drinks the milk and put it on the table* Good Morning, Sleepy-head. Did you say something?

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eyes liner and she's still angry*: I SAID WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSE!

Bobobo: Oh that…we sneaked into your house while you're asleep.

Don Patch: We used our secret powers in order to sneak in that night.

*Flashback*

*In Sakura's apartment*

*The Wiggin Trio in their black clothes, appeared at Sakura's door. Bobobo used his nose hairs to unlocked the door and sneaks in with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and then they went to sleep after they closed the door.*

*Flashback ends*

Jelly Jiggler: So that's what happened.

Sakura: *says nothing for a moment until* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*In Naruto's apartment*

*Naruto wakes up and goes to the kitchen and grabs a cup of ramen*

Naruto: Ahh, time for some ramen. *About to eat the ramen until he with no pupils and black eye liner heard Sakura's grueling scream echoing through the village*

*In the Gang and Lady Tsunade's apartment*

*The Gang and is asleep until they are awaken because of Sakura's grueling scream. Tsunade is also asleep until she is awaken because of Sakura's grueling scream.*

Tsunade: *with a cranky tone* Bobobo!

Sakura: *is still no pupils and black eye liner and still angry* WHAT IS THE REAL REASON THAT YOU SNEAKED INTO MY HOUSE!

Bobobo: Today is training day, where I start teaching you how to create new jutsus and also create a Fist for you in order to become a Fist Master.

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eyes liner and she's still angry* WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TRAIN ME WHILE I WASN'T HERE!

Bobobo: It's Lady Hokage!

*Flashback…again…*

Bobobo: *is bowing down to her and speaks with a respectful tone* Oh Lady Hokage, with your beauty so bright. Will you let me give permission of training your beloved apprentice?

Tsunade: What makes me so sure that you will train her?

Bobobo: So I can teach her some new jutsu and also she can create her own Fist.

Tsunade: Before I say yes, promise me that you train her real good understand?

Bobobo: I will promise Lady Hokage.

Tsunade: Good, I will give you permission.

Bobobo: YAY! *stands up and jumps for joy*

Shizune: Are you sure that Bobobo is ready for Sakura.

Tsunade: With Bobobo, I think he's ready for her to train.

*Flashback ends*

Bobobo: Surely, you haven't forgotten about the training, haven't you?

Sakura: *calms down a bit* No, I haven't, just let me get ready first.

Bobobo: Alright. Let's go to the training field.

*In the Training Field*

Bobobo: Alright before we start the training, I want to answer you some love questions.

Sakura: Love questions?

Bobobo: That's I want to know if your True Love is there or not by using the Love-O-Meter. It can detect some relationship between you and your True Love, so LET'S BEGIN THE QUESTIONS! Question 1: Who do you love?

Sakura: I love Sasuke.

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Sakura with 100-ton Hammer*

Sakura: *falls to ground and hurt* How do you know?

Bobobo: I'll ask again?! Who do you love?!

Sakura: It's Sasuke!

Bobobo: You can't handle the truth! *hits Sakura with 100-ton hammer again* Who do you love?!

Sakura: SASUKE!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Sakura with the 100-ton hammer again* WHO DO YOU LOVE!

Sakura: SASUKE!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Sakura with You-Know-What* Who do you freaking love?!

Sakura: IT'S SASUKE!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Sakura with You-Know-What*

Jelly Jiggler: Bobobo, that's enough!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Jelly Jiggler with You-Know-What*

Jelly Jiggler: *with eyes bulging as he was hit* ARGHHHH!1

Don Patch: I'LL TRAIN SAKURA CAUSE I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *hits Don Patch with You-Know-What*

Don Patch: *with eyes bulging as he was hit* WAAAAAA!

Bobobo: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*20 minutes later with Elevator Music*

*In the Training Field*

Bobobo: Alright, I'll ask one more question. And this time, I hope you will answer the right answer. Who do you love?

Sakura: *struggles to speak but starts to wail* ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I LOVE…LOVE…..LOVE…..I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI! I LOVE HIM! HE CARED FOR ME WHEN TEAM SEVEN WAS FORMED! HE EVEN CHEERED ME ON WHEN I WAS FIGHTING INO IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS! HE EVEN SAVED WHEN FROM THOSE FILTER BATTLES! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART! BOBOBO PLEASE HELP ME GET HIM TO LOVE ME! PLEASE!1

Bobobo: *squatted down and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder* Sakura, I couldn't agree more, I'll help you train and get back Naruto's love back. Leave it to me.

Sakura: *Stops wailing and wipes off the tears* Thank you.

Bobobo: Now are you ready to start your first lesson, I'll warn you it's gonna be dangerous than you thought.

Sakura: *Gets Serious* Yes! I'm ready!

Bobobo: Let's do this! Alright! It's time to begin your first lesson. Your Lesson is to focus your chakra which makes your power turned into a Fist, which you can use when you battle worthy opponents. But also you can defend and uses sealing attacks to make your opponent defenseless, or won't attack. First you have to make your own Fist to fight opponents, *put his two fingers on his glasses* second, once you made your own fist, you must practice in order to make you and your fist stronger and then you'll fight stronger opponents yourself.

Sakura: What do I have to do in order to make my own fists?

Bobobo: It's easy, you must go to the Fist's Honor of Fist Masters or the Sacred Hall of Honors to create your own Fist.

Sakura: What do I have to do in order to go to one of those places?

Bobobo: We must…meditate.

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eye liner and pops up at the corner of the screen* YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT ONCE YOU EXPLAIN HOW TO CREATE AN FIST!

Bobobo: You don't have to yell at me Sakura. *sits down and starts to meditate* Now let's start meditate, once we meditating, our minds will connect together and we go to one of the places.

Don Patch: Alright, now we hope that we get to see some action.

Jelly Jiggler: Patience Don Patch, we must first meditate and then our minds will connect together.

Don Patch: Alright, I guess so…*starts sitting down and meditating*

Jelly Jiggler: *starts the same too*

Bobobo: Come on Sakura, join in.

Sakura: *sighs heavily* Alright! *sits down and does the same too*

*Once they started meditating, their minds starts connecting, making an White Screen appears and a room with An Sculpture with the First Fist Masters with an Red Background in it and then the camera starts spinning around as our heroes appears in Two Doors leading to places that Bobobo was talking about. The Camera stops spinning and our Heroes is looking at the Two Doors*

Bobobo: Alright, now Sakura choose what you will desire…

Sakura: I pick….ummmmmmmmmmmm…the Fist Honor of Fist Masters.

Bobobo: That's good but I must warn you, when you enter the Fist Honor of Fist Masters, once you travel to the end of the hall, there is an Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities, which you will face your personality and fight until you discover your true Fist, Understand.!

Sakura: I'll have to try. Let's go!

*They Wiggin Trio and the Medical Ninja starts enter the First Door which makes an White Screen slowly as they walk in*

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

* * *

*"We're be right back" screen*

*Plays Sakura's theme song*

*Sakura appears and uses Cherry Blossom Impact to amaze the readers and then uses a finishing combo and then grabs her stuff and winks at the readers as the screen goes down as the readers saw a table with her red headband and medical pouch while it has a background of Sakura's apartment*

* * *

*We're back Screen*

*Plays Bobobo's theme song*

*Bobobo appears and uses the Super Fist of the Nose Hair to whip around the room and then uses an Nose Hair X marks the Spot and then sits down and Wig Out and then the screen goes down to Bobobo's shades and Super Bobobo Jacket on the table while the background has the Destroyed Hair Kingdom*

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo and Naruto: IT'S…ONE…TWO…THREE! *shows the readers the rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty and Don Patch*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: …you'll still get your fortune…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*Meanwhile at the Fist Honor of Fist Honors) The Camera is zooming in while turning around and then stops by facing the Wiggin Trio and Sakura*

*The Fist Honor of Fist Masters has a red and black room with many pictures of Middle Ages of Fist Masters during the earlier times. Then a floor has a texture of Red and Black and has 10 statues of Original Fist Masters*

Bobobo: We're here…

Sakura: So this is Fist Honor of Fist Masters, such a name for a fist master. That means that you guys are…

Don Patch: *with a camera tied by a rope around his neck* That's right, the fist masters once mediated and took their pictures in, we were with them too when we took our pictures.

Sakura: *with a curious look* Hmph! I want to see what you three look like.

Bobobo: We'll talk about it later, for now let's go to the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalitie. *Starts walking with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggley and Sakura catching up*

*They traveling in the Great Hall of Portraits where Sakura looks at many Fist Master's portraits, including the certain 4 Strongest Members in the certain Hair Hunters' Group*

Sakura: *sees Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler's portraits with an button* I found it! *walks to their portraits*

Don Patch: Ahh, the good ole' days, with the first appearance of this place, our first meeting of the Wiggin Trio, before the Original Series, I knew this place from the back of my head.

Bobobo: We were teenagers back then…but some were a little crazy or maybe too carried away.

Sakura: *by the left side of the screen sees three purple lines of the back of Sakura's head* By carried away, means you guys, isn't it.

Wiggin Trio: Yep!

Sakura: *at the left side of the screen, sees Sakura's half-lidded eyes* Of course, why would even bother… *sees Bobobo's portrait and sees an button* I wonder what this do? *presses a button and then Bobobo's voice starts singing*

*starts playing a jazz-medium music*

(Bobobo)

_You can't handle the truth_

_When you're a Fist Master_

*Jazz-medium music stops*

Sakura: *says nothing with Half-lidded eyes and presses a another button of Jelly Jiggler's portrait*

*starts playing another jazz-medium music*

(Jelly Jiggler)

_I uses this advantage to attack my enemies_

_Then I uses my Wobb-Wobb-Wobb-Wobble_

_*_Jazz-medium music stops again*

Sakura: *starts thinking* Do they have to sing in this place? *stops thinking and starts pressing another button of Don Patch's portrait*

*starts playing Jazz-medium music again this time*

(Don Patch)

_When I'm feeling mad or feeling sad_

_I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way_

*Jazz-medium music stops again this time*

Sakura: *starts telling Don Patch* Okay now that's was a little dark back there

Don Patch: Well I have to warn them, if they don't…*put out an butcher knife* I'll destroy them, *starts pointing the Knife at Sakura* Do you want to be destroyed?

Sakura: *creeped out of Don Patch's behavior* Oookay… *continues walking with the Wiggin Trio*

Bobobo: There we are…the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities.

*The Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities is a enormous clear orb of spirits of different personalities*

Sakura: That's unbelievable!

Don Patch: *as a old man* Ah, the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities, how I remember it from my first day, faced my split personality and defeated it with my discovered Super Fist, even though it has probably been faced my grandson this whole entire time which I completely forgot about the old days with my mother who has recently been disappeared lately.

Sakura: *with half-lidded eyes* What are you talking about?

Bobobo: Sakura it's time for you to face your split personality.

Sakura: Alright, *prepares her gloves* I'll do my best. Wish me good luck. *walks to the Clear Orb and sees an grey human hand coming out of the orb. Then the leg starts coming out of the Orb too and then a torso coming out too, someone's whole body is coming out revealing the true face of Sakura's split personality…*

?: Hello, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: *her eyes started to wide as her split personality was…Inner Sakura*

Inner Sakura: Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while. It's been two and a half years, isn't it. You're grown so beautifully, aren't you, Haruno.

Sakura: It can't be, no! It cannot be! You're my split personality?!

Inner Sakura: That's right, I've been waiting to this day that I finally get to get out of this despicable mind of yours, so I can finally fight you to this day. That's right! *sees flashbacks of Sakura's Part I times with Inner Sakura* That's right, I was your conscious every day and night, you needed me when times are tough. And what about Sasuke or you just throw him out of the way for that Idiot Naruto too! He's an idiot, Sakura you know that! I hated that about you, always starting on about Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, I'm sick of it! Now who do you choose? Naruto, or Sasuke…if you choose Naruto, then you will leave me no choice to destroy so I can be the Real Me or if you choose Sasuke, then I will let you live and we will find him together and join him with Orochimaru to defeat Itachi and be happily married in the Hidden Leaf Village where we can be together forever and never mentioned Naruto or about him again. So choose carefully!

Sakura: I already told Bobobo…I choose Naruto because he's the only one who cares about me and wanted me to be happy, so this is why I won't choose Sasuke, I have to train harder to help Naruto get Sasuke back, I have no choice, this is who I am!

Inner Sakura: Fine, then you left me no choice but to destroy you! *gets in Fighting Position* Prepare yourself Sakura, prepare to feel pain! *starts Charging at Sakura with great speed*

Bobobo: Remember Sakura, she's been reincarnated by the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities, her attacks, defense and speed have been increased greatly! Don't let your guard down, even for a second!

Sakura: Right!

*charges at Inner Sakura at the same speed too and then started to punch IS but dodges swiftly and uses an Chakra-Enhanced Punch at Sakura but she blocks but felt a tiny pinch of pain*

Sakura: AHHHHH!

*uses an Chakra-Enhanced Kick at IS but she flips backward to dodge and picks up a piece of the ground to throw at Sakura at a slow-mo, Sakura jumps and twirls to dodge the thrown piece of the ground and then a normal motion she lands but the piece was heading for the orb*

Bobobo: Sakura! Don't let it crash the Orb if it does, it will break and turns into liquid which can take your mind so that your split personality can go to that mind changes everything that you remembered!

Sakura: Right!

*Sakura then ran quickly with her chakra feet to grab the piece of the ground and then spins around to throw at IS but IS blocks it with one hand and uses her chakra to turn the piece into a liquid form that turns into a Solid/Liquid Sphere*

IS: Now then let's make this more interesting…for me that is! *uses her Solid/Liquid Sphere to cloak Sakura's hands and feet so that she can't use her chakra-enhanced moves*

Sakura: What! What's this?!

IS: This is the Chakra Sphere Sealing Jutsu, which you didn't complete it yet, so I have to do the job and master it completely! This is what you get for messing with me!

Sakura: *tries to uses her chakra but didn't work and looked completely shocked and afraid* What?! It can't be, it can't be true! I can't completely fight at all!

IS: *slowly walking to Sakura* Which makes it easier for me to play with nice and slow! Besides, I want to enjoy this moment nice and slowly until you slowly withered and die…*grabs Sakura* Now let's make this moment enchanting! *started punching Sakura in the face that she's heading to a wall now smoke appears* Now you know the power of the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities.

Sakura: *gets out of the rubble and prepares to fight once again*

IS: WHAT?! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!

Sakura: You should know…that I got a huge hard head! *punches IS in the face with her captured fist and then sends him to ground which triggers an explosion!* Whew, it's over…

IS: Actually it's not, I'm just getting started on ripping you to pieces. *gets up from the rubble*

Sakura: But…but…but…

IS: Didn't you know…I defended myself, just like I defended you, that's why I hate it about you! *charges at Sakura with great Speed and uses her Chakra-Enhanced to rush attacks her all over*

Sakura: Ahhh!

IS: *grabs her hands and throws her to the ground* Are you wore out right now…don't worry, I'll make this real painful. *starts repeatly punching Sakura in the stomach* You see, this is why you created me, you always hated Naruto, always say no to Naruto when he asked you to date me, you say we will always hate Naruto for the rest of my life but noooo, you found out that he's a sweet and sensible guy and started to fall for him but you know why I wasn't here for you when you thinks, I was plotting my revenge against you and now it's the time that I am THE REAL SAKURA!

Sakura: *starts thinking while she's repeatly punched by IS and sees Flashbacks of Naruto and Naruto only* I tried to save Sasuke, and help Naruto get him back but it ended all in disaster, and here I am waiting for death to pull me in like I'm a lost cause…

Bobobo: Sakura, this isn't like you at all. You used to be an amazing girl with amazing powers but you can't just handle it do ya. You think that you'll be an useless forehead girl forever but you wonder that who says that you're an amazing beautiful girl that anyone has ever seen…do ya? It's Naruto, and you know that…don't give up your dreams just because you're getting beat by someone who is your split personality. Please, don't give up!

Sakura: *says nothing until she caught IS's hands and spins around to through to a near wall, then she saw that Sakura's getting up and looking deadly serious this time with cherry blossoms on her hands as a enhanced move.* This time I going to start by beating you up, CHA! *took a large piece from the ground and the piece turns into a liquid that combined the liquids together to Four Solid/Liquid Balls and throw the four Solid/Liquid Balls to IS's hands and feet so she can't use any Chakra Enhanced Moves*

IS: What! You can't turn my own move against me!

Sakura: It turns out that I can, because you and I are one who created a move that means…that one of us can't turn our own move against us. And that's us…

IS: NO I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BECAUSE I AM THE REAL SAKURA! NOT YOU, NOT YOU AT ALL!

Sakura: You're wrong, I will make you change your ways, I will. *charges at IS and then starts combating her with new moves.*

IS: ARGH! *is hit by every move that Sakura uses* OW! WHA! URGH! *falls to ground but gets up slowly* YOU CAN'T MAKE ME THE WAY I AM NOW SAKURA! YOU…CAN'T…MAKE…ME!

Sakura: *charges at IS* But there's one thing that you haven't notice…*about to punch IS in the face with her Cherry Blossom Enhanced Punch* …IT'S THE POWER OF LOVE! *then finally punches IS in the face critically as it created a pulse but the pulse was absorbed but also pulse came back with a Powerful Force that sends IS to the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities*

The Wiggin Trio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sprint to catch IS but it's too late as she crashed to the Enormous Glass Orb as it breaks into pieces as the liquids turned into Spiritual Water as it charged to the Wiggin Trio but Bobobo uses his Super Fist of the Nose Hair to sprout Three Nose Hairs to catch Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and send themselves to a three railings to grab hold of themselves.

Bobobo: Sakura! Get outta here now and Grab my hand!

Sakura: Right! *she put one foot to the walls and glides to Bobobo and the others, as he tries to reach his hand grab her, Sakura did the same too but only she fails and falls to the river.*

The Wiggin Trio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *as they watched her fall slowly to the river and splashed the river as she floating down but not for long as they can't hold it for much longer and falls to the river*

*Inside the River, Sakura is floating down, unconscious but she's getting conscious and sees IS swimming down through her memory of Team Kakashi. Sakura is awake and swam down to stop IS but made in time to grab her ankle*

IS: LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET IN THAT MEMORY OF YOU!

Sakura: I can't let you do that, I know I done many things but I can make it up to you, just please go back to me.

IS: Why would I do that? You'll never talk to me about your problems, this is why I don't like about you, I need attention, I need somebody but you always thinking about NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO! I had it, I need somebody, I need you, please help me Sakura…

Sakura: Don't worry, it's going to be okay once this is all over, we can talk to each other again but once you're back in me, I have to lock you from all eternity. *hugs IS* don't worry; it's going to be okay, okay indeed…

*IS starts glowing all over body and then she turned into little orbs and started going inside Sakura. Sakura is now happy that it's over but she looked above and saw the Wiggin Trio floating down and Bobobo currently sees the Memory of Sakura coming to her fast.*

Bobobo: SAKURA! BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!

*Sakura looked around and gasps as the memory coming towards her and then light started to shine to her and the white screen emerges for a sec and then at the Fist Honors of Fist Masters. A Hand sprouted from the river and it's revealed that it's Bobobo and with the Wiggin Duo and the Pink-Haired Kunoichi that he's carrying, then he started to use his nose hairs to grab the railing and hold it for safety, then he used his other nose hair to pushed a button that opens the door that makes the river coming towards the hall. Then he uses his nose hairs to swing through railing to railing and then he made it to the Grand Center of the Fist Honors of Fist Masters as he saw the river charging towards him, then he saw the Big Clear Door and went inside of it as place they were first at…he saw that the river is coming towards him rapidly. He's thinking quickly and thought of it and uses the Harisen to slap Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Sakura to wake them up and they did.*

Bobobo: Quick we must criss-cross applesauce and meditate quickly before the river swallowed us all, ready now?!

The Wiggin Duo and Sakura: YES!

Bobobo: Then do it now!

*Everyone starts sitting down and starts to meditate quickly as the river rapidly charging them with such speed and everything started swirling around until our heroes starts to awake after their long and hard adventure in the Fist Honors of Fist Masters.*

Sakura: *is breathing heavily* Whew…that's over with…

Bobobo: Congratulations Sakura Haruno, you have created your own Fist, what do you want to name it…

Sakura: You mean I can name my Fist…

Don Patch: That's right, you deserve it…

Jelly Jiggler: Yep we're so proud of you…

Sakura: Alright…*starts thinking and for a few minutes she finally got it* My Fist Name is…Fist of Cherry Blossoms.

Bobobo: That's a good name. Alright Sakura, are you ready to begin your hard training?

Sakura: Yes!

Bobobo: Good now, let the training begins now…

Sakura: RIGHT! *is fired up*

Narrator: So after a long and hard day of training, Sakura has finally getting used to her new Fist.

*Sakura dodges Bobobo's nose hair attacks but dodges to the right because Don Patch has tried to attack her with his Don Patch Sword. So she punched him with her Cherry Blossom Enhanced Punch as he heading towards that tree that he crashed in. Jelly Jiggler ambushed her with his new and improved Jelly Gun but she uses her Cherry Blossom Shield to defend his attacks.*

Bobobo: Impressive Sakura, you're getting used to this training as I thought, NOW GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!

Sakura: YOU GOT IT *jumps to Cherry Blossom Enhanced Punch Bobobo* CHA! *But the picture stops and turns into an artistic picture of Sakura about to punch Bobobo as he ready to defend*

Narrator: Bobobo has started Sakura's intense training and getting ready for the next mission but what about Naruto and Gasser's training, will Bobobo and the others get a new mission, will they encounter the Akatsuki and will I get my lunch break?! Found Out Next Time on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for who won, make sure to go to the Tour of Fist Honors of Fist Masters as they got awesome food and awesome video games for you to try! For those for you who lost, Sakura is going to use her fist of cherry blossoms to attack you so you better prepare yourself.

Sakura: And also we found out who's the winner of the Let's get a lucky star in the Movie Story Contest!

Bobobo: Who won Sakura!

Sakura: You'll find out!

*Cue Drum Rolling*

Sakura: And the Winner of the Let's Get a Lucky Star for the Movie Story Contest is…KYROGUE23! *Confetti's starts popping out of nowhere* CONGRATUATIONS KYRO, MAKE SURE THAT YOU PM SUPERLUXRAY ABOUT THAT MOVIE STORY!

Bobobo: Congrats Kyro, you're the man!

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for Dengaku Man's Encouragement Words! Whether if you won or lost, you'll still feel proud of yourself and go to the movies to see the new Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Movie.

Sakura: Kyro, I hope you have a good week and we'll see you at the making of the movie.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Sakura: See ya in the next chapter! *waving at the readers*

A/N: That's right I'm done with this chapter, and SexyGhostMew, I'm sorry that you didn't won but don't worry you'll try again in the next Contest, I'm sure of it. See ya later my readers!


	16. Time for Training, Don't be Elating!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: What's up dudes and dudettes, time for the recap. In our last episode, the Wiggin Trio has stayed the night at Sakura's house to begin her training, after the screaming and the yelling, they have finally begin their training. But first Bobobo asked her some love questions which literally end up in disaster. After calming Bobobo down, they went to the Great Hall which has two doors means two places, so they went the Fist Honors of Fist Masters which they fought Sakura's Inner Personality, Inner Sakura. After defeating Inner Sakura, they now running for their lives because the Fist Spiritual of Split Personalities have been broken and now turned into a flowing river which makes you goe down to relive your memories for the rest of your lives. After escaping the river, now Sakura has a new fist called the Super Fist of Cherry Blossoms, and they now begin their training for the new mission. Now it's time for Naruto, and Gasser's training. Will they complete their training or fail? Find out in this exciting chapter of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

*Starts playing Baka Survivor Remix*

*Now plays the Naruto SD Title Music*

*Gasser and Naruto appears and starts sparring with each other with blades and then Gasser's finishing move is Gas Grenades and he lands and they crossed their arms side by side. Now the Title appears with the Orange with Crossed Skulls background*

Title: Time for Training, it won't be elating!

*In the Hidden Leaf Village as the camera goes to the Hidden Leaf Hospital as our Heroes (Gasser and Sakura) watched Lady Tsunade checked for Kakashi's injuries but it turns our he's healed.*

Tsunade: You seemed fine, good you're cleared to get out of the hospital today.

Gasser: I'm so glad that you're okay now Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: My pleasure Gasser. Oh by any chance, this isn't because you want me to hurry up and get my baggage out of here, is it?

*The Camera pops to Naruto sleeping in the Hospital Bed slouching*

Tsunade: Well yes, that too.

Sakura *while Naruto's scratching his butt and then stops*: That fool Naruto has been camped out for days just so he can resume his training by the minute that you recovered.

Kakashi: Actually I was kind of hoping I can kinda take it easy and recuperate home for a few days before getting back into it but I was out of read material any way, I supposed I might as well continue their training again.

Tsunade: Now that's the spirit. *The heroes started to hear something*

Gasser: What's that noise?

Sakura: Seems like it's coming from that wall over here *points to nearest wall*

*They started to get close at it but the hole cracked and revealed Bobobo's Head as he screams like a maniac.*

Bobobo: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsunade: *with no pupils and black eye liners* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gasser: BLARGHHHHHHHHHH!

Kakashi: *isn't surprised* Meh.

Bobobo: Sakura, get ready. It's time for training.

Sakura: *at the corner of the screen with no pupils and black eye liners* YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH JUST BECAUSE OF TRAINING?!

Bobobo: Yes.

Sakura: *at the other corner of the screen with no pupils and black eye liners* WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Bobobo: I don't even know.

Gasser: *at the corner of the screen and eyes are bulging* THAT'S STUPID!

Bobobo: Let's go, it's time for training, besides I brought Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. *punches both of the walls and pulls out something that's means Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler*

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Hey Sakura it's time for training.

Sakura: Okay I'll be right down at the moment.

Bobobo: Oka-*when she saws Lady Tsunade, he got real real loyal mode and bows down to her* OH LADY TSUNADE, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FOR ME!

Tsunade: *sighs deeply* Nothing Bobobo, just nothing.

Bobobo: Okay Lady Tsuna-

Naruto: *still asleep* Rasanhahaaaaa

Sakura: *makes a face* Seeeeeeeeeh!

Bobobo: *as a doctor* Hmm, seem like he got Boboboitis, I better get him back to health already.

*Bobobo walks to Naruto and looks at him*

Bobobo: *hits Naruto at the sky with a Hundred Ton Hammer* WAKE UP FOOL!

Sakura: *with You-Know-What* WHY DID YOU DID THAT FOR?!

Bobobo: Seems like he's not coming back from a while. *makes an unknown goofy face*

Tsunade: *kicks The Wiggin Trio at the sky* THEN GO GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!

*After a few seconds, they falls to the ground expect Naruto who lands to bed, still sleeping.*

The Wiggin Trio: *shrugged their shoulders in a kinda goofy way* It didn't work.

Sakura: *with You-Know-What* THEN WHY DID YOU DID THAT! *now walks up to Naruto and looks at him, who was still sleeping* WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! *All that yelling made Naruto woke up but still half-asleeped*

Naruto: *gets up but still half-asleep* Hey…ugly.

Sakura: *gets infuriated and with You-Know-What* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Naruto: *but now fully awake and now afraid of Sakura* HUH, SAKURA!

Bobobo: *appears behind Sakura and traps her with his hands* DON'T WORRY NARUTO, I KNOW HOW TO TAME THESE BEAST FROM YOUR HANDS! ALL YOU GOT TO THE IS…THISSSSS! *throws Sakura at the Sky to the Training Field* YOU GUYS GO TOO! *throws Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler at the sky to the Training Field* Lady Tsunade, I will continue Sakura's training when you're ready to give us the mission.

Tsunade: Alright, you four be careful.

Bobobo: *as a rocket* Alright. BOBOBO, AWAY! *Flies away to the training field*

*In the Training Field, Naruto, Gasser, and Kakashi appears*

Kakashi: Alright, time to get to work.

Naruto and Gasser: *chuckles a bit*

Kakashi: What so funny.

Naruto: Oh nothing, it's just been so long since I've trained with you Kakashi-sensei. I don't know why, but I'm feeling exactly good about.

Gasser: And also it's my first training with Kakashi-sensei, but my training seems different than Mr. Bobobo's.

Kakashi: Oh it's that right.

*Naruto starts to laugh, then Kakashi, and then Gasser who was nervous for a bit.*

Kakashi: Laugh it up while you can, you two…

Naruto: Huh

Gasser: What?

Kakashi: Time will not stand still for us, as I told you two at the hospital, the goal of this training is to create an ultimate ninjutsu for you, one is unique for your own. And also is to power up your Fist of the Backwind and create tons of moves that you have never do before. The Jutsu is beyond than the Rasangan. *Naruto and Gasser looks at Kakashi with serious eyes.* In order to do that, you need to master two techniques, how to change your Chakra's nature and how to change it's form. And Also one, you need to concentrate on your Fist very wise and has long range to attack your opponents, and how to change it's form, shape and size.

Naruto: Change my Chakra Nature and it's form…

Gasser: concentrate on my fist very wise and needs to be long range, and how to change its form, shape, and size…

Kakashi: Okay, I thought you two could handle two things at once, but I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry. *Naruto and Gasser chuckles a bit while scratching their heads* One thing at a time, we start by changing the Chakra's form. And also we'll start by changing the form, shape, and size.

Naruto: Right! Got it!

Gasser: You can count on us!

Kakashi: But first, Naruto, do your Rasangan for me. And Gasser do your Stench Torpedo*

Naruto: Huh. Hmph. Sure no problem! *performs a hand sand and a shadow clone of Naruto appears* Are you ready let's do it! *Starts producting an Rasangan while Gasser's starts producing the Stench Torpedo, then they're ready to attack*

Naruto/Gasser: RASANGAN/STENCH TORPEDO! *about to aim their targets until Kakashi stops them*

Kakashi: Hold it. *then they stopped while aiming their targets* There you both already change chakra's form and concentrate very wise.*

Gasser and Naruto: Huh. *cancels their attacks*

Kakashi: Your Rasangan and Stench Torpedos seems to that.

Naruto: My chakra's form…

Gasser: My concentration of my fist.

Kakashi: Conpressing your Chakra into sphere and making a spin like crazy at blonding speed and concentrating your stench torpedo and making the tree it's target, that sounds like a Chakra's form and a Concentration to me…your Rasangan and Stench Torpedo are extreme in many ways.

Gasser and Naruto: So that means…

Kakashi: That's right, you both passed the Chakra's form and Concentration.

Gasser and Naruto: *Laughs with pride in themselves.* OH YEAH!

Kakashi: Alright, the next part is the Change in Chakra's Nature. Gasser, I need you to step out for a bit, I'm going talk to Naruto about the Change in Chakra's form but you can sit and listen if you want.

Gasser: Alright, I'll do that. *Gasser started to sit down at the grass and

*Starts Naruto's Shippuden "Discovering" Music*

Kakashi: Okay, let's take the Chidori as an example. *starts using Hand Signs* This is a jutsu that requires a change in the Chakra's form and nature. Watch Carefully, first I concentrate on the Chakra in my right hand. *a light sphere begins to shine* Then I change the nature of it, so it likes and electrical current *electrical current starts to cloak the light sphere*

Naruto: So that's the change in nature.

Kakashi: Exactly, now I change it's form. So it can discharge whatever range or power level I can determine. *the Chidori starts forming the ground into a small blue sphere electrical discharge around Kakashi*

Naruto: *is surprised* Aww

Kakashi: That's the secret, in order to move beyond the Rasangan into a more, powerful jutsu. We have to change in Chakra's form and a change in Chakra's nature, just like the Chidori.

Naruto: *gets excited and cletched* Piece of cake! I already halfway there, I gotta do is to change the nature in my chakra thingy and bam, Ultimate Ninjutsu!

Kakashi: *his head goes to an upside down 90 degrees and sighs heavily, and stops doing that* Listen, Naruto, I afraid it's not going to be easy, it's not something you just add on, anyway, you don't know how to do it yet, I bet you don't even know the nature of your chakra as it is right now.

Naruto: *stops getting excited and becomes confused* Huh, it's got a nature?

Kakashi: *sighs heavily* Well, I kinda figured that it's too difficult making you understand all this. Okay, listen very closely, there are five nature chakras, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightening and Earth. The Five Great Nations took their names from these five natures, they're the foundations of all ninjutsu and the foundation of everything we learn as shinobi.

Naruto: Whoa, I have no idea.

Gasser: Me too, I thought it was the only village in these lands.

Kakashi: Most everyone's chakra fall to all one of these five natures. For example, many of the Uchiha Clan members have Fire Nature, which it way they have fire style jutsu.

Naruto: *gasps*

Kakashi: Wind Nature excels to Wind Style and Lightening to Lightening Style. Like the Chidori, which it of course a lightening style jutsu.

Naruto: Wait, which that means Sasuke has two Chakra Natures, Lightening and Fire Style.

Kakashi: That's right, where it right now, you don't have any. We don't even know which nature you disposed to. *pulls out five small papers* So we're going to find out using these slips of papers.

Naruto: How are we going to find out which Nature I'm in.

*The Camera zooms in slowly to Kakashi's slip of paper which started to crinkle*

Naruto: *gasps in surprise*

Kakashi: If you have a lightening style, the paper will crinkle. *at the blue background, a slip of paper appears as Kakashi started to explain* If you have a wind nature, it tears. A fire nature will make it burn. A Water Nature, the paper becomes wet. And the Earth Nature will crumble away. These are loose leafs of paper, which made the Nature react to chakra, it comes from a special leaves with absorbs chakra, you'll find out which nature you're in.

Naruto: Alright *grabs the paper from Kakashi and started Concentrating on it*

Kakashi: When you're doing that, I'll be starting to explain Gasser about the power of the Backwind. *Walks to Kakashi*

Gasser: It's time. *gets up and started to make eye contact with Kakashi*

Kakashi: Gasser, you do know why you're with me, is that it.

Gasser: Um…yeah I actually do.

Kakashi: It was because to power up your Backwind Fist to even higher levels. Yamato explained it to me about your power with the backwind in battles such as going against Kabuto. What you lack was range and concentration, you beginning to lose power if you overexert your backwind too much, if you do, the backwind will be out of stink. It usually take the stink to come back in days, so you need to create new moves so it can be effective in battles such as future missions.

Gasser: What if I don't create any moves.

Kakashi: Then it will take you 20 years to create the moves that you'll trying to make right now. But seems to me that you're up to the task, aren't you.

Gasser: Are you kidding, I have to train to get stronger, it's the only thing I have to do to protect my friends from any danger coming to them.

Kakashi: Then how about you do it now, you can't always release your latent power with such results. We need to make you fired up for dangerous tasks that awaited you. Are you up to the task, Gasser, if you really want to protect your friends, then do it now.

Gasser: I'm ready!

Kakashi: Good, you've already completed the first part of the Concentration, now the Second Part is the Long Range and Efficiency. First thing you need to do is to control your powers, examine your target, and then releases your attack on them with long range and complete lock-on. You need to mediate to keep your powers in check, alright. All we need to do is to make you complete and ready for the battles that are going to be take place soon. So I hope you're ready.

Gasser: I am! I'm ready to take on whatever you have on me .

Kakashi: Now sit back for the time being while I continue explaining the natures at Naruto, but you're learning aren't you?

Gasser: Uh-huh.

Kakashi: Good, I'll be right back. *walks back to Naruto who was finished his concentration. It turns out that the paper has slashed in half* Hmph, your Nature is Wind.

Naruto: My nature is Wind?

Kakashi: It's a Chakra Nature perfect for battle. It can ripped in several in half to almost everything.

Naruto: Alright! I knew I was unstoppable!

Kakashi: Hold your horses, we only have discovered the nature, now here come's the hard part, learning how to property use and control your nature.

Naruto: Alright, let's do it.

Kakashi: The Problem, normally it would take a huge amount of time to really master this technique, time that we don't have. But the good news is I have a way to reduce our time considerly, the one way to do that is… *but they were interrupted by the arrival of Yamato*

Naruto: Captain Yamato.

Gasser: Captain, it's good to see you again.

Naruto: But Captain, what're you doing here?

Yamato: Kakashi thought my specialty would be of use. He asked me to help with your training. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Kakashi: Don't worry, I was just about to-

Naruto: Hey Captain Yamato, what kind of nature do you have?

Yamato: Um…well, my natures are kinda…

Kakashi: *whispers to Yamato* He may be a little unfocused, but at least he's enthusiastic, go on, keep going.

Yamato: Right… *claps his hands* EARTH STYLE: EARTH-STYLE RAMPART JUTSU! *This technique makes a gigantic rampart beneath the user's feet.* WATER STYLE: WATERFALL BASIN JUTSU! *This technique creates a waterfall by developing spring water in a place without water veins.*

Naruto: Wow, Waterfall.

Yamato: You see Naruto, I possess both Earth and Water Style.

Naruto: Huh, you got more than one of them, how did you manage that?

Kakashi: You see, when you get to be a Jonin Class Ninja, you get have more than one natures. I can use more than just Lightening ya know.

Naruto: So that means Yamato has really has three of them including his Wood Style.

Kakashi: No, Wood Style isn't a Chakra Nature.

Gasser: It isn't?

Yamato: You see Naruto and Gasser that I combined my Earth and Water to create Wood Style. There is no such thing as Wood Nature.

Naruto: How did you managed to do that?

Kakashi: Didn't Yamato tell you already, by combining the two Natures, he created an Style called Wood Style.

Yamato: Earth with my right hand, Water with my right. *claps two natures together and makes Trees out of the Ramparts.

Naruto and Gasser: Amazing.

Yamato: Other Natures have other means to create amazing natures that you can discover.

Kakashi: This ability to activate two natures is called Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: Ohhh….

Kakashi: I think you may have heard that before right?

Naruto: Hmph.

Kakashi: You remembered our battle with the one called Haku?

Naruto: Yeah.

Kakashi: Good, well he had a Kekkei Genkai called Ice Style, he was able to manipulate Water and Wind to create an Ice Nature, making it an Ice Style. This ability is performed such a special jutsu because he was in a special clan that has the Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto: Haku too eh.

Kakashi: That's why I couldn't copy it with my Sharingan.

Naruto: What about Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, and Choji's expansion jutsu. What about medical ninjutsu and genjutsu, how about they work.

Kakashi: *sighs* To explain all of that to you will take more than we go will end up more confusing.

Yamato: Hey Kakashi, I say the discussion discussing the Yin and Yang Nature will come up until next time.

Naruto: Yin…

Gasser: Yang…

Naruto: What are those?

Kakashi: That's a good point. Don't worry about, you're too young to understand anyway. Now where were we before we got offtracked.

Naruto: You knew we can cheat the training time.

Kakashi: Reduce not skip it.

Kakashi: How do we do it is?

*About Kakashi about to say the word, as Naruto and Gasser about to hear what he's have to say, you have to find out when we take a break!*

Jelly Jiggler: That's right it's what…

Don Patch: …you've been waiting for

Bobobo …Bobobo and Naruto's…

Naruto: …the Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: *as they scrunched up at each other* EVERYBODY GET READY FOR ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

*We're be right back screen*

*Plays Gasser's theme song*

*Gasser appears and uses a kick and jumps in the air and uses an Stench Torpedo at the Ground, lands and smiles at the readers and going down in a table where Gasser's collar in the background where the Destruction of Pupu City lies ahead*

* * *

*We're back screen*

*plays Naruto's Theme Song*

*Naruto appears, jumps in the air and uses an Rasangan at the ground and then he smiles and a thumbs up at the readers when a table with Naruto's handband and picture of the Original Team Seven appears at the table while the background is Naruto's apartment*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids…

Bobobo and Naruto: …IT'S ONE, TWO, THREE! *shows the readers rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Don Patch, and Beauty*

* * *

Beauty: Don't worry…

Sakura: …you'll still get your fortune…

Beauty and Sakura: …at the end of the episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*In the Training Field*

Kakashi: How do we do is?

Naruto: What?! What?!

Kakashi: Through Multi Shadow Clones.

Naruto: Huh?

Kakashi: Yes, Multi Shadow Clones, that's the secret.

Naruto: Is this the secret to what.

Kakashi: to reduce the amount of training time you need.

Naruto: Sorry, I'm not getting this at all.

Kakashi: I'll explain it to you but you gotta listen this time.

Naruto: Right, keep it real and simple.

Kakashi: Right. The Shadow Clone creates an actual physical action to yourself.

Naruto: Of course, I know that.

Kakashi: It duplicates yourself into many clones. I can't duplicates any clones as yourself but you gotta pick up on it by now. When the Jutsu is release you gotta, restore to yourself again, each of your clones experience goes inside of you storing in your memory bank.

Naruto: *gets confused* Didn't I tell you have to keep it simple.

Kakashi: You just had to pick up on that do you?

Naruto: I don't know what you're talking about. You lost me a long time ago,

Kakashi: Alright, let's pick up on summoning clones okay, that'd be enough for starters right.

Naruto: Yep!

*performs a hand sign*

Naruto and Kakashi: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *summons a Naruto Clone and a Kakashi Clone*

Kakashi: Alright the Clone Team will go to the forest to do something while we wait for them release the jutsu in order to have your memory. *The Clones Kakashi and Naruto started going to the forest.*

*In the forest*

Clone Kakashi: There, now the Original Team won't know what we're doing. We're be doing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Clone Naruto: Wait, the game is suppose to be fun, how about we make a bet.

Clone Kakashi: It weren't supposed to be fun.

Clone Naruto: Hey, if the loser loses, the loser will have to treat the Winner's ramen for the rest of his life!

Clone Kakashi: *Sighs* Fine.

Clone Naruto and Clone Kakashi: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

*In the Training Field, Naruto and Kakashi were still waiting for the clones team to finish*

*In the Forest, Clone Naruto has won the game*

Clone Naruto: YES I WON! Now you get to treat me Ramen for the Rest of your life!

Clone Kakashi: Whatever, let's just release the jutsu already.

Clone Naruto: Alright *the Clones released the jutsu and poofed out of here*

*Meanwhile in the Training Field, Kakashi and Naruto has now created an memory that Naruto won and he was happy*

Naruto: Yes! Now you have to treat me ramen for the rest of your life.

Kakashi: What's he thinking making deals like that. Anyway you get it now right.

Naruto: Yep! I guess I randomly make shadow clones without any notice.

Kakashi: You see, the Jutsu was originally created to look out for any traps or something else. Okay, so basically if you and the shadow clone performed at the same time, so rapidly twice the experience, to put it basically, you and your shadow clone can reduce your training time in half. Training the three will only take away one third of the

Naruto: If 300 can…oh!

Kakashi: That's right, A Thousand can take one thousandth on the time. Think about it, training in that amount can only take two days. Mostly, it would only take about 20 years to master it.

Naruto: YES I GET IT NOW, I SEE IT!

Kakashi: Whew, I thought we never catch up, that will be our planning time,

Naruto: So this is sneaky way that you've been training all this time, Kakashi-Sensei, you've been trying this haven't you.

Kakashi: Nope, I haven't try this once. This is new method I'm trying on. But mostly, this is the first time, I ever trying this method before.

Naruto: Huh. But what's been stopping you, you've use shadow clones too right.

Kakashi: Mostly but I can maintain the durability like you that can disperse my chakra isn't really good for me.

Naruto: What a minute. Do I have much power than you Kakashi-Sensei.

Kakashi: Four times that much. With that power, you can withstand much more chakra but you have to look out for the nine tails.

Naruto: Oh right, the Nine Tails.

Yamato: That's if the limit of your chakra gets out, the nine tails will be awake.

*Sees an flashback of Yamato telling Naruto that he is that nine tails*

*Plays Naruto Shippuden's Justice Music*

Kakashi: Now Gasser, it's time that you start your training with Yamato.

Yamato: That's right, I'll be teaching you how to maintain your power and using it on other stuff. With the help of my clones, they will help you release your latent power.

Gasser: Right, I'll do my best!

Naruto: Me too!

Kakashi: Naruto, first thing we have to do is making your chakra change of nature stronger, hold this leaf between your palms and make only your chakra tear it in to half.

Naruto: You got it no sweat!

Kakashi: Hang on it for a sec, I'm sure you will training this thing with Shadow Clones.

Naruto: What do you want me to summon.

Kakashi: That many! *points to the Tree who has many leaves*

Yamato: And Gasser, I will be starting off with 1 clone of mine, think you can handle this.

Gasser: I can!

Yamato: *produces a Wood Clone* Be careful of how you fight, my Wood Clone is way stronger than you.

Gasser: I can try! I know I will! *starts fighting the Clone Yamato, as he's attacking at everyway, he's dodging everything that Gasser's got. Then he uses Stench Torpedoes at Yamato but he dodges and uses Wood Style to shield himself*

Gasser: The only thing I have to do is to fight for myself, I had no choice, I got to do this. YAHHHHHHHHH! *As the screen froze as Gasser proceeds to fight Clone Yamato*

Naruto: MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *summons many clones as the leaves begin to falls off and the Clone Narutos catches it and put it between their palms and started concentrating their Wind Nature Chakra to slash the Leaf in half*

Clone Naruto #1: *as he was concentrating fast, he noticed that leaf was slight cut*

Kakashi: They're starting to cut the leaves off, just as I expected. *looks at Gasser's side* And Gasser's started off really good too, he can handle Yamato's Wood Clone that I thought. He really want to become stronger*

Gasser: *As he's fighting as hard as he can at Clone Yamato* I will fight for the people I love…

Naruto: *as he's concentrating on the leaf* I will fight for the people I care about…

Gasser and Naruto: We will become stronger! For you, everyone! Especially…

Gasser/Naruto: FOR YOU BEAUTY/SAKURA!

Narrator: The Training for the mission has only begun, but what's happening to our heroes, will they become stronger for the next mission or for the worst, preparing themselves to fight the Akatsuki. Will our heroes fight for the people they loved! Find out Next Week on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Rock, Paper, Scissors Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won, make sure that you'll get an ultimate ninjutsu planned by Kakashi-sensei! For those for you who lost, make sure that you'll get swallow down by Choji, because he'll really get crazy!

Sakura: And for those of you who wanted to see the movie, the author is working on it right now as you can see, you can all see it next month where it will be seen in HD!

Dengaku Man: I'm sorry that I ran out of the Encouragement Words that I was supposed to give but don't worry I'll find something for you next time.

Bobobo, Dengaku Man, and Sakura: See ya in the next chapter! *waving at the readers*


	17. Everyone trains cause its mission!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo.

Narrator: What's up everybody, I watched the Konoha Bobobo Halloween Special and I must say, IT WAS TOTALLY AMAZING! So on to our recap, The Producer: the recap is over! Narrator: What, what?!

* * *

*Starts playing the Baka Survivor Remix*

*Starts playing Naruto SD's Opening Title Music*

*Softon appears and uses his sharp fist of Blab-a-lot and and then uses his spinning kick upside down as a finishing move and then put he put his hands in his pockets and then lean on the tree and then it turns into an Pink Background with the title that says.*

Title: Everyone keep training! Because we're having a mission!

*In the Training Field, Naruto and his clones are still concentrating on their wind chakras to cut the leaves in half while Gasser is still sparing with Clone Yamato, means that his skills is increasing with great effort. While Yamato is still in position of the his Encouragement Style Jutsu*

Kakashi: How it's going, were you able to control the Nine Tails' Chakra easily, Tenzo?

Yamato: Everything seemed to be under control right now, but please Kakashi don't call me Tenzo, I'm Yamato now.

Kakashi: Oh, right, right.

Clone Naruto 45: Almost there! *then he stopped to see the leaf slightly cut.* Hey there's an tear of mine, it's finally working!

Clone Naruto 15: Aw no fair, I can't get mine to do anything at all.

Clone Naruto 45: HAHA, Well, it seems I'm better than you

Clone Naruto 15: What do you mean better than me, you are me!

Clone Naruto 77: YES! *lets the clones see his leaf almost cut*

Clone Naruto 22: Aw man, how that me get to be so good. I think I need a change of plan. *thinks of something until he found it* Huh *then the clones turned around to see Gasser fighting hard at Yamato* Wow, Gasser is still fighting that clone. I guess he really wants to get stronger too huh.

*Gasser then uses combat to equals Clone Yamato's combat and then he uses his new move*

Gasser: STINK MISSILES! *Fires 5 stink missiles at Clone Yamato then he uses his stink blade to cut Clone Yamato in half, making him disappears and he wiped his sweaty forehead and sits down* Man, I created one move but its isn't enough, I need some advice from someone who has Wind Chakra.

*Then Gasser and Naruto went to Kakashi to tell him something.*

Kakashi: Hmm…

Clone Naruto 22: Hey Kakashi sensei, I was wondering, can I ask you a question?

Kakashi: What is it?

Clone Naruto 22: Is there anyone in the Leaf Village who has the same nature as mine.

Kakashi: Somone who has the same nature…hmm…well there is one person I can think of, knowing him, he's probably playing shogi.

Gasser: Hey Kakashi-Sensei, do you kn-

Kakashi: Follow Naruto…

Gasser: Um, how did you…

Kakashi: Instinct…

Gasser: Um…okay.

*Meanwhile at a house, Shikamaru and Asuma are playing shogi but knowing the whole series, Shikamaru won again…*

Shikamaru: Looks like you're going to treat us dinner and party after the mission, Asuma Sensei.

Asuma: I know.

Naruto and Gasser: HEY!

Shikamaru: Naruto and Uhhh…Gasser, is it?

Gasser: *not surprised* whatever

Shikamaru: Is he still mad at me about his name.

Asuma: Don't worry, let Nature takes is course and he will forgive you.

Naruto: I need to talk to you, if you got time.

Asuma: Totes about the Change in Chakra Nature and the Concentration about your Fist of the Backwind.

Shikamaru: Come on, don't tell me, you're doing Chakra nature.

Naruto: Yeah…

Shikamaru: You're sure, you're up for this, you gotta be pretty darn sharp to master that technique. *Turns to Gasser* and you gotta be pretty darn strong for these instructions.

Gasser: *Again, not surprised* Whatever.

Shikamaru: *thinking* Man, I hurt this guy pretty bad.

Naruto: Yeah, I know, that's why we need Asuma-sensei's advice. Besides you're the only one who mastered the wind nature, please.

Asuma: I've never wouldn't peg you for a wind nature.

Naruto: Please, we need you to help me how to master it right away.

*Asuma looks at the forest and smiles*

Asuma: Well let's see, I might incline to do it, if you agree to pay the Team Asuma's Post Mission Bar-B-Q Party.

Shikamaru: *pout* Hey, that's not fair!

Asuma: Well?

*Naruto thinks about it and put out his frog wallet and and sees a whole lot of ryo and starts thinking*

Naruto: Well, that does probably cover it up. *then put up the frog wallet and stops thinking* Well alright, I'll probably help.

Asuma: Nicely done, you got yourself a deal. *Then pulls out his chakra blades and channels his Wind Chakra to his blades.* See these, they're my chakra blades, they're forged by a special type of metal that can actually absorb the very chakra nature.

Naruto: Whoa, sweet.

Gasser: That's amazing.

Asuma: Here try these. *hands the chakra blades to our two heroes* Alright, try sending your chakra into the blades.

Naruto: Alright.

Gasser: Okay.

*Then Naruto and Gasser starts concentrating their Wind Chakra/Backwind into the Chakra blades as its channeling the blades*

Naruto: *struggling* I did it, but my chakra's looking a lot different than yours Sensei.

Gasser: *struggling* Seems like my gas is channeling through the blade but its quite different, it looks like it's not accepting my gas, but I gotta try making the blade accept it.

Asuma: Listen up, to activate it, imagine your chakra splitting in two and grinding it against each other.

Naruto: Grinding in…

Gasser: …Between two halves?

Asuma: Exactly, finally and sharpening, that's the trick.

Naruto: Okay, but something I don't get.

Asuma: What is it?

Naruto: What's the point in using the Wind Nature, when the ninja tools we have are already sharp to begin with. I mean going through all the trouble for pouring your chakra into these blades, what's going on with the ones we got, to me, it's a whole lot easier just to use them.

Gasser: For once, I agree with Naruto.

Asuma: You think so? Maybe if I let you two see it yourselves. Alright, lets you two and me go hit that tree over there with our chakra blades at the same time.

Naruto: And why's that?

Asuma: Just do it, you'll see. *as he was walking 10 feet away from that tree*

Naruto: Hold on, let me do something first. *Walks to Gasser*

Gasser: Um, Naruto, what are you do- GAH! *His collar has being taken off by Naruto and turned into Baby Gasser, as Baby Gasser is swaying to the left and right a few times and making baby noises*

Shikamaru: What's wrong with Gasser?

Naruto: That collar I took off was his seal, if someone took it off, his Fist of the Backwind becomes wild and becomes stronger than before. I know why Gasser is acting like this. Hey Baby Gasser, you understand what Asuma-Sensei said.

Baby Gasser: *Making all of the baby noises and nodded*

Naruto: I think we're ready, Sensei.

Asuma: Alright. Ready! *as three heroes about to throw their chakra blades* GO!

*Then the three of them threw their chakra blades at the same time. As Naruto's Blade hit that tree but Asuma's blade went through the tree and hit that rock with sheer power but Gasser's went through the tree, the rock and also 10 trees with an powerful sheer power.*

Asuma: *smirks*

Naruto: Whoa, Gasser's throw is pretty powerful and almost went through 11 trees and one tough boulder. Amazing, yours not only went through, but you almost penetrate that rock, but Gasser's did better than that, he went through that tree, that rock and also 11 trees in one shot. So this is Gasser's true powers.

Asuma: I held back a little just to be safe. I could've make it through the boulder or two.

*Then Naruto's eyes started to go no pupils and think black eyes liners*

Asuma: Shinobi of Equal Strength faces each other with blades; the sharper blade will decide the outcome. The Wind changes in Nature, it's close in mediate range combat, don't forget that. You know, there aren't any Wind Natures like us around.

Naruto: There are many Wind Natures, really?

Asuma: Drop in anytime if you want to know more. As long as you're willing to pay for dinner of course, but get your friend before Shikamaru have a headache.

*Then Naruto and Asuma sees Baby Gasser bashing Shikamaru's head at the ground up and down*

Naruto: Oh yeah, I forgot about Gasser! *then puts the collar back on Gasser, as he was reverted back to his old self again.*

Gasser: Huh, what happened?

Naruto: You turned into Baby Mode and went through 13 trees and a boulder.

Gasser: Really?!

Naruto: Yep! Anyway, thanks a lot Asuma-sensei! *then disappears as a puff of smoke appears*

Gasser: *with you know who) He was a clone! But I had ramen with him on the way here. By the way, can I see your Chakra Blade.

Asuma: Sure. *Then shows Gasser his Chakra blade.*

Gasser: *He examined it* I bet I can make that blade into my own. *Then uses his Stink Ball and crushes it and starts concentrating as the stink ball starts to morph, as Gasser is struggling to make the blade, he started using all of his strength to morph the stink ball into a blade, then the stink ball starts morphing as it's turning into two Chakra Blades. As it almost complete it, Gasser pushed one more strength into the Almost Readied Blades and then the Two Chakra Blades are complete. His Chakra Blades are Yellow-Gold with the same height and same special material of metal like Asuma's Chakra Blades*

Shikamaru: Impressive, I never see someone create the same thing that Asuma-sensei has.

Asuma: You're really special as Naruto, Gasser. Hope you'll be any help to us someday.

Gasser: Wow, thank you for the compliment. I'll call my Chakra Blades, Stink Chakra Blades. I'll really fit into that. Well, I'll be going now. See ya, Asuma-Sensei. *then runs to the Training Field to start training some more*

Shikamaru: So Naruto has a shadow clone all this time.

Asuma: Knowing Naruto, he'll be sorry that Choji's on our team.

Shikamaru: You'll cruel, Sensei.

Asuma: *Starts to chuckle* Hmph.

Shikamaru: *getting serious* Doesn't have no time, we think they can master a new jutsu and a new move before the Akastuki shows up?

Asuma: Well, we'll see, mostly.

Shikamaru: Don't you think it'll be better to hide Naruto safely somewhere, now before the Akastuki made contact.

Asuma: That's the decision for the Fifth Hokage to make.

*At the Training Field, the clones of Naruto are still concentrating in cutting the leaves in half, but they now understand how to cut the leaves in half using Asuma's Advices.*(

Clone Naruto 27: So that's how you do it.

Clone Naruto 51: Right, here we go!

All Clones: Let's do it! *then they continued concentrating to cut the leaves in half using the advice that Asuma told them*

?:Yamato!

Yamato: *he looks at Gasser, who appeared floating in the air*

Gasser: SEND ANOTHER CLONE, I GOT IT NOW!

Yamato: Right! *then he creates another Wood Clone as the Clone Yamato jumps and about to kick Gasser but Gasser too kicks Yamato and they clashed. As Gasser kicks again at Yamato but he ducks but Gasser punched him but he dodges to the right again*

Kakashi: Looks like they got some useful tips of Asuma. *Then he started thinking* Then he already learned from the profit of the individual experience from his shadow clones.

*Then Sai appears*

Sai: Naruto. *opens a book* It says here, "When a friend is engaged in a Tremulous World of Brigade, the only thing to do is to offer him a refreshment." Huh, lack of refreshment is the least of his worries right now. *Pulls out an apple and eats it*

* * *

Jelly Jiggler: That's right, it's what…

Don Patch: …You've been waiting for…

Bobobo: …Bobobo and Naruto's…

Naruto: …The Fortune Tellers!

Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Naruto: EVERYBODY GET UP THE ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!

* * *

*We're be right back screen*

*starts playing Sai's theme song*

*Sai appears, pulls out his tanto and spins around to slash the air around and uses his Ninja Art: Beast Scroll to makes impossible tricks and then put the tanto back in and his Art Animals went back to the scrolls and sits and reads a book while the background of his Apartment appears with a table of his Completed Book and a scroll.*

*We're back screen*

*starts playing Kakashi's theme song*

*Kakashi appears and uses his Sharingan to detect all surroundings and uses his Lightening Beast Running Jutsu to electrocute the air and does a flip with an Kunai Ambush. Then leans and reads his Make-Out Book while its goes to the background of Kakashi's apartment with a table of his Make-Out Series and A Picture of Team Minato*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready kids!

Bobobo and Naruto: IT'S ONE, TWO, THREE! *Shows the readers the rings of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Bobobo, Beauty, and Don Patch*

* * *

Sakura: Don't worry…

Beauty: …You'll still get your fortune…

Sakura and Beauty: …At the end of the Episode! *winks at the readers*

* * *

*At the Training Field, the Naruto Clones are still concentrating on cutting their leaves in half. Meanwhile Sai is eating an apple and painting something. While Gasser is still sparring with Clone Yamato but this time Gasser is using his New Stink Chakra Blades as weapons to combat the Clone Yamato with blades*

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: Hmm,

Shizune: Milady, we received disturbing news that a village near a border of the land of Fire has come under attacked.

Tsunade: Wasn't the Akastuki?

Shizune: It's a possibility, but evidence suggest that the attack come from the Village Hidden in the Rain.

Tsunade: What?! Why?! What could their motive be? Don't they realize that this could lead to the war between the neighboring lands!

Shizune: Perhaps. Perhaps they're trying to take advantage back at the Akatsuki targeting Naruto.

Tsunade: They couldn't be no short sided, couldn't they be? Whatever the case maybe, we have to get to the bottom of it. Summon Asuma!

Shizune: Yes Milady, but that will mean Jonin of the Village, and what if the Akatsuki come for Naruto. We have a hard time protecting him.

Tsunade: Hmm,

*At the Training Field*

Kakashi: Alright, lock your clones cummatively experience in your memory bank.

All Clones: Huh…

Kakashi: Now break the jutsu and reflect on your training. And Gasser, you can stop sparring now.

*Gasser stops fighting Clone Yamato, where were stabbed in the chest by Gasser's Stink Chakra Blade which he disappears into wood. And Gasser starts having fatigue and faints but Kakashi caught him at an amazing speed, so Kakashi put him down so he can rest*

All Clones: Yes Sir! *then the Real Naruto breaks the jutsu, making all of the clones disappears.

*Yamato now breaks the jutsu and relaxes*

*Then Naruto slowly opens his hand and sees the leaf was almost cut.*

Naruto: I'm close, I'm almost got it down. *Then he started to feel fatigue and faints but Kakashi caught him at the arm at an amazing speed*

Kakashi: Mostly, of all that cummativing a little experience, here comes cummative fatigue as well.

Naruto: *then walks up quickly* I knew, I knew it from the start, it won't be easy, I'm so close, I'm almost there.

Kakashi: Why don't we take a break, Naruto?

Naruto: This is no time for breaks, I'm okay Kakashi-Sensei, really. *then put out an hand sign* MUTIL SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! *Then summons many clones*

*Yamato wakes up from his nap and saw Naruto summoning many clones, as Yamato uses an hand sign to activate the Hokage Enrichment Jutsu.*

*Then the Clones started concentrating again*

Sai: *Surprised* Wow, incredible, your work here is impressive, Naruto.

Kakashi: Well, I guess he can handle it. His stamina is off the charts.

*At the Yamanaka Flowers Shop. Asuma has bought flowers for his secret admirer.*

Ino: Here you go. *gives the flowers to Asuma*

Asuma: Thanks.

Ino: Who are they for?

Asuma: *Then jumps a bit* For no one in particular. Well uh, see ya later.

Ino: Say hi for Kurenai-Sensei for me.

*Then Asuma jumps for embarrassment*

Asuma: *then sweating rapidly* How did she know?

Ino *chuckles*

Choji: Oh look, there he is.

Shikamaru: Hey Asuma-Sensei, sorry for interrupting you on your way to Kurenai-Sensei's.

*Again, he jumps for embarrassment*

Asuma: How did you guys know?

Shikamaru: Oh come on, don't try to hide it, ever-

Choji: Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Oh yeah, right. We just received the word, the Fifth Hokage wants to hold Team Asuma, You, Me, Ino, and Choji, to assemble on the double.

Asuma: Really!

Ino: Really, she wants to see all of us from the old squad ten.

Shikamaru: Right.

Asuma: *Takes out a cigarette* Let's go then.

*At the Hokage's Mansion*

Tsunade: All of you, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi, are to what's behind the attack at the border of the village.

Team Ten: Right!

Tsunade: We know that the Akatsuki are on the move again, so handle this with great care.

Shikamaru: In the meantime, what about Naruto?

Tsunade: *checks the mission book and see something quite good and starts thinking* Nice recommendations seemed like a good thing. Grave Robbers, huh. *stops thinking* Shizune, called the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven immediately, also call Kakashi!

Shizune: Yes my lady!

Tsunade: Bobobo, you're going to like this one.

*At the World of Blabs-a-lot, Softon is at an Rocky Wasteland as he is training to become stronger for the new mission. He starts to begin his training when he starts Kicking a rock and flipkick another rock and starts using Goddess Blabs-a-lot to levitate tons of rocks and then starts punching every single rock that the Goddess levitated. Then he summons tons of Birdmen with human bodies, and started combating them with his Sharp Fist of Blabs-a-lot, then he steps back and jumps on a middle of a rocky cliff and then he saw billions of Birdmen and he uses his Black Sun Powers and makes 6 Enormous Black Sun Balls in the Sky and throws the 6 Black Sun Balls at the Billions of Birdmen and hit them as it triggered 6 explosions into an one Gigantic Explosion that leaves the mark of the World of Blabs-a-lot. Then the Gigantic Explosion has disappeared and Softon is still here with the Middle Rocky Cliff.*

Softon: No one survived. *then Goddess Blabs-a-lot appears*

Goddess Blabs-a-lot: Hey Softon, some Leaf Ninjas are here to see you. They came to tell you that a mission has come up.

Softon: A Mission! Now!

*Meanwhile at Hatenko's Location, he turned the Bandits into stones for training as he get the stuff back from the bandits. The Villagers were happy that he got their stuff back. Then Leaf Ninjas appears*

Leaf Ninja 1: Hatenko, Lady Hokage needs to see you for a mission.

Hatenko: A Mission! Sounds like fun.

*Meanwhile at The Wiggin Trio and the Pink-Haired Kunoichi's location. They are sparring means Sakura vs. The Wiggin Trio, as she was punching at Bobobo, which was obviously blocking her attacks while Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler uses an surprise attack at her but she uses her Cherry Blossom Shield to protect herself from the Wiggin Duo's surprise attack. But Bobobo uses his 500-Ton Hammer to wrack Sakura but she uses another Cherry Blossom Shield to protect herself from Bobobo's Attack. And then she uses her Super Fist of the Cherry Blossoms: Cherry Blossoming Tsunami to attack the Wiggin Trio using her Blossoming Tsunami. Then took a break and started having Snack Time. Then the Leaf Ninjas appeared*

Leaf Ninja 3: Bobobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Ms. Haruno, Lady Hokage needs to see you for a mission.

Don Patch: A mission, what kind of Mission?!

Leaf Ninja 2: We don't know, we only send you messages.

Jelly Jiggler: Can't you see we're busy training our favorite student into the most, strongest Kunoichi in the Five Shinobi Countries.

Leaf Ninja 1: But this is very important!

Sakura: Important! Guys, we need to go to the Hokage's Mansion, you know how Lady Tsunade is.

Bobobo: Fine, we'll come but only for fun anyway.

Sakura: Tell Lady Tsunade that we'll be here shortly.

Leaf Ninjas: Yes! *then disappears*

Sakura: I'll be at Naruto and Gasser's Location! I want you three to go to the Hokage's Mansion.

The Wiggin Trio: Yes, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Sakura: *with You-Know-Who* Don't start with me now!

*Then at a mountain, a white thing was meditating but Leaf Ninjas appeared*

Leaf Ninja 1: Dengaku Man, Lady Hokage wishes to see you, she has a mission for the Bobobo Gang and Team Seven.

Dengaku Man: For me! Really!

*Then at the Training Field, Naruto has successfully cut the leaf in half and they jumped for joy while Gasser defeats Clone Yamato with his New Stink Chakra Blade and he too jumped for joy. While Sai was finishing his art but then he saw Sakura and Beauty in their casual clothes (who am I kidding, Beauty is always in her casual clothes)*

Naruto: Alright, I nailed it, whoa, I'm really am awesome am I, at this rate, I'll have this jutsu down in no time.

Kakashi: If this coming quickly, it's because of the new training method, which is, let us not forget, was my idea.

Yamato: And by the way, means that I helped out a little bit, Kakashi.

*Then Naruto breaks the jutsu, making the clothes disappears. And Gasser walked to Naruto*

Naruto and Gasser: Okay, whatever, can we please get on with this to the next exercise now? *But they are feeling fatigue again and faints this time but they are caught by Kakashi at an great speed*

Kakashi: Of course, none of this haven't been done if you two were you, Naruto and Gasser.

Sakura: Naruto!

Beauty: Gas-Can!

*They both ran to them at an great speed*

Kakashi: Yamato, we're taking a short break until they recovers.

Sakura: Are they alright?

Kakashi: A little bit of rest is what they need. These kids are really something else.

Sakura: Sensei, the Hokage needs to see you.

Kakashi: Me?

*At the Hidden Leaf Village, Asuma is at the rooftop, looking at Kurenai at the windows, as she watering her plants. He takes a deep breath and jumps down and walked to his Team.*

Ino: Asuma-Sensei!

Asuma: Alright! Looks like everyone's here.

Ino: Hey, look! What do you think? *turns right to let Asuma see her earrings.*

Asuma: Huh, about what?

Ino: Come on, don't you notice anything Sensei.

*Choji and Shikamaru smirks*

Ino: Come on, it's the first time since we're last together wearing these earrings for the first time, Sensei.

Asuma: *smiles* That's right, it's all been the first time, since we're together again.

Naruto: Man, I can't believe I have to stop my training just for some lame mission.

The Wiggin Trio: Yeah, lame mission!

Sakura: A Mission is a mission, we have no choice.

Naruto: Yeah, but it's like this mission is not an important one. Who cares about some grave robbers, why Grandma Tsunade wasting our time on them?

Bobobo: *is angry* That's right!

Jelly Jiggler: *is angry.* We demand more free time!

Don Patch: Yeah, it's not fair. *When he sees Ino, he goes into Love-Ino Mode* Ino!

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto, how ya doing? What's up on your training?

Naruto: Suspended because of that stupid mission.

Sakura: Ino, are you guys going off too?

Ino: That's right, we're heading off, together again.

Beauty: Hope you enjoy yourselves.

Ino: We will, Beauty!

Don Patch: OH MY INO! YOUR EYES RESEMBLES AN BEAUTIFUL OCEAN WHOSE WAVES ARE ASTONDING TO SEE, YOU ARE LIKE A BUTTERFLY, WHO FLIES AT THE SKY WITH IT'S BEAUTIFUL WINGS! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN EVER!

Ino: *blushes a bit* Ummm…I don't know what to say?

Don Patch: Oh my Ino, you're even more beautiful than that Sakura!

Sakura: *kicks Don Patch to the sky* SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU GO TO SPACE!

Don Patch: But it's true!

Ino: What's the matter, Sakura? You're jealous!

Sakura: Shut up, Ino-pig!

?: Hey Uncle, what are you doing here?

Naruto: Konohamaru:

Konohamaru: Huh, Naruto, you're going on a mission.

Naruto: Unfortunately, hey, you're keeping up with the lost cats.

Konohamaru: *Nodding and shows Naruto a lost cat* That's right, this is the seventh one, if ya ask me, I'm getting to be an good expert.

Naruto: That's right, you hang in there.

Konohamaru: Well, do well I better file my report.

Asuma: See ya later, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Bye Uncle Asuma, have a good hunting now.

Naruto: Wait, did you call Asuma-Sensei, "Uncle"? I don't get it, what's up with that?

Shikamaru: What do ya talking about? He called him Uncle because Asuma's his uncle.

Naruto: Say what? Then he…

Shikamaru: Yeah, he's the son of the Third Hokage. You didn't know that?

Ino: I had no idea.

Choji: No!

Bobobo: *as a woman* You shut your mouth!

Beauty: BOBOBO STOP THAT!

Naruto: Oh!

Asuma: Well, what of it?

Naruto: I'll never knew you were the old man's son, to think we had the same chakra nature. Amazing, it makes me feel we got a special bond or something.

Gasser: Me too, I always thought that you have no father but now you do,

Asuma: Just make sure to keep training even in a mission and don't forget what I told you both, grinding and sharpening.

Gasser and Naruto: Don't worry, we won't!

Naruto and Bobobo: Alright, let's go! *runs at an great speed*

Everyone: Bobobo, Naruto! Wait! *then everyone went after Naruto and Bobobo*

Don Patch: Oh no, Bye my Ino, make sure to save a kiss for me! *blows a kiss at Ino*

Ino: That guy is weird.

Shikamaru: That he's an Orange Sun or a psychopath.

Ino: Both.

Asuma: So you're leading the team.

Yamato: Yes, seems like Kakashi has a different mission right away.

Asuma: Protect Naruto, look after him.

Yamato: Yes sir.

Naruto: *yells at Yamato* Hey! Captain Yamato! Come on, we're ready!

Bobobo: Yeah, we can't wait for you any longer! Come on!

Yamato: I better go. Right! I'm coming, coming!

Asuma: Alright, it's time that we're off too.

Team Ten: *Nodded*

Narrator: Now the Twelve Guardian Arc has now begun, will our heroes stop those grave robbers or not? Find out next time, on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won, you're gonna get something for watching the Movie Story but don't stop yet, it's just getting starting! For those for you who lost, go (bleep) yourselves, cause you're a lost cause.

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Dengaku Man's Encouragement Words. Whether if you won or lost, you'll still get to feel proud of yourself and just be yourself.

Bobobo and Dengaku Man: See ya at the next chapter!

A/N: Whew! That's over with. Now let's get started on the next chapter. Those for you who read, have a nice day.


	18. Hey, Who are You You're not One of Us!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Narrator: What's up dudes and dudettes, after a few weeks, I have finally got married, ain't that awesome! But now as a good husband, I will finally work hard to get money for our future! Let's do this recap! On the last time of Konoha Bobobo, Gasser and Naruto have a idea to get some advice, and then Asuma told them to essence of the Wind Nature and then Gasser created new weapons that is similar to Asuma's Chakra Blades, he called it, Stink Chakra Blades which he will use in future chapters. Now thanks to Asuma's advice, the boys have already completed their step and go to the next one, where Lady Tsunade have a mission for our heroes, he sent many Leaf Ninjas to send this message to our heroes and told them to come on down to the Hokage's Mansion and now our heroes' journey begin and this is the beginning of the Twelve Guardians Arc!

*Starts playing Baka Survivor Remix*

*Starts playing Naruto SD Opening Title Theme*

*Beauty appears and starts spinning around with her hammer and then she threw her hammer up and the hammer starts upside down spinning and Beauty caught then she put her hammer around her shoulder and smiles, then the Pink Background appears with Beauty chilling at the beginning of the title*

Title: Hey who are you; you're not one of them!

* * *

*Then the scene goes to a village where people are working, then the scene changes to our heroes (minus the Wiggin Trio) are trekking around while Naruto closes his eyes while he's walking with his friends. Then he heard the sound of the wind blowing leaves through his face as he looked at the leaves floating away but then he caught one of the leaves and stops. Meanwhile Sai is still walking with Sakura and the others but stops and sees Naruto swatting down and thinks that he's praying but to Naruto he's concentrating on his training*

*Then Sakura and the others stopped and looked at Naruto*

Sakura: Hey, what're you doing, hurry up will ya? We're gonna leave you behind.

*Then Naruto starts trembling*

Sai: *Starts thinking* He's trembling.

*Then Naruto then uses all of his concentration and then a _crack_ was hard and then Naruto opened up and sees the leaf has been cut in half*

Naruto: *starts thinking* I can totally train if I really try.

Sai: *still thinking* Of course, he might be scared.

Yamato: *Confused* Huh…

Sai: *still thinking* Of course, it must be the incident and conversation yesterday.

*Flashback Time! At the road, Bobobo are riding Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as horses using a carriage that can fit out heroes*

Beauty: Bobobo, how long are we going to be at the temple?

Bobobo: Til, night my darling!

Sakura: Something is wrong…I can feel it.

Bobobo: Is it because that we're almost at the side of that hill which we will fall to our deaths.

Everyone: WHAT?!

*Then the carriage started to move down the hill as it about to get faster and then a cloak of Yellow-Red appears around the carriage and our heroes were screaming their heads off except Sai who is mysteriously calm for some reason.*

Sai: *Reading a Book* Let's see…

Beauty: WHY AREN'T YOU PANICKING?!

*Then everyone is still screaming and then they looked outside and sees that they're falling off a cliff but Bobobo is still sitting in the carriage, laughing his socks off while the others were hanging on their life, until Bobobo uses his nose hairs to grab a tree so he can pull the others back from the cliff and now they are safe.*

Beauty: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Bobobo: I'm trying to think about it myself.

Sakura: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DID YA?!

Bobobo: But at least, we're going down on a hill!

*Then Everyone screamed as they are propelling faster as they traveling down on the hill*

Beauty: BOBOBO!

*At Night, our heroes were taking a rest from that incident.

Naruto: Come on, what could taking Captain Yamato so long?

Sakura: I know right? I wonder where he went off to? And where's Bobobo? *Then suddenly Bobobo appears before Sakura and slaps her with a harisen* WHAT DO YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Bobobo: You really are weak are ya?! In order to plan to defeat the enemy, you must ambush him to win that challenge, but I learned that it is you who is the target of this mission!

Sakura: What are you talking about?!

Bobobo: I'm talking about that you need to get more nutrients in your body to make you stronger and more suitable enough to fight! And I thought you are my student for this!

Sakura: *Starts thinking.* About to become angry, about to become angry but he's right about that though. If I'm weak enough to defeat the enemy I must plan a ambush on him just to prove that Bobobo wrong! CHA!

*Then our heroes heard something in the bushes*

Naruto: Ah, so you finally showed up.

*Then a silhouette of Yamato appears as he walks up to our heroes, he turned on the flashlight and uses his scary face to scare Naruto and the Wiggin Trio, which they reacted with their eyes popped out and yelling loud into the woods. Then he laughed*

Naruto: *Panting* Captain yamato, don't scare us like that?!

Don Patch: YEAH, BECAUSE OF YOU I PEED MYSELF! *Punching Yamato in the face*

Jelly Jiggler: Because of you, I had to get my face back to normal again! *Sees his worn out face at Yamato* Now I'm sad.

Yamato: Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Naruto: *Sighs* Believe me, you're scary enough with putting on such goofy acts.

Yamato: Well, what can I say, you guys are easy targets.

4 Wiggin Specialists: *Then our four wiggin specialists started beating him up.* We'll teach you not to mess with us!

Beauty: Guys! That's enough!

Bobobo: Fine!

Naruto: But we'll still gonna beat him up though

Sakura: *sighs* Anyway, Captain, back to where we talking about earlier. Why would anyone rob a grave? It's awful.

Yamato: It is, often the graves of wealthy people are targeted, thieves try to rob any valuable objects, could be sold to a merchant. But these thieves are graverobbers, the body and the treasures are undisturbed, a very troubling case, every robbery has happened to the same areas. Five Kilometers of the Fire Temple is where we all headed now.

Gasser: So we're heading to a Fire Temple?

Yamato: They hired us for this mission, catching thieves are that simple enough, but simply wanted the Leaf Ninja. Something tells me that there's more to it than that. As a matter of fact, there are four hidden tombs in the area around the Temple.

Sai: Do you think there's any chance that the grave robbers might be targeting those tombs?

Yamato: *He nodded* There's a strong possibility.

Don Patch: What's up with those hidden tombs?! What are they anyway?!

Yamato: Even in death, the body of a ninja is well informative, some that knowledge is a gold mine. Do you remember that fight with Sasori, Sakura?

Sakura: He turned the Third Kazekage into one of his own.

Yamato: That's right, the more powerful that the Ninja has, the more powerful the Ninja will be. In order to protect the tombs from thieves and raiders, the are often sent into secret locations.

Naruto: So there are so amazing ninja resting on those tombs.

Yamato: That's right, especially these tombs, they have the information valuable.

Naruto: That's crazy.

Beauty: I never knew that the bodies must be this valuable!

Yamato: That may be possible, that the tombs must be designated from the outside. In other words, they are dead! *Then scares the heck outta the Four Wiggin Specialists and laughs*

Bobobo: HUH! WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN!

*Then back to the present*

Sai: That's right, Naruto must have believe Captain Yamato's story. *Then they saw the Wiggin Trio as bouncing Balls bouncing to their friends without a care of the world. Then everyone except Sai does You-Know-Who*

Everyone: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING?!

Bobobo: What does it looks like? We're resting?

Beauty: *her eyes are bulging* THAT DON'T LOOK LIKE RESTING TO ME!

Naruto: *Turns Happy,* I can do it!

*At Night, our heroes are tired of walking and looks at a stone of Jizo praying as they walked to it*

Yamato: Alright, this is the rendezvous point. Alright, the group of the Fire Temple will be meeting us shortly.

*Still at night, Sakura yawns and sits down near the Stone of Jizo, then Naruto thought of a plan and yawns too and sits down with Sakura. Then the Wiggin Trio yawns and sits down and pull out their ramen noodles container and opens it and starts eating the noodles. After a few seconds, Sakura couldn't take it and uses her Chakra Enhanced Strength, she pushed Naruto to a tree*

Sakura: YOU'RE INVADING MY SPACE, GO FIND YOUR OWN! *But gets hit by Bobobo with a harisen*

Bobobo: THERE'S NO WAY TO TALK WITH A BOY!

Sakura: *hits Bobobo with a 105 pount Trout* WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TOO!

Bobobo: *Hits Sakura with his nose hairs* I'M TALKING TO YOU, PINKY!

Sakura: *Hits Bobobo with her fist* PINKY?!

Bobobo: *Hits Sakura with his fist* YEAH, PINK-Y!

*Then our two heroes started receiving fists, clashing them with all of their might! While our other heroes looked at him with half-lidded eyes as they tried to break them up. Then after a few minutes, they still are sitting down while the Wiggin Trio is eating their ramen. Then Naruto started to look at them eating the ramen, making his mouth water. Then sneaks behind Bobobo and then in imagination, they're turned into cats. While the Cat Naruto is sneaking behind Cat Bobobo, who was eating Ramen, pounced on him and starts fighting him for the Ramen while the the Cats Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler are running away from their ramens*. As Cat Naruto has the advantage, until Cat Bobobo then has the advantage and started using his paws to punch him in the face repeatedly many times. While in Reality, he's really punching Naruto in the face repeatedly, making his face looked like a bluish pint face.*

Sakura: BOBOBO GET OFF OF HIM WILL YA?!

*While in Imagination, Naruto is now on Bobobo and started repeatedly punching in the face while in Reality Naruto is now really punching Bobobo in the face. Then Naruto and Bobobo are really starting punching each other repeatedly*

Beauty: NOW YOU'RE PUNCHING EACH OTHER!

Yamato: OH MY GOD! NARUTO, BOBOBO! *As he tried to break them apart. After another 15 minutes, our heroes are still sitting around again as Yamato looked left and right at our heroes and starts thinking* Alright, no fighting, no violence, no pushing somebody on a tree, just good ole normal routine. *sighs heavily and stops thinking* The Client's late, did we stop at the wrong mark? I'm going to look over there.

Sakura: Wait, I'm going with you too.

Wiggin Trio: US TOO!

Hatenko, Softon, and Beauty: We're going too.

Yamato: *Sighs* Fine, you can come.

Naruto: Hold on, I wanna go too.

Sakura: No, you three stay here and look maybe for the client.

Gasser: We'll do that.

Naruto: Fine…

Sai: This should be fun.

*After 15 minutes, Naruto and Gasser's eyes darted to Sai, who is smiling at them creepily as the screens zooms to his creepy smile and then he says*

Sai: *whispers* You're my best friends…

Gasser: *with an extreme background and eyes' no pupils, and black eye liners* THIS GUY IS MORE CREEPY THAN THAT SHINO GUY!

*Then Naruto is startled by that bird and Sai just looks at him and pulls out his book. Then he understands and walks over to Gasser and Naruto, sits down and put his arms around them and pushes them to him close*

Gasser: *Starts thinking* This guy is even more creepier than I expected.

*Then Naruto popped a vien on his forehead*

Sai: *Starts thinking* Uh-oh, this may be tougher than I thought. *Then he is about to kiss Naruto until Naruto gets Crazy and knocks Sai and completely mad at him*

Naruto: *With You-Know Who* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sai: I was showing some care and tenderness?

Naruto: WELL JUST DON'T OKAY?! I'M NOT INTO STUFF LIKE THAT?!

Sai: Hold on, that wasn't what I meant at all. Ah! Let's see…*tries to find a situation inside his book* If a friend misunderstands you then…

Naruto: Us being together is dangerous…

Sai: Then you can…Naruto wait! I don't understand, what did I do wrong?

*Meanwhile at the Wilderness, Naruto is strolling straight*

Naruto: Man, sometimes I just don't understand how that guy's brain works one bit. I hope Gasser have a better time with him than me.

*Meanwhile 45 meters to the rendezvous point, there was river behind the rendezvous point and Gasser is washing his tongue with soap in the river*

Gasser: ACK! SO DISGUSTING! OH MY GOD!

Sai: Huh, what did I do wrong?

Gasser: THAT'S WASN'T WHAT MY FIRST KISS SUPPOSED TO BE, MY FIRST KISS WAS LENDED TO A BOY WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND FEELINGS! *Starts washing his tongue with his soap again* OH MY GOD, NOW I NEVER GET MY KISS FROM BEAUTY! *Then takes off his clothes and put on a white cloth like other baptisms has* I'M GOING TO RESET MY FIRST KISS AND MAYBE I CAN'T MESS UP AGAIN! YEAH! I'M GOING TO DO THAT! *Then goes to the river and half of his body is shown.* YOU! DROWN ME INTO THE RIVER FOR 30 SECONDS, DID YOU HEARD ME!

Sai: Yes, *goes to the water and put his hand into Gasser's head and immediately dumps him to the water and for 30 seconds, he releases Gasser and Gasser was trying to gain some breath*

Gasser: That's better…now I can get my first kiss again. *Then Sai pecks him on the lips and Gasser started to become wide-eyed until a few miuntes, Gasser put on his clothes and started face the other way around* I'm gonna train for a few minutes, while you wait for the client to come understand. Now that my first kiss has reset, again. Now I can have my first kiss with Beauty who I completely love and protect. *Then walks onto the wilderness while an Knocked Up Sai was lying to the ground, with a bump and a black eye and a wound on his left cheek*

Sai: I wonder, if I trusts books anymore…

*Meanwhile at our other heroes' Location, The Wiggin Trio, Sakura, Yamato, Beauty, Hatenko, and Softon are walking straight until they looked to the left and saw a house not that far from here.*

Beauty: I think I remembered this house before.

Don Patch: Yeah, it does look familiar…

*Then a door opens and it's the The Teacup from the Original Series of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo*

Beauty: *With a Extreme Background, and no pupils and black eye liners* WHEN DID HE CAME FROM THIS UNIVERSE?!

The Teacup: Hello, it's nice to see all of you again, the Author hired me to fight you again in a ceremonial of Tea.

Don Patch: If the Author has to be this graceful then I'm taking that chance. Alright, Teacup, I'll show how I do at Ceremonials.

*Inside The Teacup's House, Sakura, Beauty, and Teacup are sitting in a Japanese way While the Teacup is preparing the tea, a knock on a door was heard*

Don Patch: Can I come in?

Teacup: Come in…

*Then the door breaks as Don Patch comes in, riding a motorcycle while yelling crazily, then Don Patch uses his signature pose as he slides to the slide and uses his pose*

Don Patch: Give me a sip there!

Teacup: *starts thinking* Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. *Stops thinking and closes his eyes at a happy way* Will you please enjoy a special brand?

Beauty: *she appears at the left corner of the screen with her eyes bulging* IN A PLASTIC BOTTLE!

Don Patch: *Then Don Patch drinks it and gulps with pleasure* I'll have another.

Teacup: Well you all have to wait until I get something from the vending machine.

Beauty and Sakura: *with their eyes popping out* VENDING MACHINE!

*When the screen flips out, Don Patch is still sitting when the Teacup shows up*

Teacup: *comes back with an another drink* Hi! Here it is! *gives Don Patch the orange juice*

Sakura: *with a extreme background and no pupils with black eye liners* LOOK OUT, IT'S OJ!

Teacup: How many lumps will you like?

Don Patch: Two please…

Beauty: *with an extreme background and no pupils with black eye liners* SUGAR AND JUICE!

Teacup: How about this brand…*pulls out an extreme energy drink*

Sakura: *with no pupils and black eye liners and also an extreme background* ENERGY DRINK!

Don Patch: *Drinks the energy drink then his body blows up*

Beauty: *appears at the left corner of the screen with her eyes bulging* HIS BODY BLEW UP!

Teacup: Would you like to have another?

Don Patch: Of course…*drinks an another brand of energy drink and then his body parts blew up*

Sakura: * appears at the left corner of the screen with her eyes bulging* HE BLEW UP AGAIN!

*Then Don Patch comes back alive while the Teacup drinks the lumps*

Beauty: *with an extreme background and no pupils and black eye liners* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DRINKING THAT STUFF!

Don Patch: It was tasty!

Sakura: * appears at the left corner of the screen with her eyes bulging* YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRINKING THAT STUFF!

Don Patch: I prepared something special for you. *hands the Teacup an bowl of soup* A Quiet Bowl of Soup.

Beauty and Sakura: with an extreme background and You-Know-Who* WHY CAN'T WE STOP OUTSELVES FROM SCREAMING?!

Teacup: *slips the bowl of soup* Hold on, why's there's ramen in my soup.

Beauty: And also cause its soup you silly cup…

*then the Teacup looks at her with an unusual face and she's popped two veins at the back of her head*

Teacup: That soup was good, now it will be your turn to make that tea.

Don Patch: I can do that.

*Then a sinister background appears and Teacup is using his sinister face*

Teacup: *is looking sinister* Why can't I think straight, everybody knows that in a Tea Ceremonial Battle, the guest always has the advantage, I going to make such an incredible entrance in the next round, that the battle will be won before the battle wasn't even fought.

*Then the same thing happens again but this time, Don Patch will be making the Tea. While Sakura and Beauty were waiting patiently*

Beauty: He's not gonna show.

Sakura: That what I was thinking about. *Then our two pink haired girls saw a drip and they looked up and saw the Teacup as a Yo-Yo*

Sakura: HE'S DOING AN IMPERSONATION OF A YO-YO!

*Then the Teacup was trying to tug the rope, his eyes sparkles and stars are gleaming around him.*

Teacup: I'm not a Yo-Yo, I'm a impersonation of a star.

*As Sakura and Beauty looks at him with awe*

Teacup: This doesn't count, this doesn't count, this doesn't count.

Narrator: Moments later, he had a recount and had to do it over again.

Teacup: *in the door* May I come in…

Don Patch: Come in.

*Then the Teacup bashes the door with the same thing Don Patch was using*

Beauty: *appears at the left corner of the screen with her eyes bulging* WHAT AN ENTRANCE! ARE YOU A STUNT CUP?!

Teacup: *doing the same pose as Don Patch uses* GIVE ME A SIP THERE! *But Don Patch looks at Teacup with an cannon and shoots an energy wave at him as he's flying around* AGAIN, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TEA IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!

Don Patch: Ended well, as I thought.

Sakura: YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER?!

*Meanwhile at Naruto's Location, he stopped walking and looked around, until a heard a sound in the bushes*

Naruto: Sakura? Is that you? *Until the sounds of the bushes are getting faster, Naruto pulls out a shuriken and starts thinking* Oh no, it's a grave robber. *then a silhouette appears and starts running on four legs and Naruto threw the shuriken and missed the silhouette and it is revealed that it's just a boar* It's a boar! *Then the boar starts looking at him and roared loudly!* Oh god! *Then started running as the boar chasing him straight* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP! HE! HE! HE! *Then falls to a stump and fell to the ground while the Boar running away now. Then he looked at the boar and it was straight gone now, but he looks down and saw something and gets up and picks it up* What the heck, hold on this seems familiar, a barrier? *Then the fog is finally clearing away and saw a strange writing of the four corners and then Naruto finally realizes…* Wait! This is…a hidden tomb.

*Then Naruto is walking around, trying to find a hidden entrance to the tomb, but finds one and it was a square entrance, then Naruto walks inside the entrance and pulls out his own candlestick flash and started searching straight to the entrance. When he got to the entrance, he saw a stone tomb as he walked to the tomb and he examined the tomb carefully*

Naruto: The Coffin's not here, am I too late. *Then he heard some steps coming from the stairs.* Who's there! *Turns off his candlestick and backs down to near the tomb as he's got into his fighting position, then he saw a boy with shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair cut in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling down his face, and brown eyes. He wears a standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm which he concedes. His name is Sora and then Naruto started thinking* That guy must be the graverobber. *Then a slight wind occurred* That wind…*Then he was pushed to the ceiling by the wind and when he open his eyes, he saw Sora making the wind.* What the…?

Sora: Take this, BEAST WAVE PALM! * Sora activates it by summoning chakra in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave and fires it at Naruto which makes the ground breaks and in the air, Naruto saw Sora preparing to fire an another attack again. Then the fight begins now, as Naruto pulls out a shuriken and throws it at Sora but he uses his Triple Bladed Claw to deflect the shuriken with ease. Then they both lands to the ground and started running, looking at each other while running, then Naruto pulls out an another shuriken, but Sora jumped and landed the ground which he continues to run but this time at Naruto and when he's about to unleash his Beast Wave Palm, he was stopped by Gasser who has using his stink blade to deflect Sora's attack, then Gasser and Naruto started combating Sora with Teamwork but Sora was too fast for them, as he perfectly blocked their attacks. Then Gasser uses his Stink Missiles to fire at Sora which he receives damage but he was not done as he unleashes another Beast Wave Palm but Naruto's clone took the damage and it was revealed that Naruto uses his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to make 50 clones. Then the Naruto Clones proceed to charge at Sora but he jumped and unleashes another Beast Wave Palm and then wiped out the whole entire clones with the swipe of his Beast Wave Palm but he looked up and saw Gasser preparing another Stench Torpedoes*

Gasser: DON'T MESS WITH US! *Then unleashes an enormous Stench Torpedoes but it divided to many stench torpedoes and fires it at Sora* MULTIPLE STENCH TORPEDOES! *Then Sora received damage from that attack but he realized that he is protected by his Beast Shield Palm* Wow that guy is good.

Naruto: Gasser! He's about to make another attack! Look out!

*Then Gasser uses his most dangerous technique yet*

Gasser: Fine then I have to do this! *Then started to fall on his butt*

Naruto: *with his eyes bulging* WHA! YOU'RE FALLING!

*Then his aura starts to cloak his entire body!*

Gasser: Get ready! STINK QUAKE! *Then fell to his butt and releases his stink pressure to the ground and the ground started to releases some small hills of dirt and releases into a Stink Explosion! But we realized that our 3 fighters jumped from that explosion and still alive*

Sora: These guys are amazing, I never seen some teamwork before *Then our heroes lands to the ground and looks at each other with intense*

Naruto: This wind jutsu is getting on my nerves! Wait! Wind! Hey pal, I see you use Wind Cha-

Sora: You mustn't, I must give you two 3 seconds.

Gasser: Wha?

Sora: Times up. Now time for your divide punishment. *then charges at Gasser and Naruto*

Gasser: *looks uninterested* I don't think so. STINK SMOKESCREEN! *Then releases an stink smokescreen that blinds Sora* STINK CLONE! *Then summons 6 clones and the clones starts pulling out the Stink Chakra Blades and then they give the other 6 Chakra Blade to Naruto*

Gasser Clones: We have a plan!

Naruto: Right! Shadow Clone Jutsu! *Then releases 6 clones and they got the other 6 Chakra Blades from the Gasser Clones*

Gasser and Naruto Clones: LET'S DO THIS! *Then charges at Sora, who was preparing his Triple-Bladed Claw. Then the clones started slashing at Sora but he clashes the blades with his Claw as they proceed to go on until the Real Gasser and Naruto unleashes their most dangerous combined move yet and charges at Sora*

Gasser and Naruto: LET'S DO THIS! STENCH TORPEDO RASENGAN! *Then about to fire the move at Sora until they were stopped by a yell*

?: ENOUGH! SORA!

*Then they saw some bald guys and our heroes running to them*

Sakura: Naruto!

Beauty: Gas-Can!

*After a few minutes, they looked at each other, Especially Sora and his master*

Sora: Lord Chiriku, all of your concerns were correct. On the way out to meet our guests, I got nervous and went out to check in on it. The barrier had already broken, the coffin was gone and this guy was standing there and that guy went to help his buddy.

Naruto: Hey hold on! Are you trying to blame me for your crimes! You're the one who did this pal, not me!

Sora: What are you talking about? You're in the hidden tomb before I even got here!

Naruto: *with You-Know-Who* The Coffin was gone before I showed up!

Sora: Well, if you corrupt your story?!

Naruto: WHO WOULD CORRUPT YOUR STORY?!

Sora: ONLY IF YOU REPENT FOR THIS MESS!

Naruto: LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY?!

Sora: OH YEAH BRING IT ON! COME ON!

Naruto: I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT ANYTIME, ANYPLACE!

*Then they were sent to the sky by Bobobo with his 100 ton Hammer*

Bobobo: YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I'LL BE THE ONE THAT CAN KICK YA'LL BUTTS ANYTIME, ANYPLACE!

Chiriku: Greetings, my brothers from the Hidden Leaf. I am from the Fire Temple, my name is Chiriku. It must be some misunderstanding about the rendezvous location, so we missed each other. *Forces Sora to bow down in apology* My deepest apologies.

Sora: Wait, these idiots is from the Hidden Leaf Village!

Gasser: *then starts using his Gas Grenade and aimed it at Sora* Careful, I wouldn't use such language if I was you.

Sora: *Then shuts his mouth completely*

Naruto: Which mean this guy is…

Chiriku: He's a monk in training from the Fire Temple, his name is Sora.

Yamato: Sora, nice to meet you. My name's Yamato and this is Naruto, then…

Sakura: I'm Sakura…

Sai: Hello there, I'm Sai.

Don Patch: *dressed as a bad boy* Name's Don Patch, I kill Monks for a living.

Jelly Jiggler: *then creeps over Sora and scares him* Name's Jelly Jiggler, sup.

Gasser: I'm Gasser, nice to meet you.

Sora: Who would ever name-

Gasser: *Then Creates a spiked Gas Grenade* A Boy once told me the same thing once, and he was never ever heard of again.

Sora: *then completely shuts up mouth again*

Beauty: Name's Beauty, nice to meet you.

Softon: Softon…

Hatenko: Hi, name's Hatenko, *in a Don Patch fan costume* and I'M A DON PATCH FAN OF DON PATCH!

Dengaku Man: My name's Dengaku Man, if you're cuter than me, I'll chop ya up and turn you into Miso on a Stick.

Sora: Oookay…but Master, I told you, we don't need any help from the Leaf Village.

Chiriku: Sora.

Naruto: *Then looks at the two with concern*

*Then two Monks appears*

Two Monks: Lord Chiriku.

Monk #1: Lord Kintane's coffin has been taken, the thieves has no evidence, what's so ever. The Barrier's seal was broken with ease. Whoever did this must be a highly skilled ninja.

Chiriku: *takes a deep breath* Well, if we're facing a Shinobi with great ability, then it is wise to contact the leaf. The two of you, head back to the Temple and arrange guards for the other three hidden tombs and tighten security of the Fire Temple Emergency Readiness.

Two Monks: Yes sir!

Chiriku: For now, let us return to the fire temple.

Yamato: Yes, we will at once.

Bobobo: Then we must proceed on to the mission! *dressed as Mario* LET'S A GO!

*At the Fire Temple Stairs, our heroes were taking up the stairs as they walked to the Temple. As Naruto was looking at Sora in a unusual way, he can a bad feeling about this.*

Naruto: Hey tell me something; is that a Wind Nature Chakra back there? *But Sora ignores him* *Then walks faster and stops Sora from proceeding forward* Listen, don't ignore someone if they want to talk to you. I'm asking about that Jutsu of yours. *grabs Sora's right hand* It's came from this hand, does it?

Sora: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Naruto: I CAN TOUCH YOU WHAT I WANT TO! *Then shakes Sora crazily* SEE! SEE! I'M TOUCHING YOU! I'M TOUCHING!

Sora: HELP! HE'S VIOLATING ME!

Bobobo: Naruto, stop touching him. You can ask him questions later, just continue walking again.

Naruto: Fine…*ten continues to walk up the stairs again*

*Then after this situation, Sakura sighs at the two of them and continued walking. After a few minutes, Naruto is getting tired of walking up the stairs.*

Naruto: AWWWW, Are we there yet?!

Bobobo: No.

Naruto: Are we there yet?

Don Patch: No.

Naruto: Are we there yet?

Jelly Jiggler: Are we there yet?

Wiggin Trio: NO! JUST SHUT UP AND QUIT TALKING, MORE WALKING!

*As our heroes made on top of the Temple. Naruto and The Bobobo Gang's faces appears to be surprised at the a large ninja temple or shinobi monastery in the Land of Fire that strongly resembled the Shaolin Monastery except that it only housed ninja monks.*

Bobobo: That place, I remembered it from the start!

Naruto: I've seen this place once, in a dream.

Narrator: In what dream was Naruto talking about, is this a clue that almost fits the puzzle or is it more to it than that. But the thieves are still stealing coffins that resemble the famous ninjas that once in the past. Will our heroes try to figure this puzzle out or will they fail to meet their end?! Find out next time…on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won! Make sure that you watch the Christmas Specials on today, it's going to be published tonight whatever in your time area. For those for you who lost, make sure that you don't have a life and never to be seen or heard of again.

Dengaku Man and Bobobo: See ya in the next chapter! *Waves at the readers*


	19. Showdown at the Fire Temple! Crazy Time!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Naruto and Shippuden.

Narrator: Happy New Year! Today is a new day and we're about to kick it in with a new episode! On the last episode of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, our heroes have made it to the location point but after a few problems by our favorite Wiggin Trio and the others…Yamato discovered that the ones who has told them the location point are late and goes out to find with the rest of our heroes except Sai, Naruto, and Gasser…then after all of that…let me forward this scene…the rest of our heroes arrived at the Fire Temple where they about to witness the Fire Template's Problems.

*Starts playing Baka Survivor Remix*

*Then Sora appears and uses his Triple Clawed Blade to swing around and then uses his Beast Wave Palm at the ground and then stops and lands to ground and then an Blue Background and the Title appears*

Title: Time for a showdown of the Fire Temple! If ya call that a showdown!

* * *

*Then at the Fire Temple Yamato and Chiriku goes to the huge door.*

Chiriku: This way...

*Then the Huge door opens and the rest of our heroes went outside of the Fire Temple*

Naruto: *Starts thinking* Whoa! Is this place for real?

*Then an foot stops and trips him*

Sora: Careful! *Then his arm stops Naruto from falling straight to the floor* You alright?

Naruto: Sure! Thanks, buddy.

*Then gravity came and Naruto started falling backwards and fell to the stairs and then he regains his balance and starts charging at Sora*

Naruto: Why you?!

Sora: *chuckles* Refine Retribution.

Naruto: Get back here pal!

*Then he was stopped by Bobobo*

Bobobo: *as a woman* Alright, that's enough Naruto dear…

Naruto: You rotten no good-

Bobobo: *back to his normal self* I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH YOU NO GOOD NINJA BAKA!

Naruto: But he-

Bobobo: DO I HAVE TO GET SHANAYNAY TO SHOOT YO BUTT?!

Naruto: THAT ROTTEN NO GOOD-

Sora: Yeah…yeah…a Thousand pardons!

Naruto: I'll kill him…so help me I will!

Bobobo: You'll kill him soon enough…and be careful…don't mess with Karma or Karma will mess with you.

*Then the door still opens as our heroes went up to the entrance as they were greeted by many guardians of the Fire Temple*

Guardians: Welcome back, Lord Chiriku.

Don Patch: Wow, many monkeys are greeting us…

Sakura: They're called Monks…

Don Patch: That's what I said Sakura, god you're deaf sometimes!

Sakura: What was that?!

Don Patch: Jelly said it.

Jelly Jiggler: What?! Why me?!

Chiriku: Any progress?

Guardian 1: Sir, we already sent Monks to check the remaining hidden tombs, those of Lord Namna, Lord Tomu, and Lord Seto. We sent some of our finest men, milord. They will inform us immediately if anything happens…

Guardian 2: We also sent one of our men to find the remains of Lord Dame…and Temple Security has been tight just in case…

Chiriku: Well, I supposed we can rest easy then…

Sora: Took you long enough…

Chiriku: Sora…

Sora: Hmph! *Then walks away*

Sakura: Boy, nice attitude…

Naruto: That jerk…

Hatenko: This temple seems familiar….Maybe I've been here before…

Sakura: What do you mean by that?

Hatenko: I don't know…my brain is playing me like I'm some sick joke…maybe I should ask Boss for help…

Naruto: Wow, he's really obsessed with that Orange Sun…

Beauty: You mean you don't know his name?

Naruto: Nope…but I don't care…huh? *Then saw 2 Monks staring at Sora intensely as Naruto widen his eyes intensely*

Chiriku: We just got back. Master, allow me to introduce you to the Shinobi that we requested from the Hidden Leaf Village.

Yamato: I'm Captain Yamato, and this is my teammates, Sai, Sakura, Beauty, Softon, Hatenko, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, Gasser, Bo-

*Then Bobobo ran to the Old Master and shakes his hand continuously*

Bobobo: Hi, Old Man, My name is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and I am the user of the Fist of the Nose Hair *then grabs Sakura and shows her to the Old Master* and this is my star pupil, Sakura, she is an angel of using her own fist of Cherry Blossoms.

Sakura: Um Bobobo, Captain Yamato already presented me…

Bobobo: *whispers to Sakura* If you shut up, I will not give you a punishment when we get back home.

*Then Sakura quickly shut her mouth*

Yamato: Oo-kay, and this is Naruto.

Old Master: Leaf Ninja? Well that is reassuring…

Naruto: Yep, we take care of this for ya!

Don Patch: We won't pay you!

Bobobo: And also we'll going to give you the greatest makeover! And also! YAH! *Then hits Jelly Jiggler with an harisen* Continue!

Yamato: We're ready to move whatever you are, just give us the word.

Chiriku: Thank you, we're ready to hear our monks in the field.

Softon: And we'll dispose of those who want to disturb the peace…

Old Master: You have a goddess with you do you?

Softon: Yes…I do…

Old Master: Come with me…I'll give you some training for future battles, I'll going to teach you how to bring out your special powers.

Softon: What?! My special powers!

Old Master: Come with me, while your friends will follow Chiriku.

Gasser: Mr. Softon…are you sure that you'll be alright with this?

Softon: I'll be fine, just go with Chiriku.

Beauty: Alright, be careful Mr. Softon.

Chiriku: For now, if you just follow me.

*Then the rest of our heroes finally follows Chiriku while Softon is with the Old Master. Then the door closes slowly and then inside the Fire Temple, our heroes are still walking and then Sai started talking to Naruto, Sakura, Beauty and Gasser*

Sai: So the bodies, why would they even want them?

Beauty: Maybe because they want more power from those bodies to become stronger…

Gasser: Or maybe they want to reanimate those bodies….I heard a Jutsu that has been recently activated when someone who is truly evil…

Hatenko: But someone was destroyed by an ancient curse…

Yamato: Or maybe they want the information inside of them or maybe they want to reanimate those bodies to make themselves stronger…maybe that's what we're dealing with.

Naruto: Wow, so the fourth tombs or whatever. They must be really something. *Then he was blocked by Chiriku* Hey what gives?

Chiriku: They were like no other, but most of all, they were good people, their tombs of Lord Dame, Lord Seto, Lord Nemna, Lord Tomu of the East, West, North and South out of here, with the Fire Temple resting in the center. They were each members of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

Bobobo: Guardian Shinobi, what the (bleep) is that?

Sakura: I've heard of them before.

Sai: I know their names.

Beauty: Are they famous, Captain Yamato?

Yamato: Well, people in the north are aware of them.

Beauty: Then why won't you tell us?

Yamato: Because the Guardian Shinobi, each group of all the land of Fire protected it Feudal Lord.

Naruto: Huh but protecting the Feudal Lord is what the Leaf Shinobi are for…

Yamato: It's true, we do watch over the land of Fire, that is our purpose, the Leaf Village associated with this problem, not one man.

Naruto: So you're saying…

Chiriku: To protect a single country, one must protect a man who stands over his head. That's what the Guardian Shinobi Twelve are assembled to do. I was a much younger man at the time, even then, I was willing to put my life on the line. I joined the Twelve without any hesitation.

Sakura: Wait! You mean you were…

Chiriku: That's right, I used to be.

Yamato: Just so you know, Asuma used to be one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve.

*Then Beauty, Gasser, Sakura, and Naruto gasped in shock*

Chiriku: Asuma huh? He's doing well, I hoped.

Bobobo: Yeah he is…but I don't even know the guy.

Naruto: *Ignoring Bobobo* Yeah he's fantastic, he even gave me some tips of his training advice just the other day.

Gasser: Me too. He even made me create my own blade.

Chiriku: That's good to hear.

Sai: So that would mean… these hidden tombs that they were broken to… for you and Asuma-Sensei…it's personal…your friends' graves were defiled.

Chiriku: All four of them died of their lives for the land of Fire. Within the Twelve, a fraction began to emerge to stage a coup, it splintered the Shinobi apart.

Sai: A Coup De tau. An attempt to seize power to bend the Will of the Villages' own ideas to benefit deems if necessary.

Naruto: Yeah I knew that already.

Don Patch: Whadda mean you knew that….you don't know first thing about Ninjas!

Naruto WATCH YOUR MOUTH!

Don Patch: H*LL NO (BLEEP)!

Beauty: Stop fighting you guys.

Chiriku: Extremes in all of them. Their desire to protect this land became all so consuming to some in the Twelve to eradicate in all of them.

Gasser: So that mean…

Yamato: They want the Land of Fire's wellbeing were being in lands of the Leaf Village.

Jelly Jiggler: So that mean…we have to burn the village to ashes so we can rape beautiful women?

Bobobo: *In slow motion, Bobobo slowly hits Jelly Jiggler's face with an 5000-Ton Hammer so hard that he sent Jelly to the sky*

Naruto: Yeah, something like that is unforgivable!

Bobobo: YEAH! WE'LL MAKE THOSE GUYS PAY FOR MAKING THE LAND OF FIRE INTO A TOTAL MESS!

Sakura: Be quiet!

Don Patch: YOU BE QUIET YOU UNFORGIVABLE BI- *But was thrown by Sakura out to the window of the Fire Temple*

Chiriku: You're right. They want to consolidate all of the force under the command of the Feudal Lord. They had laid the ground for it. All they needed was his blessing, all the while, making in preparations to invade our neighbors.

Beauty: What did you say?!

Chiriku: They have no reason for interrupting the balance of our Five Great Nations. They thought peace was attainable by uniting the land under it's Land of Fire's banner.

Sakura: That's so selfish!

Chiriku: No matter what they balance, war is war. His Lord came ahead of their planning. And then the six who came to the Coup was eliminated.

Beauty: How could something like that could happen?

Sai: Just think that it would be Sasuke? How you feel if you two would lost if his body was stolen ?

*By the look of Naruto's face…he's very serious about that question*

Sai: That's true, isn't it.

Sakura: We cannot let those guys take Kitame's Body, no matter what. We will take it back.

Naruto: Yeah…you have our word.

Bobobo: We'll make sure that we'll defeat those monsters and bring back the body that is important to you all.

*Then Chiriku was smiling at their determination but that was interrupted by the Monks' yells.*

Chiriku: It's time for the Younger Monks' Evening Training.

*Then Chiriku brought our heroes to the Monks' Outside Training Room, where Monks are training themselves for the upcoming threat. As Naruto still walking and looking at the monks, he saw Sora training alongside the monks, while the Wiggin Trio, Softon, and Hatenko looked at the Training Monks with distrust.*

Bobobo: Lord Chiriku, are you sure that they will be able to fight those graverobbers. They don't have the guts yet!

Don Patch: That's right, it's our turn to toughen them up a bit.

Jelly Jiggler: It's time to give them a proper beating.

Bobobo: You'll join us, right Naruto?

Naruto: Heck Yeah, I wanna do it!

Bobobo: Alright! Let's use this training to our advantage! Naruto it's time to make an enormous chained ball.

Sakura: Oh no!

Beauty: This is not good.

Naruto: Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! *Then many clones starts to jump higher to make an enormous ball while the few of the clones started to connect their feet to one another as the last one were being held by Bobobo. Then as the look of their faces, the monks started to become shocked as they're about to experience what pain is like as they saw the Enormous 1000ft tall Ball of many Naruto clones. But they also saw Don Patch's face in the middle of the ball*

Don Patch: I'm the center of the ball. Yay!

*And also at the looks of the rest of our heroes' faces, as their faces became You-Know-Who except Sai of course, because he has no feelings. Oh does he? Anyway, they're about to experience the full extent of the True Power of Wiggin*

Bobobo: But first, we must do the song! Hit it, Ian from Smosh!

*Then Ian who has recently has sun glasses and a jacket and started playing the piano*

Ian: Yo! Smosh and Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 2013! That's right! Let's do this! Now.

*Then the Tempo of Cute Little Kittens starts to play*

_(Ian)_

_Cute Little Clones  
Are combined into a ball!  
I wanna know what's going on!  
But I think they're falling down!_

(As The Enormous Ball of Naruto Clones starts falling down and the Monks prepares themselves for this threat)

_(Ian)_

_That was a big mistake.  
And I'm gonna tell ya why?_

_(Then 3 Naruto Clones appears)_

_WHY?!_

_(Ian)  
I didn't know that they're going attack.  
By the look of their faces, they're scared_

_(Then the enormous ball of clones starts to separate and started colliding with the as a Sea of Clonesand started surrounding many monks especially Sora)_

_(Ian)  
Cute Little Clones  
Surround you in a sea of clones  
Cute Little Clones  
Try to bruise you while you're trapped  
Cute Little Clones  
Is gonna kill you when you're trapped  
Cute Little Clones  
Even Don Patch is enjoying this madness._

_(Don Patch as a Creepy Balloon is being tied up to a Sleepy Clone of Naruto. Then many Monks are being beat up by a Sea of Clones as the rest of heroes watched shockingly.)_

Sakura: *is still doing You-Know-Who* I can't believe this, that they reached new heights of insanity by creating a sea of clones. As I am completely devastated about this insanity.

Beauty: *is still doing You-know-Who too* No, this isn't Insanity. IT'S MADNESS! PURE MADNESS! DAH! *Then Sakura and Beauty is still in You-know-Who turned around and saw Bobobo still dancing like a Professional Dancer and Ian still playing the piano.*

Sakura: Yep…it's madness indeed. And It's about to get even worse.

*Then the Clones starts to disappeared as the only ones are Naruto, Don Patch and Sora*

Beauty: It's over. It's…over. *Then faints and starts to fall down but Gasser caught her.*

Gasser: She's fainted due to the Madness that you guys did.

Naruto: Wow, I never knew Beauty was that sensible to Wiggin. I thought she got used to it due to the face that she traveled with Bobobo.

Sakura: BUT TO BEAUTY, SHE'S BEEN VERY SENSIBLE ABOUT WIGGIN! HAVEN'T YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THAT?!

The Wiggin Trio and Naruto: Nope!

Sakura: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!

Bobobo: Come on Sakura, we just love to Wig out, that's all.

Sakura: What you do is wrong!

Bobobo: Look! Another training session!

Monk Director: Alright, Spar Time!

*Then the Trainees starts sparing each other. Meanwhile at Sora's Spar, they combated each step using the old-fashioned way. But Naruto saw that Sora is a bit rusty of this spar.*

Naruto: Something's off about him.

Sakura: What's the matter with you?

Don Patch: I was…born to be a NINJA!

Sakura: And I'm certainly not talking to you.

*As Naruto continued to watch Sora spar with an Young Monk. Until the Monk bring him down to the ground. And Then Naruto got frustrated and stomping repeatedly as his nostrils are steaming smoke.*

Bobobo: Maybe he's on crack.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah, he must be.

* * *

Bobobo: That's right…

Naruto: It's time…

Don Patch: To Start…

Jelly Jiggler: The Fortune!

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler: *starts singing* We will start the Fortune Telling after the Commercials done showing you all the stuff. *stops singing*

* * *

*Now commenced the Limited Time Only We're Be Right Back Screen!*

*Then shadows of our heroes started running while the full appearance of Bobobo's jacket is on the table until the Last Shadow is Bobobo as he grabbed his jacket and then the scene changes to Our Heroes of each team heads off to the Village while the Title is shown.*

* * *

Dengaku Man: Happy New Year! By Your Favorite Character, Dengaku Man! So we'll be back in a moment!

* * *

*Now commenced the Limited Time Only We're Back Screen*

*Then shadows of our heroes started running while the full appearance of Naruto's headband is on the table until the Last Shadow Is Naruto as he grabbed his headband and then the scene changes to Our Heroes of each team heads off to the Village while the Title is Shown*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready?!

*Then Naruto appears and they started to show a few moves to each other*

Naruto: 1! *punches Bobobo*

Bobobo: 2! *blocks his attack*

Naruto and Bobobo: 3! *then shows the readers their bracelets of the Title Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Other Title Smosh!*

* * *

*Then at an flower field, Beauty and Sakura with nice flowers clipped on their hairs appears. Then started facing at the readers*

Beauty and Sakura: Don't worry, The Fortune Telling will come as soon as this episode ends.

* * *

*Then back at the Fire Temple*

Monk Director: Bow!

Monk Trainees: Sir! Thank you very much. *Then the Monk Trainees started walking away after their training is done. But Sora is confronted by Our 4 Wiggin Specialists*

Sora: Huh? You guys again. That was some pretty stupid stunt that you guys did. The Monks were almost dead because of you.

Bobobo: We'll just wanna show you how pain feels like.

Naruto: Anyway, so am I doing it right? *Then starts dancing like an animal who has rabies eventually the Wiggin Trio joins in too.*

Sora: Beat it, will ya?! Don't waste my time!

Naruto: Please you're the only one who's wasting time.

Don Patch: Yeah try to be soft will ya?!

Bobobo: Just feel the groove and you'll be just fine.

Sora: *Starts to growl*

Naruto: I'll don't know what's passing your training around here. But it looked like dancing to me.

Sora: Oh yeah?!

Naruto: You really tick me off.

Sora: Huh?

Naruto: It's all just a joke to you. I don't know why but it's starting to make me mad.

Sakura: Guys! Stop it! Those idiots. *As the other monks watched them too*

*Until Beauty starts to wake up*

Gasser: Hey look, Beauty's awake.

Beauty: *eyes still drooping* Huh, what's going on. *Turns and saw the Wiggin Trio dancing like an animal who has rabies and she's started going all wide-eyed at the corner of the screen while eyes are bulging* AHHH! *Then faints again but Gasser caught her in time again*

Gasser and Sakura: SHE'S FAINTED AGAIN!

Sora: Your name is Naruto, right?

Naruto: Yeah?

Sora: Let me give you a better one in the afterlife. Something for the world to remember you by.

Naruto: Remember?

Sora: *Then tries to elbow Naruto but he stops it with his hands and then Bobobo steps in*

Bobobo: You called that an attack. Wow, these monks are trying to corrupt young people's mind sometimes. Let me show you what real attacks are made. *Then kicks Sora to an wall as he falls from it* You'll still got a lot to learn, kid. The world is a harsh place. A Kid like you should be home playing video games or something. If you read my top selling book, "How to be Informal during a Job Interview as a Manager inappropriately" or my other top selling book, "How to be informal during a job interview inappropriately"

Sakura: What are you talking about?!

*Then Sora came back and tries to spin kick Naruto and Bobobo but they worked together to dodge his kick. Then charged at them and tries to hit them but they're still blocking his attack. Then he tries to use his other leg to kick them but they ducked and Naruto tries to underkick Sora. But he jumps and tries to use many jump kicks at Naruto but he still blocking them using his arm. Then tries to stop him but he jumps and does a flip and also landed to the ground.*

Naruto: Finally getting serious huh?

Bobobo: Fine *then his 6 nose hairs came out* We'll fight you seriously this time.

Sora: *Starts thinking* This guy is tempting me? What is he? How did he able to master his nose hairs? I don't get it at all. What kind of universe does he live.

Naruto: That's the kind of strength you went out on me and Gasser the first time.

*Then Sora started to punch Naruto multiple but Naruto easily dodged all of Sora's attacks. Also Sora tries to kick him under but he jumped*

Sora: Now you're really trying to tick me off.

*Then the two exchanged punches to each other but they blocked it ruthlessly*

Naruto: Hey take it easy, will ya? We're just sparring here. Just stop freaking out on me. *Then flips and landed to the ground* Now Bobobo!

Bobobo: *Tries to kick Sora but he ducks and uses his new attack*

Sora: Beast Wave Pulse! *Then use his Wind Chakra to slam the ground and then an Wind Blast hit Bobobo*

Bobobo: Argh! *Then actually his head turned into a dragon and starts breathing fire at Sora but he jumped to dodge the attack*

Gasser and Sakura: *With their eyes bulging and at each under corner of the screen* HE TURNED INTO A DRAGON!

*As Sora thought he's safe. Then The Dragon's body started to become the same as the Dragon and started confronting Sora*

Dragon Bobobo: Now…you will die! *Then opens his mouth and charges at Sora as he's about to eat him*

Sora: GAH!

*Until the screen became dark and then the screen became normal again for Sora as he thought he was eaten by the Dragon but instead he saw Bobobo in his normal form and everyone. *

Sora: What?! I thought I…

Softon: *then still using the signs* Super Fist of Blabs-A-Lot: Negative Illusions, the attack that I made when I started detecting some of your negative thoughts, so I used it against you.

Sakura: Wow, you're an genius, Softon.

Softon: I did some training when the mission starts.

*As everyone started watching Sora intensely, their eyes remained in this thing of this stuff. (God I don't know stuff that well, I gotta go through with it) and then Sora started to stare off as the background becomes blue, and now black and now white.*

Sora: *Starts thinking* Not this again… *Stops thinking as he's about to become angry and then charges at Naruto but he easily dodged it as Sora fell to the ground but gets up and tries to punch him but he swiftly dodged it too.*

Naruto: *Starts thinking* What's with this guy? *Then Sora tries to punch him again too but he dodges that too* *Continues to think* His power lost all sense of focus. *Then he saw many faces looking at Sora angrily.* They're all staring at him. *Then many eyes focused on Sora as they did the same thing as the People did as they stared at Naruto intensely when he was younger.* Those eyes, they how they used to look at me the same way too. *Then Sora charged at him with no sense of focus until Chiriku stopped him but Naruto can't stop moving as he's about to kick him. *

Chiriku: That's enough, Sora!

Sora: *Then Sora stopped but Naruto can't stop and kicked him in the face as blood came out of his mouth. Then he wiped his mouth from blood* Guess like I can't give you a new name. *Then walks away as Naruto and Bobobo watched him walk away. Then at the water well, Sora grabbed the bucket of the water and started splashing on his face. Then he starts rubbing his face but the wound is still there. But he paid no attention to it.*

*While at Naruto's Location, Sai tried to wipe the wound off of his face. But he stepped away from him.*

Naruto: What are you doing?!

Sai: I-I just thought I wipe your cheek off.

Naruto: Thanks but no thanks. I don't wanna end up like Gasser. *then wipes his own cheek* Hey Sai?

Sai: What?

Naruto: What is the name of an afterlife?

Sai: Well, it's been given after you're gone. You know, for people to remember you by.

Naruto: I get it! It kinda have a nickname huh?!

Sai: Uh…

Naruto: So it's a sign of friendship. *Then gets up and started to sprint to find Sora meanwhile inside the Fire Temple and at the forest, Naruto is still searching for Sora.* Hey Sora! *Then he heard some noise by the direction of that noise. And he proceeds to chase at the noise until he's there. *

*Meanwhile at Fire Temple, Beauty is waking up from her faint during the training of the Fire Temple.*

Beauty: *wakes up* Hey guys, what happened.

Sakura: Well you fainted and we waited until you woke up. So here you are, in the bed, awoke now. Oh! I forgot, Softon, how was your special training with the Leader of the Fire Temple.

Softon: When I was training with the Old Master, he gave me new powers that I ever experienced before. I never seen so much color and ungrateful past before. I thought I knew what Goddess Blabs-a-lot was but she created an another form to get herself stronger. She abandoned it until now. She gave me her form to become stronger. When I first activate it, my mind began insane and started implanting all of those memories like some kind of drug as if you were being drugged at. I've been surprised at this since me and Goddess Blabs-a-lot and I met. And then all of this craziness is still swirling all over me and still having hallucinations right now. I can even see you Sakura as Naruto. *Then Softon sees Sakura as Naruto and see Gasser as Bobobo* Wow maybe this form has some side effects.

Sakura: Um…okay…so Beauty…you feeling any better now.

Beauty: Yeah I think so. Oh! And where's Bobobo and the Others?

Sakura: That's when I want to know. Hope they're okay?

*Two Monks started to chase at the noise but the monk stopped*

Monk #2: What's wrong? *Then turns and became shocked* oh no.

*Then the tomb was being stolen by the graverobbers. And the Monks immediately came back to the Fire Temple to inform Chiriku.*

*Meanwhile, Naruto made it to a cave. Then he went inside of it. Now he saw Sora training inside the caves using his Wind Chakra.*

Sora: Beast Gale Palm! *Then concentrates his Wind Chakra and uses his Wind Hand to crush the rocks with one attack. *

Naruto: Wow, Nice attack! Are you working on the control of your wind chakra.

Sora: What are you doing here?

Naruto: Thought I give you a name for the afterlife too. How about it?

Sora: Alright, how about you make it a good one?! *Then charges at Naruto*

Naruto: Let's see *dodges his attack and also dodges his kick* What shall we call you? Sora the…

Sora: You idiot, give it a rest already! *Then punches Naruto but his fist collided with Naruto's fist as he did it casually.*

Naruto: What was all that? Back at the temple?

Sora: Seriously, are you always such a pain?

Naruto: Maybe…I suppose people were thinking about me as I did with them as I could remember with you right?

Sora: *Then his eyes widen as he regains his posture* So what?! What difference does it make anyway?! Sure, people think I'm a pain, but they can judge me all they want, I don't care. None of that even matters. Because the person hates me all is me! Yeah that's right. My powers never been anything but a nuisance.

Naruto: Sora…

Sora: Anyway, nuisance or not, I can't throw that power away. *Then walks to the light spot of the cave* I've always need it to avenge my father's death.

Naruto: Revenge huh?

Sora: *Chuckles and then saw a bird flying towards the Fire Temple* It's the Patrol Bird, it must be the tombs!

*Meanwhile at the Fire Temple, Sakura were waiting for the Wiggin Trio, Naruto and Sora.*

Sakura: Guys, where were you?

Naruto: I was with Sora.

Wiggin Trio: We wigged out for a while.

Beauty: Figures. Anyway, Lord Chiriku sent us here for something.

Lord Chiriku: They gotten word sent by the Monks on the Lord Seto.

Yamato: His body gone. The Tombs is in shambles just like the rest of the tombs.

Naruto: Are you kidding?

Sora: *teeth clenches*

Chiriku: At this rate, the other tombs will…

Yamato: My team is ready. We should go too.

Chiriku: That's right.

Sora: I'm coming too.

Naruto: Alright, I hope those grave robbers are ready cause they're about to get the beating of the lives!

Bobobo: YEAH! WE'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR INTERRUPTING OUR TRAINING?! I WAS ABOUT TO SHOW SAKURA HER CHAKRA CHANGE IN HER NEW FIST!

Don Patch: AND I HAVEN'T CONFESSED MY LOVE TO MY INO YET! THOSE GRAVEROBBERS ARE GONNA PAY!

Jelly Jiggler: I'M GONNA CRUSH THEM! BEAT 'EM! AND CRUSH 'EM AGAIN!

4 Wiggin Specialists: Let's go! *Then our 4 favorite characters turned into flying cats as they flew to the wrong destination*

Beauty: Bobobo! Guys! Wait!

Sakura: You idiots!

*Then the scene changes*

*Now a tomb appears and it's rushing by an Hidden Rain Ninja. And It appears to be turning left to the top of that forest. Then a Man with white hair appears by landing on the top of that tomb and is with that Ninja again. Then back to the Fire Temple as the doors slowly opens again. *

Narrator: Our heroes is about to experience the battle of their lives. They're about to experience what the word battle is? Will our heroes defeat those villains? Find out next time on this new exciting episode of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

*then the Ending Song "Fly Away starts to play*

* * *

Bobobo: ALRIGHT! YOU READY FOR THIS!

Naruto: IT'S TIME FOR….THE NEW…..FORTUNE TELLING AND THE EVALUATION OF THE CROSSOVER OF BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO AND NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN!

Bobobo: But first the New Fortune Telling! For those of you who won, I'm going to give a Demo of our first English Video Game, Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Heroes United. It's this new game that's going to be release when our first celebration when our first chapter was published. So you better play it or I'll gonna beat the mess outta ya! For those for you who lost, make sure that you watch our winners play the demo of the new game that you'll be jealous faster than you can say "I want that demo!"

Naruto: And now for the new evaluation. Neji who you knew at the Original Series of Naruto is a big jerk who don't have feelings. But when he changed he worked harder and became a Jonin in the New Series of Naruto. Now all of you Neji fans won't get to see him soon but it's gonna be a few times. Now next is Rice, who was originally the King of Wiggin and used to be the enemy of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and especially Don Patch. But now when he's defeated by Bobobo he given his "H" Necklace to Bobobo meaning that he is now the new King of Wiggin. But Rice has been appearing in the Bobobo in Episode 63? I don't even watched these episodes. *But turns around and saw Bobobo mad at him* Um, I meant that I do watch the episodes but just don't got the time to watch all of them.

Bobobo: I'm watching you. *Then walks away while he's looking at Naruto*

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Dengaku Man Encouragement Challenge! If you ever win or lose, you'll still need to believe in yourself and spend time with other sports! Hope that my advice will help you along the way.

Bobobo, Naruto, and Dengaku Man: See you at the next chapter!


	20. Time to fight the new enemy! But who!

Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bobobo, Naruto, and Shippuden.

Narrator: Hey guys! Listen, rumors has saying that it's going to be a new movie of Konoha Bobobo! It's going to be fantastic! New enemies, new areas! Different sightings!

Producer: Just start the episode

Narrator: But I haven't-

* * *

*Then plays the New Song "Friend"*

* * *

*Then at the Hidden Leaf Tower, a bird flies inside the tower. Then a Leaf Ninja came and found a letter tied to the bird's leg, as he took the letter off the bird and went to the Hokage's Mansion*

*Now at the Hokage's Mansion, Tsunade was doing some paperwork until Shizune came*

Tsunade: Hm?

Shizune: Lady Tsunade! We've received message from the Fire Temple. It seems all four hidden tombs have been violated. *then a flashback shows a tomb then back at the present*

Tsunade: Looks like they got us. Well, what's our present status?

Shizune: Team Kakashi and the Bobobo Gang is on their way right now.

Tsunade: I see…Yamato's Message said that these aren't ordinary tomb robbers, seems he was right.

Shizune: And I have another message. It's from Don Patch.

Tsunade: Huh? That's strange, it isn't like him to send a letter. *Then starts reading Don Patch's Letter, it says…*

Don Patch: *In Voice Narrating*

_Dear Lady Hokage,_

_I was in the front side of a ball, YAY!_

_From your favorite Wiggin Ninja,_

_Don Patch_

Tsunade: I don't get it.

Shizune: And I also got another letter from Lord Chiriku that The Wiggin Trio injured all of recruits, and also saw the Don Patch's head at the front of Naruto's Clones as they formed into an enormous ball.

Tsunade: I think I get it now.

Shizune: And it's another letter from Beauty.

Tsunade: Ah… my second favorite besides Sakura. *Then starts reading Beauty's letter*

Beauty: *In Voice Narrating*

_Dear Lady Tsunade,_

_Our Mission was just getting started, we've arrived at the Fire Temple and we saw the recruits during their evening training, until Bobobo and the others started messing it up. Huh, can you please give them a talk when we get back home? _

_From the Pink Haired Girl besides Sakura,_

_Beauty_

Tsunade: That is quite what I do when they get home.

Shizune: And also, another letter from Bobobo.

Tsunade: *Sighs deeply* This should be good. *As she starts reading Bobobo's Letter*

Bobobo: *In voice narrating*

_Dear Lady Hokage, _

_I have sent the package like you've ordered, just open the box, _(as she opens a box and stares at an unusual device) _there you see is an futuristic device that we used in our universe, it's called an IPad, and it's got all of the stuff that you need. Including those your favorites, now in this box it has headphones, where you can put the headphones on your ears so you can listen to your music or videos in private. And it also has the stuff you need. (_As she puts the headphones to her ears and started touching the touch screen_) I hope you enjoy your favorite videos._

_From your Bonafied Hero,_

_Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo_

*Then she started touching an app and it started playing a video that is not appropriate for kids as she threw the IPad down the window as it fell to the ground, as she started blushing*

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, is something wrong?!

Tsunade: No! No! Please continue but first, continue on with the letters that doesn't involve The Bobobo Gang's Letters. But anyway, he was right.

Shizune: Yes, but what are they after?

Tsunade: Mostly, they were after the bodies in their tombs, the Guardian Shinobi twelve themselves.

Shizune: I have a really bad feeling about this. The Previous Attack, the Akatsuki setting their efforts and all those signs that Orochimaru has gone hiding again, and of course…

Tsunade: You mean Danzo?

Shizune: *as she is surprised* Yes! I wonder that it was supposed to assign Sai to Team Kakashi and with Danzo agreed with it without any objections just doesn't feel right!

Tsunade: What to do? What to do? What to do? So many troubles to choose from, we can't take any of them at once can we? So why not start to choose the one closest to home.

*Then Shizune gasps*

Shizune: I don't understand.

Tsunade: Shizune, everyone will align at the Foundation, keep watch at Danzo!

Shizune: Yes m'am! And also, you got all of these letters from Team Kakashi and the Bobobo Gang.

Tsunade: *then she became shocked, surprised and angry at the same time* What?! How many birds did they capture?!

Shizune: I should say, all of them.

Tsunade: *sighs deeply again* Now I know why all of those birds have disappeared. *As Shizune left the office, she sighs deeply again and starts thinking* Seems like I'm about to have a long night, *as she saw the cord of the Headphones and started pulling it and catches the IPad, as she started watching something that is not appropriate for kids.*

*Meanwhile at the Foundation of Root, Danzo is sitting calming enjoying reading his book while inside of a vent, two ANBU Black Ops watching Danzo from Below meanwhile as he sensed it from below.*

Danzo: Damn that Tsunade! What's she prying into now? No matter, whatever she's up to, I'll be holding all the cards.

* * *

*Then plays Bobobo's Theme Song*

*Then at an background of the Solar System, a glass appears but was slashed by Sora's Triple Blade Claw. Then silhouette of Sora appears behind the glass as he slashes a X-Shaped Slash on the glass as it breaks. Then the Title appears behind Sora's Triple Blade Claw*

Title: Time to Fight the New Enemy, but Who are They?!

* * *

*Then at an forest, Team Kakashi *including Gasser and Softon* jumped through branches after branches in order to go after the Tomb Robbers*

Yamato: *As he started talking* Chiriku, why are we going in this direction, it's not where the hidden tombs are.

Chiriku: Those coffins the thieves are carrying aren't empty, they're heavy, the Fire Temple is surrounded on three sides by cliffs. Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Turtle, the only way out is the Red Phoenix which you call the south.

Yamato: Yes, I see.

*Then next to Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Gasser, Sora soon came in front of them with an angry look on his face as Naruto stared at him strangely as Sora jumped a branch to catch up as Sora started talking at Naruto*

Sora: Huh? What is it? Why are you staring me like that?

Naruto: *he gasps but didn't answer and for a moment he answers* You've mentioned revenge, right?

*Then Sora stared clenching his teeth but didn't answer as he proceeds on by jumping more branches*

*Then a black screen appears but a hole outside is opened, then it's zooming in closing then Chiriku jumped out with Yamato and Softon as they landed to the ground. With The Rest of Team Kakashi as they landed to ground too. Then Sakura looks around, and says*

Sakura: Where Bobobo and the others? *Then she heard something and started looking forward to the forest, then it was Bobobo and the others as he's riding Jelly Jiggler with the other as Sakura did You-Know-Who!* SINCE WHEN DID THEY USED JELLY AS A SKI?! *Then they fell as Bobobo uses his nose hairs to grab the Bobobo Gang except Gasser, Softon, and Hatenko and landed to ground with the others landed behind him*

Bobobo: What's this?

Yamato: This may be the location where the coffins are taken. *Then our heroes saw the coffins sliding across the land with nobody in sight.*There's no mistake, those are the stolen coffins.

Beauty: You're right but there's nobody riding the coffins.

Softon: It must be a trap set by the enemy shinobi. If we try to get the coffins they might activate a jutsu that signed our death wishes. *Then turns to the other heroes* Whatever you do, don't get near the coffins, if you do you'll be trapped under the ground and- *then a shadow appeared as Softon looked up and saw Sora jumping around him as he landed to the ground and started running to the coffins* WHAT DID I SAY?! *Then Naruto starts running with the Bobobo Gang behind him* LISTEN! *Then calms down* I can't believe they disobeyed my reasoning not to go to that trap.*

Gasser: I think we'll let them discover that on their own. By I know Mr. Bobobo and the others can overcome any trap.

Softon: Remember, this is the Ninja Universe, there's no telling what might happen in this universe.

*Then during that chase, the five heroes started running to the coffin as during that chase, Naruto starts thinking*

Naruto: Alright, so I think htat this is a friendly competition that I can use this as an advantage to get this guy to like me and also I need to know what kind of vengeance was he talking about.

Bobobo: *Starts thinking* I'm gonna win this competition and when I win, I'm going get that trophy that Naruto has in his bag then I'm gonna shove my trophy in Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler's faces, literary!* *then in his thoughts, he thought about shoving the trophy in Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler's face as he uses the trophy to punch Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler's faces.*

Don Patch: When I win, I'm going to present this trophy to my Ino and shove it in that Sai's face if he's think he's gonna take Ino away from me!

Jelly Jiggler: And when I win, I'm going to sell the trophy and make millions of ryo, then I'm going to move out of that Hotel and buy a mansion which I'll be totally rich forever!

*Then when five of our heroes started running to the coffin together, the scene changes to another man where a stranger was standing, watching them*

Man: They fell for it. *The man formed a seal with his hands that causes the coffins to stand right up*

*As our heroes got close, the coffins stands upright and started spinning and drilling themselves to the ground which makes our heroes stop running and began surprised, shocked and terrified at the same time*

Don Patch: Wha…What happened!

*Then at our heroes' location, they saw the coffins drilling themselves to the ground*

Yamato: The Coffins..?!

Softon: So it was a trap after all! *As the rest of the group started running to the site of the coffins' disappearance.*

*During the site of the coffins' disappearance, the five heroes started blaming each other*

Bobobo: YOU DIDN'T GET THE COFFIN BEFORE IT DISSAPPEARED!

Don Patch: IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE COFFINS DISAPPEARED! IT'S YOUR FAULT CAUSE OF YOUR IDIOICY!

Sora: NO! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR ARROGANCE; WE WOULD'VE WORK TOGETHER TO GET THE COFFINS! *As he was kicked by Naruto*

Naruto: NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE DIDN'T HAVE A FRIENDLY COMPETITION TO GET THE COFFINS BUT THAT FAILED!

Jelly Jiggler: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! IT'S ALL OF YA'LL FAULTS FOR GIVING ME A HEADACHE THROUGH ALL THIS YELLING!

*As the five heroes continue arguing with each other, the rest of the group made it to the site as Yamato begins the investigation.*

Yamato: Seems like the coffins has disappeared…

Hatenko: Hmm, seems like it wasn't a trap after all.

*Then back at another cliff, the man who causes the coffins to drill to the earth summons back the coffins from the earth.*

Man: Long time no see.

*Then summons three Hidden Rain Ninjas, Fuka, Fudou, and Fuen.*

Man: Deal with the Hidden Leaf Ninjas while I have a talk with the shinobi inside the coffins. *Then they understood his orders and started disappearing to a hill*

*Then back at the site*

Softon: How could I be wrong, I thought there was a trap?

Bobobo: Your prediction is right, Softon. *As Softon turns around, he saw Bobobo chilling*The coffins were a decoy because the real trap is below us! *As the large, sharp rocks started coming out underneath as our heroes fell from the ruptured ground as they about to feel on their impending doom*

* * *

Bobobo: That's right….

Jelly Jiggler: …it's almost time…

Don Patch …to start…

Naruto: …the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo, Naruto, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: *starts singing* We'll start the Forture Telling after the episode is over! *stops singing*

* * *

*Now commenced the Limited We're Be Right Back Screen*

*Then shadows of our heroes started running while the full appearance of Sakura's headband and her Sakura flower is on the table until the Last Shadow is Sakura as he grabbed her headband and Sakura Flower and then the scene changes to Our Heroes of each team heads off to the Village while the Title is shown.*

* * *

*Then Dengaku Man appears with a background with pretty pink colors of it*

Dengaku Man: Happy Memorial Day! The Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Show will be back in a moment… *then starts dancing happily*

* * *

*Then back to the We're Back Screen*

*Then the shadows of our heroes started running which the full appearance of Beauty's Flower is on the table until the Last Shadow is Beauty as she grabbed her Flower and then the scene changes to our heroes of each team heads off to the Village while the Title is shown*

* * *

Bobobo: You ready?!

*Then Naruto appears and they started to show a few moves to each other*

Naruto: 1! *punches Bobobo*

Bobobo: 2! *blocks his attack*

Naruto and Bobobo: 3! *then shows the readers their bracelets of the Title Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the Other Title One Piece!*

* * *

*Then at an flower field, Beauty and Sakura with nice flowers clipped on their hairs appears. Then started facing at the readers*

Beauty and Sakura: Don't worry, The Fortune Telling will come as soon as this episode ends.

* * *

*From deep down under the ground, Yamato is stuck between large rocks*

Yamato: This Jutsu is designed to crush people under the rocks. Seems like I have no choice but to use my Wood Jutsu. *As he summons plywood to pry open the rocks*

*Then in the next scene, The Wiggin Trio, Naruto, and Sora were strolling while looking at the rocks*

Sora: Nice eye, Bobobo, seems like we're trapped under a maze.

Bobobo: I knew that the coffins were a decoy when we raced each other toward the coffin.

Sora: *with You-Know-Who* BUT I THOUGHT YOU FIGURED THE TRAP AFTER THE COFFINS DUG THEMSELVES INTO THE GROUND!

Naruto: Hey look! *Points to Sakura's spot where she looked around*

Bobobo: You're right! Come on, we gotta get to her! *Then the five ran to Sakura as she saw them and ran to them too*

Naruto: Sakura! You're alright!

Sakura: Thanks! But I can't see Sai anywhere.

Don Patch: So you and Sai separated huh!

Sakura: Yeah…due to the rocks, we kinda separated along the way.

Jelly Jiggler: Well, at least you have us!

Naruto: Come on, we gotta go!

*For minutes, they traveled through the maze but with no invalid! Until they saw a hole*

Bobobo: Seems like there's an entrance.

Sora: It must be a trap.

Naruto: Trap smatrap, if it is a trap, I'll go inside the entrance. *Then he ran to it as he suddenly fell*

Wiggin Trio: NARUTO! NO! *Then they ran after Naruto but instead they fell while Sakura and Sora watched it with half-lidded eyes*

Sora: Seems like it was a trap after all…

Sakura: You're right… *then another hole came out as Sakura and Sora fell into the hole!*

*Then at Sai and Gasser's location, he flying on an artistic bird that he drew while Gasser is flying using Stink Rocket*

Sai: Seems like this maze is getting much harder than before. If we can't get out of this maze, we may be stuck here forever.

Gasser: You're right. I'll try and propel to the sky to see a clear view of Chiriku's Location *as he's about to propel to the sky until a pink colored rock was thrown at Gasser as he looks at it and dodges quickly as he propels under as he landed to the ground*

Sai: Gasser! *Then a pink colored rock was also thrown at Sai as his artistic bird was destroyed and turned into a mess of black ink as he fell to the ground but he landed anyway.*

Gasser: Sai, are you okay?!

Sai: I'm fine.

?: Well, seems like I convinced you to battle me. Let's have this beautiful battle begins…

Gasser: You! Why are you doing this?! *as he prepares his stink torpedo*

*Then at Yamato's location, he's finding a way out of the maze*

Yamato: Seems like the maze is never-ending. If I keep this up, I may be lost forever. *But then suddenly he saw rocks falling on top of him as he dodges quickly and then approached Fudou, as he faced Yamato with a smug impression*

Fudou: I thought the rocks would crush you right now. Who are you?

Yamato: That's funny, I was about to say the same to you.

Fudou: But that doesn't matter now, because you're gonna get crushed by my Earth Style! *then he releases an jutsu that turns the ground into a quicksand that sucks Yamato from underneath until Goddess Blabs-a-lot appears and helps Yamato get out of the quicksand*

Goddess Blabs-a-lot: You okay, Yamato. I tried to appear earlier but I had endured and terrible traffic and boy, it was extremely insane.

Yamato: Goddess Blabs-a-lot? If she's here, that means… *then he saw Softon chilling on a rock as he looked at Yamato*

Softon: you okay, Yamato?

Yamato: I'm fine thank you.

Hatenko: Don't forget about me too. Besides I've been waiting for a good battle in a while.

Fudou: You think you fools have a chance against me! Then you are foolish enough to die!

Softon: Bring it…

*Then at Wiggin Trio and Naruto's Location, they were walking around, trying to find a way out of this maze.*

Naruto: These paths are really starting to get on my nerves.

Bobobo: It's like we went around in circles. *Then they heard the rumbling, as they turned around and saw the boulders rolling at them as Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler saw them with their eyes bulging and crying that they're going to die*

Naruto: Yikes! This won't be pleasant! *As our four Wiggin Specialists started running from the boulders as they started*

Jelly Jiggler: *as he turned back as the boulders are closing in!* THE BOULDERS ARE CLOSING IN ON US!

Bobobo: Then we need someone to get out of this trap! Sorry Jelly Jiggler, do this for the team! *As he grabbed Jelly Jiggler and threw him to a boulder which breaks into many pieces. Then another boulder appears as it closing in on them* BOULDERS?! *As he uses his nose hairs to break the boulders into many pieces, finally got away from the trap and suddenly hit Fuka on the cheek as she started expressing pain* AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!

Fuka: You monsters! How dare you hurt a beautiful lady like me?!

Naruto: So you're the one who made a trap for us! We're gonna make you pay.

Fuka: *As she calms down* Actually, Fuen made the traps in order to stop you from getting the coffins.

Bobobo: If she pulling the strings then…Beauty?!

*Then at Beauty's location, she's trapped in a cage full of boulders as she's unconscious. Then the scene shifts to Sai and Gasser's as they prepared to fight Fuen. The scene shifts to Sora who found the Leader as he started running, now scene shifts to Hatenko, Softon, and Yamato's fight with Fudou. Now the scene shifts back to Bobobo and the others*

Bobobo: That's it! *As he stared using his signature battle pose as his golden aura starts radiating* I'm going to defeat you fiends and save Beauty and the others!

Naruto: I'm going to defeat you!

Narrator: Now the battle has just begun The Wiggin Quartet vs. the Mysterious Fuka. Will our heroes be able to get out of this maze and save their friends or die trying! Find out next week on Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!

* * *

Bobobo: You kids ready?!

Naruto: Time to start the Fortune Telling!

Bobobo: For those for you who won, make sure you become a member of the Konoha Bobobo Alliance, you'll have fun in there! For those for you who lost, make sure you cry yourself a river cause you failed to do something you were supposed to do!

Dengaku Man: Now it's time for the Dengaku Man's Inspirational Advice! Whether if you won or lost, you'll still give yourself a hug and celebrate to the max!

Bobobo and Naruto: See you at the next episode!

* * *

*Then the ending song of Naruto Shippuden Ending 4 starts playing*

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know that it's been rushed but it's done and over. I hope you enjoy this episode and I'll see you next week on a new episode of Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!


End file.
